Amor entre inquilinos
by CarmenTaisho
Summary: UA Descubrieron que sus vidas ya no eran tan normales como pensaban, se vieron envueltos en una guerra por la Shikon no tama, viajando a una Época antigua, con poderes que nunca creyeron poseer y una venganza que solo el amor podrá vencer. NEW CAP 23 UP! Cap 1 y 2 EDITADOS!
1. La noticia  Editado

**_Hola!_**

**_Soy CarmenTaisho y este es mi primer fic n.n_**

**_Inuyasha y compañía NO son míos ToT si lo fuesen, kikyo hace muxo tiempo q se hubiera muerto (weno, tecnicamente ya esta muerta u.u)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

bla,bla,bla -diálogo

[bla,bla,bla -pensamientos míos

(bla,bla,bla) -acciones

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**RESUMEN: Kagome era una chica normal y corriente hasta que un día, llegó a su vida el chico de sus sueños, pero éste no se lo iva a poner fácil. Él era el inquilino y ella era la mujer de su vida, pero, no se lo iva a demostrar. Una historia llena de amor, romance, peleas, y sobre todo...de cachetadas(para miroku xD)**_

_**IMPORTANTE: He modificado mucho este capítulo, aconsejo leerlo otra vez y espero que os guste el cambio ;)  
**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_CAP 1: La noticia_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome estaba teniendo un lindo sueño, soñaba que un chico muy guapo iba a besarla, solo faltaba un poco, un poco más cerca, ya casi se estaban tocando...

Pi Pi Pi

Y como siempre el maldito despertador la interrumpía...bueno, siempre puedo volver a dormirme. ¿Por donde estaba? Ah si, el beso...

- ¡Kagome!

- Mmm...-decía Kagome boca abajo en su camita.

- Kagome, despierta - le dijo una chica zarandeándola.

- Mmm... Sango...ahhhh – bostezó con mucho ruido-. ...qué pasa, ¿Porqué estás en mi sueño? -dijo Kagome aún medio dormida

- ¡Despierta ya Kagome!

Kagome se levantó como un resorte y miró a su amiga Sango.

- ¿Cómo has entrado a mi apartamento?

- Porqué tengo una copia de tu apartamento ¿ya lo has olvidado?

- Sip- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sango se cayó al estilo anime.

- ¿A qué has venido, Sango? Hoy no hay clases.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo Sango un poco nerviosa por la posible y segura reacción de su amiga.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?- le preguntó teniendo la terrible sensación de que ese favor no le iba a gustar nada.

- Es que...verás...yo...me ...preguntaba si...

- ¡Habla ya, Sango! que cada vez me asustas más.

- Es que...tengo un amigo que viene de Hong-Kong para vivir aquí y se iba a quedar en mi casa pero...como vivo con Miroku y tres son multitud, he pensado que si tú ...podrías...ya sabes...dejar que se instale en tu casa.

Sango esperó la explosiva reacción de su amiga pero al ver que no decía nada se puso aún más nerviosa.

- Hasta que...que encuentre un apartamento- comentó enseguida por la falta de reacción de Kagome.

- Y, ¿no puede quedarse con otra persona? -preguntó con cara de sospecha. Sango se puso a sudar.

- Solo nos conoce a Miroku y a mí...y no confío en otra persona para que lo acoja.

- ¿No será ésta otra forma de hacer de celestina? -preguntó recelosa. Su amiga Sango se la pasaba todo el día buscándole novio. Era una de esas chicas que pensaban que como ellas son felices con sus novios, sus amigas solteronas también los serían.

Kagome no estaba en contra de tener novio, de hecho le encantaría tenerlo pero cuando encontrase a un chico ella misma y no Sango que le lanzaba chicos, literalmente.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

- No, como te he dicho es un amigo nuestro que necesita un lugar donde vivir hasta que encuentre otro lugar donde vivir de forma permanente. No tiene nada que ver con buscarte novio.

- Seguro que es un pervertido como tu novio Miroku -miró de forma sospechosa Kagome, todavía no estaba muy segura de las intenciones de su amiga.

- Miroku puede ser un pervertido, pero...-se quedó pensando en una manera para defender a su novio sin encontrarla.

- Déjalo, ya sabemos las dos cómo es.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Sango

Kagome suspiró.

- ¿Es de confianza? ¿No será uno de esos chicos que son muy buenos pero que tienen una extraña y morbosa fijación por los cuchilos, verdad? -pregutnó temerosa.

Sango se rió con ganas.

- Kagome, creo que ves muchas películas de terror.

Kagome se la quedó mirando fijamente. Sango suspiró.

- No te lo pediría si no lo conociera perfectamente. Eres mi mejor amiga y no dejaría que nadie, por muy amigo mío que se tratase no fuera de mi completa confianza.

Kagome se tranquilizó bastante.

- Bueno...por lo menos, ¿será atracctivo, no?-preguntó Kagome muy esperanzada.

- Ay Kagome, y después dices que Miroku es el pervertido.

- No es lo mismo, Miroku además de pervertido, tiene las manos largas, muy largas y yo no -le dijo con voz de niña chica.

- Eso es cierto -dijo asintiendo. Kagome se quedó en silencio y como Sango no le contestaba lo volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Es guapo, o no?

- Es incluso más guapo que Miroku - le aseguró Sango entre risas. Kagome se quedó estática, por muy mujeriego, pervertido y manos largas que fuese Miroku, nadie diría que no era sino guapo, muy guapo. Si éste chico era más guapo que Miroku...

- Mmm sí, ¿por qué no? Puede vivir aquí.

Sango y yo, nos conocemos desde el instituto. Nos hicimos amigas nada más conocernos y poco después apareció Miroku. Ése si que era un personaje, desde que entró en nuestro instituto, intentó ligarse a todas las chicas y, eso no era todo, nos pidió hijos e incluso se lo pidió a las profesoras.

Sango y yo, contamos cada cachetada que recibió y cada año lo superaba con creces. A parte, yo iba contando las cachetadas y los golpes que Sango le daba. No puedo creer que un chico sea capaz de soportar tantas cachetadas y golpes sin perder la sonrisa.

Yo sabía que a Sango le gustaba mucho Miroku, pero no fue hasta hace un año que se confesaron lo que sentían, se hicieron novios y decidieron vivir juntos. De eso hace tres años, y todos nosotros entramos en la universidad de Hokaido.

Yo por mi parte, no tengo novio aunque tengo muchos pretendientes y no es falsa modestia. A los 18 años me fui a vivir con Sango a un apartamento cerca del templo donde viví de pequeña con mi familia. Y hablando de ellos, somos cuatro: mi madre, Sonomi, mi abuelo y mi hermano Souta que tiene 10 años.

Mi vida era muy normal, estudiaba mucho y salía con mis amigos, nada del otro mundo pero...apareció ese chico que puso mi vida patas arriba y de paso, mis nervios.

Por cierto me llamo Kagome Higurashi y tengo 21 años. Vivo sola en un apartamento muy cerca de la universidad y pronto tendré un inquilino.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero q os haya gustado n.n es un fic creado exclusivamente x mi (en las clases de mates jajajajaja n.n)**

**ya se q es un poko corto pero es k un prologo n.n**

**le dedico a kagome 2103 este primer cap xq si no yega a ser x ella no lo publico u.u**

**dependiendo lo reviews q tenga, os pongo mañana la siguiente cap (komo minimo 5 reviews, no pido muxo no?n.n)**

**un besazo!**

**PD: os recomiendo leer el fic de kagome 2103 HEART'S SONG n.n es un historia genial donde ay drama, romance, engaños...y x supuesto es INUKAG n.n**


	2. Frente a frente Editado

HOLA!

AKI NOS VEMOS OTRA VEZ n.n

ESPERO Q OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP n.n

_**Inuyasha y compañía NO son míos**_

_**IMPORTANTE: He modificado mucho, mas bien bastante este capítulo, aconsejo leerlo otra vez y espero que os guste el cambio, ya me diréis si os gusta ;) Iré editando los capítulos que estén mal narrados ;)**_

CAP 2: Frente a frente

Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de donde iba a vivir mientras estuviera en Japón hasta cinco minutos antes de embarcar en el avión, tenía pensado quedarse en casa de sus amigos Sango y Miroku, pero por lo visto no iba a por ser. Aunque de todas formas sería un alivio no vivir con ellos, no quería oír o ver algo que le trastornara de por vida, sobre todo conociendo al pervertido de su amigo.

Inuyasha suspiró, por lo menos Sango le había buscado otro alojamiento. Según ella iría a vivir con su mejor amiga, Kagome.

No estaba muy seguro pero creía que Sango le había hablado de ella en el pasado. Sango siempre ha sido una romántica empedernida y cuando sale el nombre de una chica en la conversación desconectaba de la misma. Por eso no recordaba que le dijo de esa tal Kagome.

De todas formas no iba a Tokyo para encontrar el amor, eso lo tenía muy claro. Suficiente había sufrido por esa palabra y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más. Había venido a este país para estudiar y encontrar a alguien.

Cuando sus padres murieron, Inuyasha y su hermanastro Sesshomaru, heredaron una gran fortuna por los negocios de su padre. Inuyasha obtuvo el 25 de las acciones de la empresa y su hermanastro el 50 y un socio el 25 restante.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha, no se creyeron el cuento de que sus padres murieron accidentalmente, alguien lo planeó, pero esa persona no contaba con que ellos dos no se encontraban en la mansión en ese momento. Actualmente, los hermanos todavía están investigando el caso y no pararán hasta que el asesino lo pague muy claro.

Inuyasha se fue a Hong-Kong a estudiar y para intentar seguir su vida con normalidad, pero...sus años allí no fueron de color de rosa. Muchos de sus "amigos" sólo lo querían porque era muy rico y además muy atractivo, por eso nunca le faltaron las chicas guapas, pero no encontró a ninguna que le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago, que siempre estuviera pensando en ella y todas esas cosas relacionadas con el amor. En esa época creyó encontrarla pero no fue más que un engaño.

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar y miró el reloj. Ya era muy tarde y Sango no venían a recogerlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome estaba nerviosa, Sango le había contado por teléfono que hoy por la tarde llegaría su amigo y que le iría a buscar al aeropuerto.

Desde esta mañana que vino su amiga, tuvo tiempo de limpiar el apartamento y sobre todo la habitación de invitados y darse una ducha rápida.

Lo único que faltaba era que apareciese Sango con el chico, así que para tranquilizarse lo mejor sería sentarse en el sofá y ver algo en la televisión.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Lo siento mucho Inuyasha! -se escuchó por todo el aeropuerto.

Inuyasha se volvió para ver a Sango que respiraba de forma irregular. Miró su reloj. Inuyasha esperó a que volviera a respirar normal para decirle:

- Llegas una hora tarde.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Pero había mucho tráfico ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu queridísima amiga del alma? -dijo con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Inuyasha suspiró pero le dio el abrazo de todas formas-. Vamos, Kagome te esta esperando.

Sango le arrastró del brazo hasta su coche. Inuyasha de inmediato empezó a sospechar de la sonrisa malévola de ésta.

- ¿No estarás haciendo otra vez de celestina, verdad? -preguntó ya en el asiento del copiloto. Sango que arrancó el coche suspiró de forma exagerada.

- ¿Porqué todo e mundo hoy me pregunta lo mismo?

- ¿Todo el mundo?

- Si, Kagome me pregunto exactamente lo mismo esta mañana cuando le pedí que te dejase vivir en su casa.

- No me extrañaría que a ella también le buscases novios.

- ¿Y? Es mi mejor amiga y quiero que sea feliz.

- ¡Pues conmigo no lo será, te lo advierto!

- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado -murmuró Sango con una sonrisa malvada. Inuyasha que tenía un oído muy desarrollado lo escuchó perfectamente y sudó frío. ¿En qué se había metido?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Poco tiempo después, Inuyasha y Sango llegaron al bloque de apartamentos de Kagome.

- ¿En qué piso vive tu amiga?

- En el piso veintidós.

- Pues espero que haya ascensor.

- Nadie diría que eres todo un atleta -dijo con sarcasmo la chica mientras entraban en el ascensor.

- Aunque tuviera una gran resistencia, subir y bajar veintidós plantas todos los días mataría a cualquiera.

Rin Rin Rin

- Espera me está llamando Miroku -dijo Sango cuando el ascensor se paraba-. Ve tú primero, ahora te alcanzo. -la chica iba a contestar cuando ve que Inuyasha todavía está allí-. ¿Qué esperas?

Inuyasha rodó los ojos.

- No me has dicho el número del apartamento.

Sango se sonrojó.

- El número quince.

Sin más opción, Inuyasha llamó al timbre.

- Cómo me gustaría darme un baño y dormir todo el día -murmuraba el chico. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió se le quedó la mente en blanco.

Era una chica muy hermosa con su larga cabellera azabache y sus tiernos ojos chocolate. Y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, pechos rellenos, cintura estrecha y buenas caderas, además de unas piernas largas y torneadas. De altura le llegaba hasta la barbilla, encajarían muy bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome estaba en estado de shock, o estaba teniendo una alucinación o ese ser tan divino que estaba delante suya era real.

El chico era todo un sueño hecho realidad, cabello largo y negro como el carbón y un cuerpazo de vértigo pero lo más impresionante fueron sus ojos, dorados.

¡Despierta Kagome! Chicos como éste no existen en el mundo real, sólo en los animes y muy de vez en cuando en el cine, pero nunca delante de tu puerta. Además de que lo más seguro es que tenga novia o sea gay.

Kagome suspiró, puede que sea gay pero eso no quita que no lo pueda mirar hasta quedar satisfecha.

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar al otro sin ser conscientes de que una tercera persona observaba todo con gran deleite.

Sango ya estaba planeando la fiesta del convite.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA! n.n hoy creo q puse un cap mas largo, no? La vdd esq lo amplié xq era peqeña u.u espero q os haya gustado n.n**

**kiero dar lad gracias a:**

**olga aurora, Vampirestar, KaoruRurouni24, cynthia-san, setsuna17 y x supuesto a Kagome-2103 n.n**

**gracias x dejarse reviews n.n**

**y si kereis dejarme consejos o peticiones o criticas las acepto siempre q sean constructivas n.n**

**y sobre lo q me dijiste, Vampirestar, lo tendre en cuenta n.n**

**no e podido poner antes el cap 2 xq no savia komo acerlo u.u espero q lo entendais y me perdoneis n.n**

**un beso! y nos vemos en el siguiente cap n.n**


	3. Cariño

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AKI NOS VEMOS OTRA VEZ n.n

ESPERO Q OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP n.n

_**Inuyasha y compañía NO son míos ToT si lo fuesen, kikyo hace muxo tiempo q se hubiera muerto (weno, tecnicamente ya esta muerta u.u)**_

_**--------------------------------**_

bla,bla,bla -diálogo

_bla,bla,bla_ -pensamientos de los personajes

(bla,bla,bla) -Notas de autora ( o sea yo xD)

_**RESUMEN: Kagome era una chica normal y corriente hasta que un día, llegó a su vida el chico de sus sueños, pero éste no se lo iva a poner fácil. Él era el inquilino y ella era la mujer de su vida, pero, no se lo iva a demostrar. Una historia llena de amor, romance, peleas, y sobre todo...de cachetadas(para miroku xD)**_

_**--------------------------------**_

CAP 3: "cariño"

-HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los dos jovenes se sobresaltaron por el inexperado grito que los sacó de sus fantasías ( xD )

-Sango, no nos asustes así!! -exclamó Kagome

-jejeje, lo siento Kag, pero es que estábais tan concentrados en contemplaros que no me prestásteis atención - dijo Sango conteniendo la risa he intentando parecer indiferente (aunque no lo intentó con más ímpetu xD)- Hahahahahahahahaha...

- O//////O – Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del cabello

- jejeje...hay -suspiró Sango-. ya os conoceis?-preguntó Sango, aunque no había que ser ingeniero de la NASA para darse cuenta de que la respusta es no xD

- ehhhh... - musitó Kagome

- Ya lo sabía yo (xD) Kagome, él es Inuyasha Taisho- le explicó Sango con la mano el hombro de Inuyasha- Inuyasha. ella es Kagome Higurashi, mi mejor amiga – agreró con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto - le dijo a Inuyasha con una sonrisa y la mano extendida

Inuyasha se quedó mirando la mano extendida de Kagome antes de decir:

- Feh! (típico de inu ¬¬)

Dicho esto, Inuyasha entró en el apartamento sin mirar a Kagome.

- Es un maleducado!!! -gritó furiosa Kagome -. ha entrado sin pedirme permiso!!!! pero, quién se cree que es???!!!!!

- Bueno, a partir de ahora vive aquí, no?- le dijo Sango aguantando la risa-. _estos dos van a acabar muy mal xD_- pensó una Sango muy divertida

- Si lo llego a saber, no lo invito -refunfuñó una Kagome muy molesta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho

- di la verdad Kag, aunque llegara a ser el peor de los hombres lo invitarías de todas formas -afirmó Sango

- estas diciendo que estoy necesitada???!!!!! -le contestó sonrojada y fulminandola con la mirada

- yo no he dicho eso, lo has dicho tu sin venir a cuento, yo lo decía por lo atracctivo que es

De repente aparece Inuyasha detrás de Kagome y le dice al oído:

- si estas tan necesitada, puedo hacer que te sientas mucho mejor. Tengo mucha fama de ser el mejor en lo que hago, y en cuestiones de sexo, soy el mejor, o eso dicen – le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

Kagome no se podía mover. Se quedó como paralizada por la cercanía del chico. Nunca le había pasado esto con ningún chico y esa sensación era muy agradable.

- O/////////////////O – Kagome se sonrojó por la cercanía de Inuyasha y por las cosas que estaba pensando

- Inu, no asustes a mi amiga – le regañó Sango con el ceño fruncido

- Feh! yo solo quiero que se sienta mucho mejor conmigo y que nos conozcamos muy, muy bien - contestó con cara pervertida mirandola de arriba a bajo

Inuyasha no podía creer la suerte que tenía, compartir un apartamento con una chica que es muy guapa. No, no era guapa era...hermosa. Inuyasha sonrió al imaginarse como sería esa chica, y no se refería a físicamente porque definitivamente era muy hermosa, sino a su personalidad. Por lo que había visto y por la estrecha relación de amistad que tenía con Sango, era de suponer que se trataba de una joven alegre, divertida y muy simpática, aunque con él no lo haya sido. Se estaba acordando de las veces que él se preguntaba si había una sola mujer que no rindiera en sus brazos con solo chascar los dedos, que no se volviera una tonta en su presencia y que hablara con algo de inteligencia. Y se preguntó si esa chica era la indicada, si era la chica de la cual se tenía que enamorar, la chica de sus sueños... Sin pretenderlo, se acordó de una chica de su misma edad. Había sido su novia durante dos años, se conocieron en una fiesta realizada por sus padres. Su nombre era kikyo (lo siento u.u tuve q meterla en la historia u.u y la vdd esq no me ace gracia pero ni modo u.u pero tiene un papel muy importante q se vera mas adelante) era casi de su misma estatura pero un poco más baja, su piel era muy blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de un color castaño pero sin ningún indicio de emoción en ellos. Su cabello era del color de la noche, largo y liso hasta su cintura y un cuerpo moldeado con las curvas en su sitio. Al principio eran muy felices, pero un día toda esa felicidad se esfumó...fue el día de la muerte de sus padres. Cuando se enteró de que sus padres habían muerto, lleno de desesperación se fue a la casa de kikyo para que ella le pudiera ayudar a olvidar la tragedia, para que con sus abrazos le pudiera consolar (iuk, de solo imaginarlo se me revuelve el estómago, inu y kikyo...iuk)pero lo que vio cuando entró a su apartamente fue a kikyo besando a uno de los socios de su padre, Naraku. Desde ese día prometió no volver a entregar su corazón de esa manera, pero al estar cerca de Kagome, descubrió que con su sola presencia le llenaba de una gran paz, cosa que con kikyo no ocurria. Él estaba casi seguro de que no era amor lo que sentía por kikyo, era atracción. Por eso se tenía que cuidar, tenía que conocer a la persona adecuada, la chica de su vida, esa mujer que no le haría sufrir, esa mujer que no le engañaría, la que le cuidaría y la comprendiera y sobre todo le quisiera, que le amara...es que era pedir demasiado?, pensaba Inuyasha. Pero una cosa estaba claro, y era que Kagome Higurashi podía ser esa persona.

Después de decir aquello se fue otra vez dentro, pero no sin antes tocarle el culo (jejejeje mas me gustaria a mi q me tocara el culo y todo lo q quisiera xD)

- O//////////////O -Kagome se puso más roja que un tomate

- Bueno, yo me voy. He quedado con Miroku para cenar -se despidió Sango de su amiga

- Que??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me vas a dejar sola con él?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! -chilló histérica Kagome señalando con el dedo a Inuyasha. Él la miraba de manera divertida, a ella y a su dedo acusador con una sonrisa que desde hace mucho tiempo, para ser preciso desde el día de la muerte de sus padres, no le llegaba a los ojos, a esos ojos dorados que habían estado vacíos, tristes cuando pensaba en sus padres y enfurecido al pensar en su asesino.

- Así os conoceréis mejor, aunque por lo que he visto, estoy segura de que sereis mucho más que amigos con derecho a roce – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara-. Ademas, tres son multitud –dijo con cara super pervertida

- Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Miroku te ha vuelto una pervertida de lo peor, Sango -dijo Kagome asintiendo con la cabeza

- No creo que eso se contagie, no? -preguntó un tanto preocupada Sango mirando a Kagome para que le dijera que no

- En un día, Miroku podría pervertir hasta al mismísimo Papa

- Jajajajajaja...Kag...jajajaja... ...te pasas...jajajaja –dijo sin dejar de reir Sango al saber que podía ser muy cierto lo que su amiga le dijo, Miroku era muy mañoso y muy, muy pervertido

- tu crees? -le preguntó Kagome con una cara de fingida incredulidad

- La verdad...nop...jajajaja -Sango no podía parar de reir al igual que Kagome

Así, las dos amigas prorrumpieron en carcajadas

- Si quereis hablar, lo haceis dentro, pero si vais a reiros como unas posesas, lo haceis en otro sitio!!!!!!!! –gritó Inuyasha desde dentro del apartamento con esa voz tan varonil, tan ronca que al escucharla, Kagome le fallaban las rodillas. Pero en qué estaba pensando?, se reprochó Kagome mentalmente. Inuyasha puede que tenga una voz muy varonil, un cuerpazo tan exótico, tan perfecto...Kagome no sigas por ahí que nos conocemos, re riñió ella misma en su mente.

- que insoportable!. Ya está como Pedro por su casa – le comentó Kagome a su amiga muy enfadada y con el ceño fruncido por lo que dijo Inuyasha y por sus pensamientos nada decorosos sobre él.

- acostúmbrate

- ya, eso lo veremos -dijo con su voz de desafío

- Me voy, nos vemos mañana en la universidad -se despidió de su amiga con la mano

- Espera!! – le gritó Kagome

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sango se había ido ya y le había dejado sola ante el peligro y hablando sola como una loca

- Cierra la maldita puerta!!! Hace un frío de los mil demonios!! –gritó Inuyasha (jajajajaja me encanta cuando inu maldice, es tan sexy o weno, para mi es sexy a todas horas y en todo momento n.n)

- Pero si hace calor y encima está tumbado en el sofá y con el ventilador encendido -murmuró Kagomecon una cara como diciendo "este hombre está loco"

Kagome cerró la puerta y en ese mismo momento, sonó el teléfono

- Yo lo..-pero Inuyasha ya lo cogió

- Hola, quién es? -preguntó Inuyasha al coger el teléfono

**(N/A: pongo en cursiva lo q dicen al otro lado del teléfono, ok?)**

- _¿Quién eres tú?_

- Yo lo he preguntado antes -le respondió muy molesto con ese sujeto

_- No te pienso contestar. ¿Dónde está Kag?¿Qué le has hecho? Como le hayas hecho algo, te las veras conmigo!!!!_

Inuyasha tuvo de alejar el auricular de su sensible oreja

- hombres tenían que ser -se dijo Kagome escuchando la pelea entre Inuyasha yla persona que había tenido la mala suerte de que le contestase Inuyasha (a mi me contesta el telefono inu y me pongo a gritar komo una histerica jajajajajaj xD)

- ¿Qué has dicho? A mí no me compares con este histérico -dijo un agresivo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome

- pero si yo no he dicho nada, jejeje -le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

- ahora se hace la tonta- murmuró inuyasha- Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte al teléfono. No tengo tiempo para oír cómo me grita un poseso por teléfono. Es que cada día la gente está peor -le dijo Inuyasha moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

- Si tú lo dices -le dijo una escéptica Kagome

- Sí, lo digo, qué pasa? Es que hoy en día uno no puede dar su opinión?¿No puede alguien contestar al teléfono sin que le responda un histérico? Menos mal que hay gente como yo- dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados en el pecho- Si no, este país se vendría abajo- continuó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

- _¿Quién se cree que es?_-pensó Kagome con incredulidad-. Si hubiese en el mundo más personas como tú, te puedo asegurar que este país se hubiese venido abajo hace muchísimo tiempo -aseguró

- Nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión -le contestó molesto

- ¿Es que hoy en día una no puede dar su opinión?- le contestó Kagome con las mismas palabras que le dijo él antes

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del teléfono, se puede escuchar a alguien maldiciendo y diciendo un discursito que nadie oye a cerca de como se está hechando a perder la educación.

- Será mejor que contestes al teléfono, tu amigo me está dando dolor de cabeza- comentó Inu dandole el auricular

- Antipático - murmuró Kagome al pasar al lado de Inuyasha

- Niñata - le respondió

Mientras Inu se dirigía a su habitación, Kagome contestó al teléfono

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó

- _Kag¿que pasa?_-preguntó una voz precupado de hombre al otro lado del teléfono

- ¿Matt¿Eres tú?

- _¿Quién sino? Oye¿quién era ese chico tan antipático que contestó¿Tu novio? No deberías salir con un chico tan maleducado ¿ Y que hace en tu casa?_-dijo muy molesto por ser tratadocon tan mala educación

- ¡¡¿¿ Quién ha dicho que sea mi novio??!! -gritó Kagome

De repente se oye la voz de Inuyasha

- ¡¡MÁS QUISIERAS TÚ!! -gritó desde su habitación (vaya si ay q tener un oído muy agudo o kag tiene una voz muy potente u.u jajaja)

- ¡¡ MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS !! - le gritó con la cara roja de la ira

_- Oye, Kag. __Nunca te había escuchado gritar así antes_- dijo con miedo en la voz

- ¡¡ es que nunca me había encontrado con un tipo tan antipático, maleducado y sobre todo arrogante en mi vida !!

- _Te entiendo. Pero¿Quién es? y ¿Qué hace en tu piso?_

- Se llama Inuyasha Taisho y desde hace 10 minutos vive en mi piso. Es un buen amigo de Sango y Miroku y como no podía quedarse en el piso de ellos, yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo. Pero si huviese sabido que tenía tan mal caracter, no lo llego a invitar. Habrá una batalla campal todos los días

- _¡Vaya! No me gustaría estar en su pellejo cuando te pones de malhumor_

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -le preguntó molesta

- _No, por nada_ -respondió con un poco de miedo

- Más te vale -amenazó Kagome en voz baja

- _Eh...oye, cambiando de tema, ese apellido me resulta familiar_- dijo pensativo

- ¿Qué apellido? -preguntó confundida

- _Taisho. Creo que lo he oído en alguna parte _-dijo pensativo, intentando recordar donde lo había escuchado

- ¿Donde?

- _Mmm...¡ Ya se ! Trabajé en un caso en donde murió un matrimonio en su casa._

- Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con Inuyasha? -prentó muy curiosa

- _Pues, que el matrimonio eran los padres de tu amigo. Murieron quemados en su casa mientras dormían_

- Sus padres murieron quemados- dijo Kagome con voz queda

- _Sus muertes no fue accidental_- continuó Matt-_ Descubrimos indicios de que alguien le prendió fuego a la casa. _

- Entonces... -dejó el resto de la frase sin terminar

- _Hay un asesino suelto que no ha completado su misión de exterminar a los Taisho_-continuó

- Ah! Inuyasha está en peligro -dijo un poco preocupada por su recién compañero de piso

- _Si. Pero por lo que sabemos de la forma de actuar, este caso se asemeja muchísimo a otros. El causante del incendio, es un asesino en serie, pero sabemos que no trabaja solo_

- Quieres decir que es un asesino a sueldo

- _Si. Pero no te preocupes, este asesino solo mata a las personas por quienes le han pagado. No mata a otros porque no le han pagado por hacerlo. Así que no te preocupes, no te harán daño. Pero tienes que acompañar a Inuyasha a todas partes, estando contigo estará a salvo._

- ¡¡¿¿YO¿¿Por qué no un guardaespaldas?? -exclamó Kagome

- _Por que al asesino le encanta matarlos. Por eso, estando contigo no os matará a ninguno_

- Bueno, haré lo que pueda. Ya me inventaré alguna excusa. Eh por cierto¿por qué me llamaste? -preguntó curiosa

- _Ah! jejeje casi lo olvido. Me voy de vacaciones a Europa y me han ascendido_- dijo muy contento

Matt es uno de los mejores amigos de Kagome. Es el hijo de un agente del FBI. Pero hace unos años, su padre ascendió y hoy en día, recluta a jovenes con capacidades especiales para trabajar para el FBI. Un día reclutó a su hijo, Matt, y ahora es agente de campo para ellos. Aunque es muy joven, es uno de los mejores. Su padre está muy orgulloso de él.

- Me alegro mucho, ya era hora -le dijo muy contenta sabiendo que ya estaba un paso más cerca de su sueño, ser tan importante y heróico como su padre

- _Jajajaja sip. Bueno, yo me voy de vacas mañana, si quieres algo, me llamas al móvil. Y recuerda, no dejes solo a tu amigo. Aunque sea un poco arrogante y eso, hay que recordar que sus padres han muerto por culpa de un asesino en serie y que está intentando matarle. Me gustaría investigar el caso cuando vuelva. Un beso, preciosa._

- Haré lo que me pides. Que te lo pases bien, un besazo enorme- contestó Kag, y después le mandó un beso

Justo cuando Kagome le decía esto último y le mandaba el beso, Inuyasha entró en el salón con el pijama puesto ( o sea, sólo con un pantalón ¬¬, komo me gustaria ser kagome en ese momento o)

Inuyasha no sabía porqué ese gesto le molestó tanto, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Kagome caería en sus brazos como que se llamaba Inuaysha Taisho. Y si era la mujer que él buscaba y estaba casi seguro que era ella, pues le propondría una relación más seria, y quien sabe, a lo mejor incluso se casaban. Vale, eso era muy precipitado. Lo mejor sería ir conquistándola, pensó Inuyasha.

- ¿Ya has terminado de hablar, cariño?- le dijo a Kagome con tono meloso

Kagome no estaba escuchando lo que Inuyasha le decía, sólo podía admirar ese perfecto y magnífico toráx (y quien no? ¬¬ yo en vez de admirarlo me lanzaría al cuello y lo violaría en la alfombra del salón ¬¬ jajajajaja xD no es broma ¬¬ )

- ¡¡KAG!!

- Eh??- musitó aún perdida con el movimiento de los músculos que se ondulaban cuando Inuyasha cerraba la puerta corredera que comunicaba el salón con el pasillo de los dormitorios.

- Kag...- dijo Inu al darse cuenta de que Kagome le estaba mirando su musculoso pecho (está muy weno, pero como todos los hombres son muy tontos u.u) - Ya se que mi cuerpo es espectacular, pero me gustaría que cerraras la boca y te limpiaras las babas para prestarme atención. ( se me olvidaba, también son muy arrogantes ¬¬ )

Ahora, Kagome sí le escuchó

- ¿Sabías que eres un arrogante de lo peor?- le dijo un poco furiosa, pero todavía estaba un poco afectada por lo que estaba viendo

- No soy arrogante, soy realista. No eres la primera que se queda mirando mi cuerpo así -contestó muy arrogantemente

- ¿Qué querías? -preguntó intentando olvidarse de lo que acababa de ver (si, komo no? ¬¬)

- Preguntarte que hay de cenar, y quien era ese tipo

- No he preparado nada porque no sabía que te gustaba, así que pediremos una pizza. Y la otra pregunta ¿Qué te importa? - le respondió molesta

- ¿Era tu novio?- preguntó con curiosidad

- No ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

- Por nada. Sólo te lo pregunto porque hace un momento le mandaste un beso, y se me hacía raro

- Sólo le mandé un beso porque se va de vacaciones a Europa. Además, siempre le mando besos a mis amigos por teléfono y ...y¿Porqué te lo estoy contando?

- Jejejeje no lo se. Cambiando de tema¿ De qué quieres la pizza, cariño?

- De ...¡No me llames cariño! -gritó turbada

- ¿Porqué no? Yo siempre le digo "cariño" a las mujeres hermosas-contestó con una sonrisa de encanto

- no me llames "cariño"- le dijo sonrosada

- Me gusta llamarte "cariño" -Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a perder esta batalla. Y la iba a ganar, de eso estaba seguro

- Haz lo que quieras- dijo con un suspiro cansado, sabiendo que él la iba a llamr "cariño" cuando quisiera

- Vale, cariño -dijo un Inuyasha muy contento. Éste era su primer paso para conquistar a su compañera de apartamento, y el próximo no iba a tardar mucho

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**komo el cap 2 era muy corto, e decidido poner ahora el cap 3 n.n komo vereis es muy largo y e decidido acerle caso a Vampirestar en poner guiones en vez de lo q puse n.n. Espero q os guste xq lo e tenido q modificar muxo, ya lo tenia escrito y lo e extendido para q sea mas largo. Se me vino la inspiracion y no paré de escribir n.nU.**

**Kiero agradecer a los q me dejan reviews xq me animen muxo ToT y me levantan la moral para seguir kon el fic.**

**Intentare poner los cap mas largos, ok? n.n y ya q estoy de vacas pues actualizare mas seguido n.n**

**X cierto, si alguien kiere ablar konmigo nada mas q tiene q agregarme al msn q estare encantada de conocer y acer amigos n.n mi msn esta en mi profile n.n**

**Un beso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y posiblemente actualize mañana, el 31 o el 1 de enero dependiendo de los reviews q tenga n.n a mas reviews lo pondre antes n.n**

**CARMEN**


	4. Tu dulce voz

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ESPERO Q OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP n.n**

_**Inuyasha y compañía NO son míos ToT si lo fuesen, Inuyasha y Kagome vivirían felices para siempre n.n**_

_**--------------------------------**_

bla,bla,bla -diálogo

_bla,bla,bla_ -pensamientos de los personajes

(bla,bla,bla) -Notas de autora ( o sea yo xD)

_**RESUMEN: Kagome era una chica normal y corriente hasta que un día, llegó a su vida el chico de sus sueños, pero éste no se lo iva a poner fácil. Él era el inquilino y ella era la mujer de su vida, pero, no se lo iva a demostrar. Una historia llena de amor, romance, peleas, y sobre todo...de cachetadas(para miroku xD)**_

_**--------------------------------**_

CAP 4: Tu dulce voz

- Señor, se nos ha informado de que uno de los hijos del matrimonio Taisho, el más pequeño, está en las afueras de la ciudad viviendo con una chica. ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó un hombre vestido de negro

En medio de la penumbra de la habitación, se oye una voz desagradable al fondo

- Averigua quien es esa chica. Y llama a nuestro ''amigo'' para que no los pierda de vista a ninguno de los dos- contestó mientras estaba sentado mirando por la ventana y con una risa diavólica, dió por terminada la conversación.

Cuando el sirviente se fue, se pudo ver la sonrisa malévola del hombre.

- Ya he encontrado a uno de los hermanos, ahora sólo me falta el otro wuawuawua (risa diavólica ¬¬)

Mientras en un apartamento, dos jóvenes cenan en la mesa del salón.

- Kag, cariño, siento mucho importunar así de improvisto en tu casa. Pero, no tenía otra opción. No conozco a nadie en esta ciudad. Sólo a Sango y Miroku.-comentó mientras miraba el trozo de pizza en su mano.

Kagome se quedó sin habla. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha le pedía perdón y no estaba acostumbrada a eso después de como se comportó desde que lo conoció.

- _Creo que le he juzgado mal. Quizás Matt tenga razón y se muestra tan arrrogante para ocultar su dolor por perdre a sus padres_-pensó-. No te preocupes. Además, yo estoy muy sola aquí y es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Muy sola?- preguntó Inuyasha asombrado. Inuyasha cada vez estaba más asombrado con lo que iba descubriendo de su compañera. Y lo que más se preguntaba era¿Como una chica de su belleza no tiene novio?

- Sí, últimanente Sango sale mucho con Miroku. A veces me invitan en sus salidas pero, conociendo a Miroku, seguro que me llevan a un club nocturno -dijo con una cara sombría

- Jajajaja...conociendo a Miroku no me extraña- comentó con una sonrisa, pensando en el pervertido de su amigo

- Además, Miroku ha pervertido a mi amiga. Y no me gustaría que me pasara a mí

- Jejejeje..A mí me pasó lo mismo. Pero, supe controlarlo. Sí, aunque no te lo creas lo hice-aseguró Inuyasha al ver la cara de Kagome

- Tendré que verlo para creerlo -dijo con desconfianza

- Cuando lo veamos, te lo demuestro- prometió Inuyasha

- Inuyasha¿Cómo es que viniste a la ciudad solo?-preguntó Kag, era la forma más indicada para abordar el tema de su familia

- Eso no te incumbe-le respondió con la mirada furibunda

- Lo siento, no era mi intención preguntarte algo así-comentó Kag un poco austada por la respuesta de Inuyasha

- Perdóname tú. Es que me pilló desprevenido, eso es todo-dijo arrepentido

- No te preguntaré nada más, no es de mi incumbencia. Cambiando de tema¿quieres que te enseñe la ciudad mañana?

- Eh...vale -dijo con una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que hacían tiempo que no daba-. Por lo que veo, no eres tan mala -comentó, sabiendo que eso la pondría molesta. Le encantaba molestarla.

- ¿Cómo me temo eso? -preguntó molesta

- Mujer, pues creo que como un cumplido

- ¿Eso era un cumplido?

- Tómatelo como quieras

- Ya que estas con tan buen humor¿porqué no friegas los platos y los vasos?

- ¿Que?¿estas de floja?

- _me ha pillado jejejeje _– pensó con una gotita en la cabeza-.Claro que no -dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¬¬

- Si no friegas los platos, te aventuras a probar ''mi ataque especial'' - dijo enseñando el puño

- Ataque especial? o.O

Cuando Inuyasha fregó los platos (con un chichón en la cabeza jajaja) se dirigió a su habitación

- Esa Kagome, mira que pegarme -murmuró con una mano en su chichón-. Y encima el supuesto ''ataque especial'' es el mismo con el que la madre de Shin- Chan le pega. No tiene imaginación- murmuró el chico de ojos ambar con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto

La habitación de Inuyasha era muy espaciosa. Justo enfrente de la puerta, había una ventana que daba al jardín, a la derecha estaba la cama con su mesilla de noche, y a la izquierda había un escritorio con los libros de texto de la universidad y su ordenador portátil.

- Por lo menos, este lugar esta muy bien- sonrió viendo su habitación

Mientras Inuyasha hablaba solo, Kagome se puso a escuchar música en su habitación.

_**''Hoy me buscas como león en celo, que te crees que soy para tí?**_

_**No hay manera de ocultar tus miedos, no es cuestión, de ser el mejor**_

_**No habrá lugar para ocultarme, tú estas detrás, y al final**_

_**Tu dulce voz viene y va, no me deja olvidar **_

_**Tu dulce voz otra vez, prometiendo volver**_

_**Ya no hay razón para estar en el mismo lugar**_

_**Tu dulce voz otra vez, pretende encender mi piel**_

_**nana nana nanana **_

_**nana nana nanana**_

_**Hoy me ofreces el placer que nunca rechazé, y no se comprender**_

_**Respiro el cielo de tu cuerpo y muero en el deseo por tu calor**_

_**Siges aquí, en mis sueños, tú estas detrás, y al final**_

_**Tu dulce voz... **_

_**No pienses que esta vez, duele no tener, algo que sea tuyo**_

_**Es fácil ser un recuerdo**_

_**Tu dulce voz...(2 bis)**_

_**Tu dulce voz otra vez, pretende encender mi piel''**_

****

- Me encanta esta canción - dice mientras salta de la cama y coge un peine como micrófono (quien no lo ha echo alguna vez? yo todavía lo sigo haciendo o//o pero ahora con el mando a distancia o////o)

Una vez echo esto, nuestra prota se pone a cantar la canción ''ser o parecer'' de RBD. Pero no sabe que un apuesto, hermoso, impresionante, magnífico, espectacular, maravilloso...(ejem, creo que me he pasado o///o) estaba espiando como la hermosa chica bailaba y cantaba.

- _canta muy bien. Y se mueve como quiere_ – pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa muy pervertida-. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien- dijo sin dejar de sonreir de manera pervertida (El culpable de pervertir a mi Inuyasha es Miroku, seguro ¬¬ y después dice que no)

Kagome se da cuenta de que Inuyasha la observa, pero no se iba a sonrojar, no señor. Haría que se sonrojara él

- _con que te gusta espiar, no? Pues, te vas a arrepentir _-pensó Kagome-. Ay - suspiró Kagome sentandose en la cama- Me gustaría saber si Inuyasha tiene novia- comentó pensativa sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la puerta entreabierta- Es un chico muy apuesto, así que de seguro que tiene novia – se dijo ella misma muy triste-. Espero que no. Si no tiene, ya le enseñaré yo como divertirse- dijo con una de esas sonrisas tan características de Miroku.

Inuyasha no se podía mover del sitio. Incluso, ya estaba teniendo imágenes de una Kagome desnuda debajo de él... En medio de sus fantasías, se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una erección de sólo imaginársela desnuda!!!!! A él nunca le había pasado eso.

Inuyasha tragó saliva

- A la primera oportunidad, le diré que no tengo novia -murmuró tapandose la hinchada erección con sus dos manos (Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! CON SUS DOS MANOS!!!!!!!!!!! YA TIENE QUE SER GRANDE!!!!!!! ejem, perdón u.u esq...tiene que ser un espectáculo, no? y una es de carne y hueso u.u y sip soy una pervertida de lo peor jajajajajajaja)

Dejando a una Kagome aguantando la risa, y a un Inuyasha corriendo a refugiarse en su habitación, nos encontramos con otra pareja un tanto histérica, bueno sólo a la parte femenina

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ PERVERTIDO !!!!!!!!!!!- grita Sango, dandole un buen guantazo a su novio

- Pero Sanguito, tú sabes que mi mano está maldita- contesta un Miroku con una marca roja en el rostro.

- Reza para que cuando un día despiertes, te encuentres con dos manos -le dijo furiosa

Miroku la miró asustado, Sango era muy capaz de hacer eso. Y entonces, Miroku ya no podría tocar todos esos culitos tan encantadores, tan redonditos...

- Cambiando de tema¿Cómo crees que se llevaran Inu y Kag?- preguntó pensativa, sabiendo cómo sabía que sus dos amigos tenían mucho carácter

- Depende del doble sentido de tu pregunta

- Sólo sabes pensar en una sóla cosa?????!!!!!!!

- Depende del doble sentido de tu pregunta

Sango le fulminó con la mirada

- ¿Te sentirás más tranquila si les llamo?- preguntó para no llevarse un buen golpe

-si

**(N/A: pongo en cursiva lo que dice Inu)**

-¿Hola¿Inuyasha?

- _¿Qué quieres, monje?_- contestó un poco enfadado

- Inuyasha¿Qué ha pasado?

- _¿Cómo sabes que ha pasado algo?_- con tono confuso

- Porque cada vez que te enfadas me dices ''monje''

- _¿porqué llamas?_

- Para saber que ha pasado entre Kagome y tú- dijo con voz pícara

- _¿Q-qué quieres de-decir?_- tartamudeó Inu

- No te hagas el inocente, que nos conocemos

_- No se de que estas hablando_- muy indiferente

- Venga, no te hagas el tonto. ¿Quien te adiestró en el maravilloso mundo de la seducción?

- _maldito hoshi hentai, no se le escapa ni una _-pensó molesto

- Bueno, me lo vas a decir, o no?

- _No ha pasado nada_

- Inuyasha...- dijo el hoshi impaciente

- _Mierda, se lo tendré que decir, si no es capaz de presentarse aquí y preguntárselo a Kagome –_ pensó-.La verdad es que...

- Es que...

- _Me esta empezando a gustar...un poco_- se apresuró a decir

- ...

- _¿No dices nada?_- contestó incrédulo, sabiendo como se sabe que al monje le encanta molestar a Inu en estos asuntos (y a cualquiera n.n esq se le pone una carita...)

- Que fuerte, que fuerte, que fuerte- dice con la voz de Jorge Javier Vázquez (es un presentador de cotilleos, que se hizo famoso diciendo esto. Creo que sólo lo conocemos los españoles u.u)

- _Ya sabía yo que diría algo__ -pensó molesto-. _No se te ocurre decir otra cosa

- Jijijiji como que?

- _Hoshi hentai _

- Jejeje bromas a parte, esta conversación hay que hablarlo en otro lugar. ¿Qué te parece mañana?

- _Mañana no puedo- dijo recordado que mañana Kagome le enseñaría la ciudad_

- ¿No¿A donde vas? o mejor dicho¿Con quien vas?- preguntó con u tono de voz pícaro

- _Kagome me va a enseñar la ciudad_

- Mmmmm...buena suerte. Parece como si fuera una cita

- _¿Cita?_ o.O

- Sip. Bueno, te dejo. Aquí tengo a mi Sanguito queriendo saber que me has contado- y hay se oye a Sango que coge el teléfono

- Eso no es verdad no soy tan chismosa

- Pero Sanguito, si fuiste tú la que me dijo que los llamara- con voz inocente

- Monje, cállese!!- dijo un poco molesta

_- siempre me dicen ''monje'' cuando se enfadan conmigo, y yo no les hago nada –_ pensó miroku con una cara de inocente (sin comentarios ¬¬)

- _Sango, pásame a Miroku _-dijo molesto. Siempre estaban igual.

Sango le pasa el teléfono a Miroku

-Dime, Inuyasha

- _No le cuentes nada a Sango, ni a nadie_- dijo amenazándolo

- No te preocupes, no lo diré

_- Eso espero, hablamos otro día_- y colgó

- ¿Qué no dirás? -preguntó Sango

- Nada

- Monje -dijo molesta

- No puedo decirte, son cosas de hombres

- _ya me lo dirás _-pensó Sango

- Así que estas ahí, Inuyasha. Ya verás, cuando menos te lo esperes te encontrarás con un cuchillo en la espalda wuawuawua(risa diavólica ¬¬)

Pasando una noche muy tranquila, al fin llegó la mañana. Y con los rayos del sol, venía el sonido del canto de los pájaros y el aroma de las flores del jardín.

Y hablando de los rayos del sol, unos jugetones rayos acariciaban el hermoso rostro de un bello durmiente (jijiji n.n). En ese preciso instante, abrió sus impactantes ojos dorados, que nada más verlos te hipnotizaban. Al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle de que era de día, se levanta de un salto para ir al baño y ducharse (q madrugador me a salido jajaja)

Abre la puerta del baño y se acerca al lavamanos. Al abrir la llave del agua, se da cuenta de que sale muy poca agua. En ese momento se escucha de fondo un sonido de agua mucho más potente. Como si alguien se estuviera...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aki os dejo el cap 4 n.n espero q os guste y q dejeis reviews n.n**

**_olga_: Si, yo puse el fic en cemzoo n.n pero komo no pude seguir escribiendo xq no tenia tiempo lo tuve q dejar ToT. Pero e aprobexado q estoy de vacas para seguirla pero en fanfiction n.n. komo veras no es la misma q puse n.n lo e re-escrito para acerla mas larga y e puesto mas contenido n.n y gracias x decir q escribo bien n.n la vdd esq me levanta el animo snif n.n**

**_pelirroja16_: gracias x poner un review n.n y me alegra muxo q te rias con mi fic n.n la vdd esq principalmente todo lo q escribo lo ago kon humor xq asi soy yo jajaajajajaja soy muy bromista n.n**

**_KaoruRurouni24_: la vdd esq a mi tamb me gustaria tener a un inquilino komo inu jajajajajajajja y sobre lo del lemmon...intentare poner n.n lo mas seguro esq ponga mas de uno n.n xq a mi me encanta q aya lemmon en los fic q leo jajajajajaj esq soy una pervertida wuawuawuawuauwa y pondre kontys largas n.n si no se me va la inspiracion claro u.u**

**solo me qeda decir...FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! q tengais una muy feliz noche vieja y no os atraganteis kon las uvas n.n yo la vdd esq lo mas seguro esq lo aga jajajajajaja el año pasado lo ize jajajajajajaja**

**un besazo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CARMEN**


	5. Una revelación inesperada

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ESPERO Q OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP n.n**

**Inuyasha y compañía no son míos si lo fueran, ya habrían acabado kon Naraku u.u**

_**--------------------------------**_

bla,bla,bla -diálogo

_bla,bla,bla_ -pensamientos de los personajes

(bla,bla,bla) -Notas de autora ( o sea yo xD)

_**RESUMEN: Kagome era una chica normal y corriente hasta que un día, llegó a su vida el chico de sus sueños, pero éste no se lo iva a poner fácil. Él era el inquilino y ella era la mujer de su vida, pero, no se lo iva a demostrar. Una historia llena de amor, romance, peleas, y sobre todo...de cachetadas(para miroku xD)**_

_**--------------------------------**_

CAP 5: Una revelación inesperada

Kagome estaba tranquilamente duchandose, cuando la presión del agua disminuyó de intensidad. Al descubrirlo, Kagome abrió la mampara y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su compañero de piso en el lavamanos tan tranquilamente. Al saber que estaba en el baño con un chico, y no con cualquier chico sino con ESE chico, gritó con todas sus fuerzas (q no eran pocas jijiji)

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿PERO Q HACES AQUI???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha, que ya estaba más que despierto con ese grito, se volvió para encontrarse a Kagome...

- Ka...ka...go...me -balbuceó con un poco de dificultad

Kagome estaba detrás de la mampara dejando ver su esbelta pierna y una parte de la cadera izquierda. Pero a nuestro querido Inu solo al ver esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo ya estaba un poquito duro (saven a lo q me refiero? xD). Eso si que lo despertó de veras.

- ¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAL DE AQUI AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!! -le decía al tiempo que cojía una toalla para taparse y salía de la ducha.

Inuyasha se queda un poco conmocionado al ver como la toalla que se había puesto era muy pequeña, le dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos generosos que al apretar Kagome la mano para que no se caiga la toalla, los subía de manera muy sugerente, y dejaba ver sus fabulosas piernas torneadas y un poco más arriba de los muslos. En fin, que estaba como quería y él no podía resistirse a esa visión, era un hombre con sangre en las venas por Kami!!

Asi que, se fue hacercando lentamente mientras ella lo maldecía con un vocabulario que sería el orgullo de un marinero.

Kagome no se dió cuenta hasta que Inuyasha la cojió por cintura acercándola más a él para que pudiese ver el efecto que ella le provocaba. Le cojió la nuca con la mano izquierda y se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios.

- Desde que te vi me he preguntado cómo sería besar esos labios que me traen loco -dijo con voz ronca

Kagome no podía hacer nada. Inuyasha la tenía muy bien agarrada y si hay que ser sincera, ella también se preguntó cómo sería besarlo. Sus labios estaban a tan sólo unos milímitros cuando de repente Kagome se da cuenta de que el baño se estaba inundando (q exagerada soy ¬¬)

- Inuyasha, el baño se está inundando

- ¿Qué? -dijo sin hacerle caso mientras intentaba besarla.

- Inuyasha el baño -repitió

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? -le dijo un poco molesto por no haber podido besarla.

- El baño se está inundando -le repitió más que molesta

- ¿Inundando? -preguntó sin entender

- El baño. Agua. Inundación. ¿Lo pillas?

- No hace falta que me hables como si fuera tonto

- Sin comentarios

- Weno, vas a cerrar el grifo, o no?

- No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer -le dijo malhumorada al cerar el grifo.

- No tendría que decirlo si lo hubieses hecho

Kagome se da la vuelta para enfrentarlo y poner los brazos en jarras.

- Inuyasha¿Qué haces todavía en el baño? Vete!!!!!!

Inuyasha se dió cuenta de que Kagome había dejado de aguantar la toalla y sabiendo de que si seguía allí, lo más posible sea que se abalancase sobre ella, le quite la toalla que tenía, le diera la vuelta poniendola contra la pared del baño y...(censurado xD)

- Feh! (me encanta cuando inu dice eso xD) -se da la vuelta y sale del baño-. Maldita Kagome -entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta-. Ahora si que se lo ha buscado. No se puede dejar ver a un hombre un cuerpazo como ese y salir indebne.

De repente se para (xq estaba dando vueltas x la habitación ¬¬) y con una de esas sonrisa tan típicas de Miroku dice:

- Ya tengo la venganza perfecta

---------------------------------------------

Como tenían planeado del día anterior, Kagome le enseñó a Inuyasha la ciudad. El centro comercial, el museo, una feria medieval (donde yo vivo lo acen n.n) y por último el parque. Fueron a la heladería que había en el parque cuando:

- ¿Qué vas a pedir encanto? -preguntó el heladero con una sonrisa lasciva al ver a Kagome.

Kagome iba vestida con una camiseta a rayas azul y blanco con los hombros al aire y de mangas largas con una falda hasta medio muslo azul oscuro y unas botas negras altas por debajo de la rodilla. Mientras que Inuyasha llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas largas muy ajustado a su espléndido cuerpo con unos vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas nike blancas.

- eh...un helado de vainilla y nata (es mi preferido xD) -respondió un poco sonrojada al ver que el heladero era un chico casi de la misma edad que ella y muy guapo. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, su cabello era castaño recogido en una cola alta y una piel bronceada.

- Y¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? -preguntó sensualmente

Inuyasha al ver que ese tipo estaba flirteando con Su Kagome, la puso detrás suyo y le dijo:

- No te importa -dijo furioso y con llamas en los ojos

- y ¿Tu quien eres? -le preguntó de la mismo manera

- Tampoco te importa -dijo bruscamente y se fue con Kagome bien lejos de la mirada de ese chico.

Al ver un banco, Inuyasha se sienta y Kagome se queda de pie delante de él con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso, Inuyasha?

- Feh! No me gustaba como te miraba -contestó mirado hacia otro lado.

Kagome se quedó en shock (se escribe asi? O.o). Inuyasha estaba celoso. Que fabulosa idea, pensó Kagome feliz. Pero, que estaba pensando?. A ella no le gustaba Inuyasha, solo era un chico guapo, más bien atracctivo y con un cuerpo de vértigo que vivía en su apartamento, pero que un chico asi de atracctivo estuviera celoso de que un chico se interesara en ti era un buen método para levantarte el ego.

- No es lo que piensas – dijo al ver la cara que ponía-. Sólo que estabas saliendo conmigo y no me gusta que la chica con la que salgo flirtee con otro en mis narices -dijo molesto al recordar a ese chico que estaba intentando ligar con SU Kagome.

- Yo no estoy saliendo contigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!y tampoco flirtee con él!!!!!!Además, nunca en mi vida saldría contigo -dijo aunque si era sincera con ella misma, le gustaría salir con él

- Ah, no? Y eso porque? -preguntó con curiosidad. A él nunca le habían dicho que no querían salir con él. En su antiguo instituto, todas las chicas se le lanzaban al cuello (jejeje yo sería una de ellas xD)

- Por que no me gustas ni te encuentro deseable -contestó sin inmutarse. Era la mentira más grande en toda la historia de la humanidad, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saber que con sólo una palabra, él la tendría en la palma de la mano. Era una cuestión de orgullo.

- Eso ya lo veremos

Al principio Kagome no sabía a qué se refería pero, cuando Inuyasha la sentó en sus rodillas y la sujetó firmemente, supo lo que iba a pasar. La iba a besar y ella no podía hacer nada, porque era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo.

Inuyasha en realidad no tenía pensado besarla, en ese momento, pero no pudo controlarse cuando Kagome le dijo que no lo deseaba. Eso era simplemente inaceptable (ay esta el tremendo ego de los hombres ¬¬ aunque si lo dice Inu es xq es vdd (moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo)) Asi que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya era demasiado tarde, la estaba besando.

Era el primer beso de Kagome y no sabía que hacer. Inuyasha la estaba besando muy tiernamente, como si supiera que era su primer beso (si no tenia experiencia es normal q Inu lo sepa ¬¬) Al principio, sólo era un roce de labios, después Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza para poder besarla mejor y más profundamente. A continuación, rozó su lengua contra los labios de ella para que los abriera y así poder descubrir su sabor, pero como Kagome no tenía experiencia no sabía que era lo que Inu quería.

- Abre la boca cariño -le dijo con la voz ronca de la excitación-. Ábrela para mí...vamos cariño

Kagome la abrió e inmediatamente, la lengua de Inuyasha penetró en esa boca para descubrir que sabía tan dulce como parecía. Su lengua exploró y exploró hasta que ambos se apartaron para poder respirar.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que había sido el beso más excitante, ardiente y a la vez tan dulce de toda su vida. Sabía que para Kagome, éste había sido su primer beso y por eso se esmeró para que fuese memorable (ya creo que fue memorable o//o mas kisiera yo q mi primer beso fuese asi ¬¬ y si es posible kon un chico super wuapísismo jijiji)

Todavía la tenía cojida por la cintura cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía que explicarle a Kagome porqué la había besado y por consigiente sobrevivir después.

Kagome por su parte todavía estaba algo alucinada por el beso. Se levantó del regazo de Inuyasha y lo miró de una forma muy rara.

- Kag...yo -estaba muy nervioso porque no quería que Kagome se enfadase con él. No sólo poque si lo hacía estaría muerto, sino porque en verdad ese beso había sido un beso mágico, en ese beso, Inuyasha supo que Kagome era la chica indicada para él. Era la chica que había estado esperando. Y no quería que por sus impulsos la perdiese.

- Vamonos, que se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a la universidad.

Dicho aquello se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar derecho a su apartamento.

Inuyasha no salía de su asombro, Kagome no le había dicho nada!! no lo había abofeteado, no le había gritado ni insultado!!

- Creo que tengo una suerte prodigiosa -dijo asombrado al tiempo que se levantaba del banco y caminaba detrás de esa chica que desde que la vio lo volvió loco.

---------------------------------------------

Detrás de un árbol del parque

??: Me las pagarás Kagome Higurashi -susurró una voz en la tranquilidad del atardecer-. Juro que me las pagarás.

---------------------------------------------

Caminando por la calle al lado de Inuyasha, Kagome reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido en el parque. No sabía porque no le había dicho nada en ese momento. Cuando sus labios se tocaron sintió una sensación muy rara en el estómago, y cuando ya la besó de verdad fue como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él. Al terminar el beso, Kagome descubrió una cosa sorprendente, estaba enamorada de su inquilino. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojar de la cabeza a los pies.

Inuyasha no le había dicho nada mientras caminaban, ya que también estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre ese día. Fue muy raro que ese beso con una inocente novata en esos términos le hubiera hecho sentir mil cosas a la vez. Mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, esas ganas de no parar nunca de besarla, no poder dejar de mirarla, celos de que algun chico se le acerque a menos de unos 30 metros de distancia..._un momento, he dicho celos??? mariposas???pero que me pasa????_-pensó Inuyasha-._ Sólo fue un beso, nada más.Eso no quiere decir que me guste o que me atraiga o que me haya enamorado perdida y absolutamente de ella._

Al pensar en eso, Inuyasha se paró en seco.

_- Enamorarme de ella? _-pensó-._ Estoy enamorado de ella?pero, cómo ha podido pasar?sólo nos conocemos desde ayer y no he tenido oportunidad de conocerla mejor y.., estoy enemorado de ella _-aceptó de una vez Inuyasha-. _Yo sólo creí que sería como cuando estaba con Kikyo, pero con Kagome es diferente, muy diferente. Con sólo un beso, ya sabía que ella era la indicada, pero nunca creyó que se enamoraría tan pronto. Ahora si que la conquistaré. No estoy seguro que pueda vivir sin ella ahora que sé como saben sus labios, ahora que sé que me he enamorado de ella, que es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien._

Se podía ver en la calle a dos adolescentes parados en mitad de la acera, los dos con los ojos desorbitados, quietos como si fueran estatuas, rojos como tomates y enamorados el uno de la otra sin saber que los sentimientos que se tienen son correspondidos.

Al final, se miran e inmediatamente apartan la mirada aún más rojos que antes para continuar caminando sin decir ni una palabra e inmersos en pensamientos como¿Que voy ha hacer ahora? o ¿Cómo le haré para actuar cómo si no hubiera ocurrida nada? o ¿Cual es la mejor manera para enamorarla? (ya saben kien lo a pensado, vdd?? no ace falta q lo diga ¬¬)

---------------------------------------------

Al otro lado de la ciudad

- Señor, ya la tenemos infiltrada en la universidad -dijo el sirviente

- Muy bien -contestó una voz aterradora-. Ya te puedes ir

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran dos veces, el sirviente se marchó tan rápido como si le estuvieran persigiendo los mismísimos demonios del infierno.

- Muy pronto, Inuyasha Taisho, muy pronto te reunirás con tus padres wuawauwuawuawua (risa diabólica ¬¬)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**espero q os aya gustado el cap n.n y sip soy una pervertida u.u pero las pervertidas somos las mejores en escribir kosas pervertidas n.n, weno, creo q esta muy cerca el cap kon el lemmon, creo q fue KaoruRurouni24 la q dijo lo del lemmon y yo no sabia si ponerlo, pero hoy me a dado por escribirla, aunque tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme y mareos, no me a inpedido poneros el cap 5 n.n ademas de q Aome22 me dijo q lo pusiera n.n asi q aki esta n.n espero opner pronto el lemmon xq creo q me a salido muy bien siendo el primer lemmon q e escrito en mi vida u///////////u**

**un besazo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero q pongais reviews xq me animan muxo n.n y me levantan la moral tanto q no lo podeis imaginar n.n**


	6. El primer día de clases

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ESPERO Q OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP n.n**

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen u.u**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAP 6: El primer día de clase

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido más molesto que hay sobre la faz de la tierra se escuchó por todo el departamento.

Rin Rin Rin

- Maldito despertador -murmura Kagome mientras coje el despertador y lo estrella contra la pared, pero en vez de estrellar el despertador estrella su móvil

Cuando Kagome se da cuenta de lo que ha echo, se levanta para recoger su amado móvil del suelo, dejando que algunos pedazos de él se expandan por el suelo.

- Mi móvil -dijo llorosa-. Mi amado móvil -continuó diciendo llevando al móvil hasta su pecho-. El móvil que me regaló mi mamá -bajó su cabeza dejando que su flequillo le tapara los ojos. Pero levanta la cabeza de pronto y se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora ya me podré comprar un móvil nuevo!!!!!!!!!! wuawuawuawuawua

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Podrías dejar de reirte como una loca chiflada????!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Intento dormir!!!!!!!!!!! -le gritó Inuyasha desde su habitación

Estaba muy molesto porque no pudo dormir en toda la noche. No hacía más que pensar cómo le haría para que Kagome se enamorara de él. Pero, lo único se le venía a la cabeza era ese beso y las ganas que tenía de volverlo a hacer. De tanto pensar, no se dió cuenta de la hora que era y cuando miró su reloj pegó un extridente grito.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Son las 8: 30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de Universidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -exclamó corriendo hasta el baño.

Sabiendo lo que pasaría en el baño, Kagome se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientra inu se duchaba.

Kagome no podía para de pensar en lo que pasó ayer en el parque. Inuyasha me besó, pensó Kagome colorada. Pero ya tendría tiempo en pensar en eso estando clases, ahora tenía que preparar el desayuno.

En la ducha, Inuyasha se staba enjabonando el cuerpo cuando lo llamó Kagome a la puerta del baño.

Toc Toc

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Inuyasha

- Inuyasha, el desayuno ya está listo, date prisa o se enfriará. Ah por cierto llegamos media hora tarde -dijo Kagome despreocupadamente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó aclarandose deprisa el jabón y envolviendose con una toalla la cintura

Kagome estaba en el comedor eschuchando todo el ruido que hacía Inuyasha con sus prisas. Ella estaba muy tranquila sentada en la mesa esperándolo cuando Inuyasha hizo acto de presencia en el comedor.

Inuyasha llevaba el uniforme de la universidad(la vdd esq no se si en la universidad se lleba uniforme o no, pero como es mi fic yo lo pongo u.u adems q inu esta wuapisimo kon uniforme n.n). Era un pantalón negro, con sus zapatos negros y una camisa blanca con su corbata roja que, en el caso de Inuyasha, llevaba desatada y en una mano llevaba una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones(jajaja komo tengo tan poka imaginacion kon los uniformes, los e puesto komo los de rebelde n.n q me encantan los de las chicas n.n).

Inuyasha estaba como quería, y lo peor es que él lo sabía. Kagome lo miró con los ojos saliendose de las órbitas. El uniforme le quedaba genial, perfecto.

Pero Kagome al estar tan concentrada observando a Inuyasha no se dió cuenta de que él tambien lo hacía con ella. Kagome llevaba una falda super corta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo de color negro con unas botas igualmente negras de tacón alto hasta un poco más por debajo de la rodilla, una camiseta blanca ajustada que hacía resaltar sus voluptuosos pechos y una chaqueta negra en el respaldo de la silla.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, si colmarla de cumplidos por su magnífico aspecto o si besarla hasta que ambos perdieran la consciencia por la falta de aire. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y era que hoy él le daría una sorpresa. Lo estuvo pensando durante toda la noche y estaba decidido.

Kagome no sabía como comportarse delante de él, el saber que estaba enamorada de él y recordar ese beso era suficiente como para ponerla roja como un tomate. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Inuyasha recordó una cosa que le dijo Kagome antes...LLEGABA TARDE AL PRIMER DÍA DE UNIVERSIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Rápido, dame de desayunar -ordenó Inuyasha al sentarse en la silla.

- ¿Te crees que soy tu chacha? -le preguntó molesta

- No...no, sólo que no se donde estan los utensílios para preparar la mesa y es que tenemos prisa, Kag. Llegamos tarde a la universidad -dijo complaciente

- ¿Tienes fiebre? Te duele algo? Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza estando en la ducha? -preguntó preocupada

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -dijo molesto, es que no podía ser considerado ni una vez sin que le pregunten lo mismo?

- Es sólo que es muy raro en ti que te disculpes así -contestó

- Kagome, no quiero ser grosero pero no deberíamos estar ya en la universidad y ya de paso tener algo en el estómago para poder aguantar a los profesores?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ES VERDAD!!!!!!!!! CORRE, QUE NOS DEJAN AFUERA!!!!!!!! -gritó levantandose rápidamente a coger su mochila y salir disparada hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha sólo meneó la cabeza de un lado para el otro y corrió para alcanzarla antes de que se fuera sin él.

---------------------------------------------------------

En un apartamento en las inmediaciones del campus en la universidad

- ¿Crees que lo que haces es lo correcto? -le preguntó una voz un poco preocupada

- No se si es lo correcto, pero lo que sí se es que tengo un trabajo que hacer y nadie me va a impedir que lo realice -dijo con voz siniestra

---------------------------------------------------------

En una clase de la universidad

- Kagome¿Dónde está Inuyasha? -le preguntó Sango a Kagome al verla entrar sin el chico

- Ah, es que como es nuevo en esta universidad el director lo llamó para explicarle algo

- Vale. Oye¿Cómo te fue con él? -perguntó Sango -. Según Miroku, ayer le enseñaste la ciudad a Inuyasha -al escuchar eso, Kagome se sonrojó un poco y Sango que es muy observadora, se dió cuenta de que ayer pasó algo muy interesante y que no pararía hasta saber lo que pasó.

- Ehhhhh...si...ayer le enseñé la ciudad a Inuyasha -dijo nerviosa

- Y ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó ayer o tengo que molestarte todo el día y toda la madrugada para saberlo? Porque sabes muy bien que soy muy capaz de hacerlo

Kagome suspiró derrotada, Sango tenía razón, no pararía hasta que le contara lo que pasó ayer.

- Vale, pero no se lo puedes decir a Miroku. Sabiendo como es, lo más seguro es que no pare de molestar y todo el mundo se entere

Ahora si que había conseguido atraer la atención de su amiga Sango.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó ansiosa

- Pues...que...pues...

- Venga ya Kag, cuentamelo ya

- Pues...que Inuyasha me besó ayer en el parque -dijo muy bajo para que nadie excepto Sango se enterase

- ...

- ¿Sango?

- Estás enamorada de él -afirmó más que preguntó. Estaba muy segura de eso, conocía a Kagome. Y cuando viera la cara de Inuyasha, sabría si ese beso significó algo para él. Y más le valía que fuese cierto que significaba algo porque sino, ya no necesitaría esconderse de ese asesino

- Co-co...mo...como lo...quiero decir, eso no es verdad

- Kag, se te nota el plumero -contestó entrecerrando los ojos-. Además soy tu mejor amiga, yo sé lo que te pasa. Te conozco muy bien

- Pues no es...-se paró al ver la cara de su amiga. Aunque le dijera que no, ella sabía que no la creería-. Es verdad -confirmó-. Me he enamorado de él

- Lo sabía.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabías? -preguntó un chico de ojos azules y una coletita en el pelo

- Na-nada Miroku -dijo Kagome

- Cuando una chica dice que no pasa nada es que pasa de todo -respondió Miroku cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y asintiendo con la cabeza

- Y Desde cuando te das de entendido de las mujeres? -preguntó molesta Sango

- Desde que me enamoré de una personita que esta aquí presente

- Espero que no estés hablando de mí -dijo una voz masculina muy sensual, una voz que Kagome conocía muy bien

Inuyasha estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la clase mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona pero, de reojo a la que miraba era a su Kagome. Es que cuanto más la veía con su uniforme, más guapa estaba. No podía dejar de pensar sobre la sorpresa que le daría la hora de salida, estaba impaciente por dársela.

Kagome no sabía a donde mirar, estaba muy nerviosa y no era por su primer día de clase, era por el chico más guapo del mundo mundial, y no era una exageración.

Mientras estaba divagando en sus sueños y muy especialmente en cierto beso de ayer, tocó la campana dando así por empezada la primera hora.

Todos se sentaron, expecto Inuyasha que tenía que esperar fuera de clase para ser presentado a sus compañeros.

Sango se sentaba delante de Kagome en la fila de en medio justo en la mitad de clase, dejando a Miroku en la fila de la derecha al lado de Sango.

Cuando el profesor entró, todos cayaron y se pusieron en pie y saludaron al profesor. Cuando se puso detrás de su mesa, dijo:

- Hoy tenemos tres alumnos nuevos este año -y girando la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta, dijo-. Pasad, por favor

El primero que entró fue Inuyasha y después entró otro chico

- Presentensen a la clase, por favor

La clase estaba en silencio absoluto viendo a ese perfecto espécimen de hombre, claro que la mayoría de la clase eran mujeres y algunos chicos que le miraron deforma asesina (n.nU)

- Hola, me llamo Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho -dicho esto, Inuyasha sonrió de esa forma tan sensual dejando a todas las chicas enamoradas en el acto. Pero eso no le gustó nada a Kagome que miraba a todas esas con una mirada tan asesina como las miradas de los chicos sobre Inu-. Vengo de Hong-Kong y me gustan las chicas hermosas, chicas como las que veo ahora -sonrió a las chicas igual que antes.

Al terminar esa declaración, todas las chicas de la clase supiraron al unísono. Menos Kagome y Sango. La primera echaba humo por las orejas y la otra miraba divertida como Kagome fulminaba a Inuyasha con la mirada. Y Miroku...bueno, Miroku

- ESE ES MI INU!!!!! -gritó Miroku levantandose de la silla con el pecho enchido de orgullo. Como todo monje pervertido que es, él fue el que le enseñó todo lo que sabía a Inuyasha, y no era precisamente las materias del colegio lo que le enseñó-. Tu sensei está muy orgulloso de tí -dijo Miroku limpiandose una lagrimita mientras iva a abrazar a su alumno y amigo. Inuyasha por otra parte correspondió al abrazo emocionado por sus palabras, mientras la clase, o sea las chicas se llevaban a los ojos un pañuelo y aplaudian emocionadas.

Kagome miró ese acto con los ojos como platos, mientras Sango movía la cabeza de un lado para otro poniendo los ojos blancos y mirando al cielo. Ella sabía que todo era una pantomima que llebaban haciendolo desde que se conocian. Nunca cambiaran, pensó Sango.

- Señor Hoshi, sientese AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, por favor -dijo con voz melosa (jajaja, q educado me a salido el profe jajajanada mas lejos de la realidad jajaja xD)

- Ok, profe -dijo mientras se sentaba tenía una sonrisa

- Ahora, Señor Taisho, sientese en algún sitio libre, por favor

Inuyasha miró por toda la clase y encontró un lugar perfecto. Detrás de su preciosa Kagome. Inuyasha sonrió y se fue a sentarse.

- Hola cariño -le dijo a Kagome Inuyasha al sentarse, inclinándose para susurrarselo en el oído

Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir su cálido aliento en la oreja

- Que discurso tan conmovedor, se nota que Miroku te enseñó muy bien -dijo un poco celosa. Es que no lo podía evitar, ver cómo las chicas babeaban por él es que no lo aguantaba.

- No tienes porque preocuparte, cariño -dijo con voz melosa en su oído-. Tú ers la única mujer hermosa para mí -confesó un poco sonrojado al igual que ella

- Si claro -dijo con tono sarcástico. Sabía que era mentira, pero su corazón estaba saltando de júbilo con sólo imaginarse por un sólo instante que era verdad.

- Silencio -ordenó el profe-. Nos queda otro alumno por qi no lo habéis visto. Presentate

- Si...eh...esto...me llamo Hoyou y vengo también de Hong-Kong -dijo un poco sonrojado

- Ahora, puede sentarse

Hoyou se sentó en la misma fla que Miroku sólo que tres mesas más atrás

- Bueno, creo que el otro alumno no ha llegado, así que podemos...

- Siento el retraso, profesor, es que los chicos me paraban cada dos por tres -dijo una voz femenina con un timbre frío como el hielo

Todos se callaron al ver entrar a una chica hermosa en la puerta, una chica que Inuyasha conocía muy bien, era Kikyo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Solo kiero decir q siento muxo q no aya podido poner el cap mas pronto pero esq estaba enferma y no lo podia escribir u.u**

**pero espero q os aya gustado n.n se q es un poko corto pero keria poneros por lo menos algo n.n**

**un beso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**carmen**


	7. Kikyo es mi exnovia

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ESPERO Q OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP n.n**

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen u.u**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 7: "Kikyo es mi ex-novia"

-Kikyo – murmuró Inuyasha.

Estaba en shock al ver a su ex-novia entrar en la clase. Era la primera vez que la veía desde que la encontró con Naraku en su departamento. Él creía que al verla sentiría lgo, aunque sea rencor por lo que le hizo, pero no sentía nada. Ni odio, rencor, ira ni amor aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, no fue amor lo que sintió cuando estuvieron saliendo, fue atracción. Pero bajo esa cara y ese cuerpo no había nada, sólo una persona fría como un témpano, calculadora y caprichosa.

Ahora que se había reencontrado con ella, sus sentimientos sobre Kagome aumentaban aún más si eso era posible.

Al conocer a Kagome había cambiado para mejor, era una persona mejor y que le cuelguen si ahora venía esa arpía y echaba abajo su futura relación con Kagome. No permitiría que le hiziera daño a su pequeña, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

- Kagome, al terminar la clase quiero que me acompañes un momento afuera, por favor -murmuró en su oído para que sólo ella lo escuchara-. Necesito decirte una cosa muy importante.

Kagome se puso muy nerviosa, pero sobre todo muy colorada. ¿Qué quería Inuyasha?¿De qué quería hablar?, se preguntó Kagome

- Vale -contestó en un murmullo

Inuyasha se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar la respuesta

- Presten un poco de antención, por favor – pero todos estaban en silencio, los chicos estaban absortos obserbando a la chica nueva y los demás, que eran chicas, la miraban con ira, celos y envidia-. Presentese a la clase -le ordenó el profesor a Kikyo

- Hola, me llamo Kikyo Miko -dijo sonriendo aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos-. Vengo de Hong-Kong y actualmente no tengo novio pero eso pronto va a cambiar -lo último lo dijo mirando a Inuyasha, pero únicamente una persona, a parte de los implicados, se dió cuenta de la mirada, Kagome.

Kagome estaba que la llevaban los demonios¿Qué se creía esa lagarta a mirar a Inuyasha, SU Inuyasha de esa manera y diciendo que sería pronto su novio? Primero por encima de su cadáver o mejor aún, por encima del cadáver de esa tipeja , pensó con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Sientese en algún lugar libre, señorita Miko

Kikyo observó que no había ninguna mesa cerca de Inuyasha, así que se sentó dos filas a la izquierda de la fila de Inu, en la segunda mesa de delante.

Al terminar la clase, Inuyasha se levantó tan pronto el timbre tocó y se llevó a Kagome a algún lugar apartado para poder hablar con algo de intimidad. Así que se la llevó a la terraza de la universidad.

- Inuyasha¿A qué vienen esas prisas?

- Necesito explicarte algo, antes de que te vallan con el cuento

- ¿Qué cuento?

- Kikyo Miko, la chica nueva...es mi ex-novia

- ...- Kagome se quedó en shock. ¿Esa tipeja fue su novia?¿Cómo iba a competir con esa? Kikyo era muchísimo más guapa que ella, pensó un poco deprimida

- Kikyo me engañó con otro. Me los encontré en su departamento, y no estaban precisamente hablando del tiempo -dijo mirando a Kagome-. Fue el día que nos enteramos mi hermno y yo de la muerte de nuestros padres y yo fui a verla porque necesitaba que alguien me abrazara, que me dijese que todo iría bien, pero en vez de eso, me los encontré revolcándose en el sofá. A partir de ese día me di cuenta de que no se podía confiar en nadie, excepto en aquellas personas que te conocen, que te conocen bien. Que siempre te han apoyado, que te decian la verdad aunque lo que digan no te guste nada. Personas como Miroku, Sango...como tú, Kagome

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. Inuyasha le estaba contando que se fiaba de ella, le estaba contando cosas de su pasado.

- ¿Porqué me estas contando todo esto ahora?¿Poque tanta prisa?

Inuyasha se sonrojó. Era ahora o nunca, pensó

- Porque, no quería que Kikyo te contase algo para alejarte de mí. Porque no quería que te enfadases conmigo como para no hablarme. Porque no soportaría que te alejases de mí. Porque eres la única mujer que que me ha dicho las cosas a la cara, bueno...también Sango, pero eso no viene a cuento. Porque me he enamorado tan perdidamente de tí, que me moriría si me abandonaras.Porque eres la mujer que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Porque te amo -confesó Inuyasha rojo. Nunca se había declarado a alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien era la mujer de tu vida.

Kagome no sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero si era un sueño no quería despertarse jamás. Era el día más feliz de su vida. Nunca nadie se le había declarado antes, y vaya declaración. No quería que Inuyasha la viera llorar, pero no se podía controlar. Así que se puso a llorar

Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso, se acababa de declarar y su amada sólo abría los ojos como platos. Eso no podía ser bueno, pensó. Pero lo que vino después sí que le puso nervioso, ella se puso a llorar

- Kagome...no llores, por favor...no me gusta verte llorar. Si ha sido por lo que he dicho...si tanto te molesta que me haya declarado...

Pero Kagome no podía parar de llorar e Inuyasha no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer, así que hizo lo único que se ocurrió...la abrazó fuerte

Con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en en su cintura, Inuyasha intentó tranquilizarla

- Por favor, cariño, no llores. Si llego a saber que te pondrías a llorar no te digo nada. Seguro que mi declaración es muy mala pero, era la primera vez que lo hacía...

- No estoy llorando porque la declaración no me haya gustado, tonto -dijo alzando la cabeza y con una sonrisa que eclipsaba el sol, le miró y contunuó diciendo-. Lloro porque ha sido la primera vez que se me declararan y lo que me has dicho me ha llegado hasta el alma

- Entonces¿Quieres ser mi novia, Kagome? -preguntó dejando ver en su rostro lo feliz que estaba

- Mmmm...¡SI! -dijo Kagome colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha

Inuyasha era el hombre más feliz del mundo.¡Su Kagome le había dicho que sí!

- Pero, hay algo que todavía no te he dicho -le dijo Kagome seria

Inuyasha se puso nervioso. ¿Qué no le había dicho?, se preguntó

- Todavía no te he dicho...

- ¿Qué?

-Te amo

Inuyasha no había escuchado nada tan hermoso como esas dos palabras en toda su vida. Ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más el deseo de besar esa boca que pedía a gritos que la besara.

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios, era un beso muy dulce. Pero la pasión que sentían, aumentó dejando a los dos deseos de más. Así que ladearon la cabeza para moldear así a la perfección sus labios, labios que parecían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Inuyasha empezó a lamer con la punta de la lengua su labio inferior, después separar sus labios mordiendo con delicadeza el inferior para invadir con su lengua el interior de su dulce boca.

Kagome gimió de placer al sentir esa lengua palpando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Ella no quería ser la única que gimiese así que con su propia lengua, empezó a tocar la de Inuyasha al tiempo que le acariciaba con sus manos su cabello.

Al sentir cómo Kagome le acariciaba dentro de la boca, gimió aunque ella no sabía si había sido un gemido o un gruñido, pero fuera lo que fuera él estaba disfrutando.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando desde la puerta entreabierta de la terraza de la universidad.

- Disfrutad ahora que podéis, porque dentro de muy poco terminaré el trabajo aquí -murmuró con ira al verlos besándose.

**CONTUNUARÁ...**

**Ya se q es muy corta u.u pero queria poneros algo u.u creo que con lo q abia pasado en este cap tenia q terminarlo aki u.u el proximo sera igual q los demas n.n**

**no se si la declaracion de inu sea buena, pero si ami me dicen lo mismo yo le digo q si aunque no me guste jajajajaja**

**espero q os aya gustado n.n la vdd esq me anima muxo segir escribiendo kon los reviews q dejais n.n aunq la vdd esq para mi este fic no es muxa cosa u.u pero ay kien dice q los artistas son muy exigentes kon sus trabajos n.n pero weno, lo importante esq os guste**

**un besazo!!!!!!!!!!**

**CARMEN**


	8. Un nuevo alumno, un nuevo problema

_**Hola!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha y compañía NO son míos, aunque reze y reze ToT es de Rumiko Takahashi**_

CAP 8: Un nuevo alumno, un nuevo problema

- Señor, ya estoy dentro -dijo hablando por su teléfono móvil-. ¿Qué quereis que haga ahora?

- Mantente alerta y no te alejes mucho

- De acuerdo -contestó colgando la llamada

- Inuyasha, deberíamos regresar con los demás -le dijo Kagome al ojidorado

- Mmm...pero no quiero dejar de abrazarte -contestó haciendo un puchero

Rin Rin Rin (sonido del timbre u.u)

- Vamos Inu, tenemos que ir a clases

- Me encanta que me digas Inu. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho que me llamen así pero, cuando lo dices tu suena maravilloso

Kagome se sonrojó un poco al oirle decir eso

- Pues, yo seré la única que te lo diga -dijo mientras Inuyasha se acercaba y le daba un beso

Una vez que he probado sus dulces labios, pensó Inuyasha al saborear la boca de su novia, ya no puedo parar de besarla a cada momento que tengo la oportunidad, me he vuelto un adicto a sus labios y a su sonrisa, pensaba mientras interiormente sonreía tontamente, si con una sonrisa de essa sonrisas de enamorado empedernido.

- Inu -dijo contra los labios de su novio, ya que éste no dejaba de acariciarlos en un beso muy dulce-. Por mí me quedaría aquí contigo, pero es nuestro primer día en la universidad.

- Bueno -contestó haciendo un puchero al ser prohibído del placer de besarla y abrazarla

Cojidos de la mano, nuestros protagonistas fueron hablando mientras iban a su clase.

- Hola, Inu -dijo una voz fría y sin emoción alguna detrás de la pareja, haciendolos pegar un saltito por la repentina interrupción. Inuyasha iba tan concentrado en Kagome que no se dió cuenta de la presencia de aquella persona.

- ¿Que quieres, Kikyo? -preguntó Inuyasha con voz cansada. Buff, como me molesta que me digan "Inu", pensó Inuyasha, solamente Kagome me puede decir así sin provocarme querer pegar a alguien. Él solamentequería seguir hablando con su novia, y no quería ni ver a Kikyo.

- Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo un rato. ¿Podríamos hacerlo después de clases? -sugirió Kikyo (No es para lo q estais pensando pervertidos ¬¬ kreo q miroku nos influencia muxo y no sólo a inu u.u ...sobre todo a mi XD)

- Lo siento Kikyo -la verdad es que no lo sentía nada, esa mujer era como un grano en el culo (lo siento fans-kikyo u.u)-. pero ya he quedado.

Kikyo miró por primera vez a Kagome, que en todo momento había tenido cojida la mano de Inuyasha, y su mirada se llenó de molestia y astío.

- Y ¿Tu quien eres? -preguntó a Kagome con frialdad.

- Soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi -respondió con un poco de frialdad en la voz al recordar lo que hizo esa mujer a SU Inuyasha en el pasado y por haberle llamado "Inu". Ella era la única que podía llamarlo así. Eso la enfureció aun más si podía.

- Mi novia -añadió Inuyasha

- ¿Tu novia? -preguntó Kikyo un poco sorprendida pero no lo dejó expresarse en su rostro, ya se había dado cuenta de que su ex- novio estaba un poco interesado con esa chica pero no sabía que era para tanto.

Por lo que se daba cuenta que ahora tenía que separarlos, ella tenía que recuperarlo pero eso no le quitaba que cuando se cansara de él lo haría sufrir de lo lindo por haberla dejado y tambien porque tenía un trabajo que hacer. Pero de todas maneras, se lo iba a pasar en grande creando problemas entre ellos.

- Si. Y si no te importa, ya han tocado para empezar las clases hace tiempo.

Dicho esto, Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron dejando atrás a Kikyo que estaba pensando, y cuando Kikyo piensa es muy malo.

¡¡Plaff!!

Eso fue lo primero que escucharon la pareja al entrar en su clase. No tenían que ser ingenieros de la NASA para darse cuenta que cierto pervertido había tocado algo que no debía tocar.

- ¡¡Monje pervertido!! -gritó una encolerizada Sango

- ¿Pero qué le ha dado a todo el mundo a llamarme monje? -se preguntó en un susurro-. Sanguito, no era yo, era mi mano. Ya sabes que está maldita, se mueve sola -intentó explicarse Miroku sin mucho éxito.

- Lo único que se va a mover será tu cabeza del golpe tan fuerte que te voy a dar -amenazó Sango con un puño en alto.

- Sanguito, no te alteres -dijo con miedo, mucho miedo Miroku al ver que su novia se acercaba a él

- ¡¡ No me llames Sanguito!!

Inuyasha y Kagome no prestaron atención a partir de ahí. No estaban preocupados por la segura muerte de su próximamente fiambre amigo. Qué mal amigos eran. Sólo se prestaban atención entre ellos, en perderse en los ojos de su amado/a. Ay, eso era amor o muy posiblemente atontamiento, pero practicamente es lo mismo, no? (xD)

El profesor entró a la clase y se quedó estático con lo que vió.

Un chico corriendo por toda la clase como si le estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo demonio, aunque al ver a la persona que lo perseguía no estaba tan mal desencaminado. La alumna Sango corría, saltaba, esquivaba y lanzaba cosas para darle a su novio.

La mitad de los alumnos miraban divertidos los intentos de Miroku para poder sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente o por lo menos hasta su próxima clase.

Los demás hacían apuestas sobre la forma que Sango eligiría para matarlo. Había discordancia entre si Sango lo golpeaba en la cabeza con algo como muy bien dijo antes ella, lo colgaba de sus pulgares bocabajo o muy posiblemente Miroku se mataría solo de tanto correr, los alumnos estaban cansados incluso tan solo de verlo a él correr.

Estaban todos así excepto una pareja que se estaban dando arrumacos, carantoñas y besitos de esquimal y se hablaban con voz melosay de niños chicos. (Sip, esos son Inuyasha y Kagome u.u komo me gustaría ser Kagome u.u yo y la mitad del mundo seguro xD)

- ¡¡ SILENCIO !! -gritó el profesor

Nadie le prestó atención al pobre (u.u...xD)

- ¡Si no se cayan y se sientan no se iran de aquí hasta que sea de noche y limpiando la cafetería hasta que esté más brillante que la calva del calvo del sorteo de navidad! -amenazó el tiránico profesor (para los q sepan kien es el calvo del sorteo de navidad, es un hombre de mediana edad q aparece en los anuncios de la loteria de navidad aki en españa u.u y lo abeis adivinado es calvo xD)

Ahora sí que se sentaron.

- Bien, ahora abran su libro de texto pos la página...

- Eh, cariño¿A donde vamos después de clases? -preguntó Inuyasha en un susurro reclinado sobre su mesa al tiempo que Kagome se recostaba en su asiento para poder escuchar a su novio sin que el profesor los pillasen hablando.

- Mmm...no sé -contestó Kagome pensando en algun lugar, hasta que se le iluminó la bombilla-. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por el parque y depués vamos a la feria medieval? El otro día no pudimos verla muy bien.

- Vale, iremos a donde mi amorcito quiera -dijo Inuyasha hacinedo sonrojar a Kagome. Aunque pasen mil años, los apodos y cumplidos de su Inuyasha la harían sonrojar-. Cuando toquen la campana al final de clases, recoge rápido. Así tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos -sugirió Inuyasha

- Jeje, pero Inu...si vivimos juntos -le contestó Kagome con una sonrisa

- Me da igual, te quiero para mí las 24 horas del día y de la noche -dijo con voz ronca y una sonrisa sexy (imaginaos chicas O, se ve a carmen desmayandose al ver la sonrisa de Inuaysha xD)

Kagome se sonrojó por lo que dijo pero sobre todo por lo último. Ella nunca había tenido un novio, ni siquiera le habían dado un beso en su vida hasta que llegó Inuyasha, y ya ni hablemos de tener relacione s sexuales con un chico. Estaba asustada, no de Inuyasha, ella nunca tendría miedo de él. Tenía miedo de que cuando lo hizieran Inuyasha se decepcionara y al no encontrar satisfacción con ella, buscara placer en otra que tuviera más experiencia que ella. Pero tan pronto entraron esos pensamientos salieron al darse cuenta que Inuyasha no era de esos chicos que sólo buscaban placer en sus parejas. Él era muy distinto a los demás. Inuyasha no solo era amable, atento y considerado. Era gentil, bondadoso, buen amigo, comprensivo y muy buena persona con un corazón de oro, igual que sus ojos, pensó Kagome sonriendose interiormente al pensar en eso último. Además de ser un buen novio aunque sólo llevasen unas minutos juntos así. Pero una cosa estaba clara, Inuyasha era el hombre de su vida, el hombre que toda mujer soñaba y por supuesto el hombre que Kagome tanto había estado esperando. Por eso, confiaba en que cuando ella le entregara su virginidad, Inuyash lo atesoraría como el tesoro que toda mujer guarda para el hombre indicado.

Con ese pensamiento, Kagome no se preocupó más. Ella ya estaba reparada para entregarle su tesoro a Inuyasha. Sólo había que esperar un poco para conocerse mejor y así profundizar más en su relación para poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma, sobre todo en cuerpo (jijiji xD)

- Jijijiji, esta bien -respondió al volver de sus pensamientos y concentrar toda su atención en su novio-. Porque yo también te quiero para mí solita a todas horas -aunque se sonrojó un poquito porque era la primera vez que le decía algo así a un chico y mucho menos a un chico tan guapo como Inuyasha, Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentirse enamorada de un chico como él, muy enamorada.

Toc Toc Toc (la puerta u.u)

- ¿Se puede pasar? -preguntó una voz en la puerta

- Pase -respondió el profesor interrumpiendo así su explicación sobre algo que no tengo ni idea de qué (u.uU) -. ¿Qué quiere?

- Verá, es que soy nuevo y no he podido llegar antes, estaba ayudando a mi padre y tuve que reunirme con la directora.

- Ahh. Entonces usted es...

- Wolf, Kouga Wolf -dijo con una sonrisa que sería la envidia de todo anuncio de pasta de dientes

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! siento muxo el retraso u.u pero a la falta de inspiracion se le vino la falta de tiempo u.u lo siento u.u pero weno, espero q os aya gustado este capitulo lo escribi ayer en clase de historia n.nU esq es esa clase tengo un subidon de inspiracion tremenda o.O ahi es donde escribo los capitulos y ultimamente no pude ir a su clase u.u pero weno, eso es otra historia n.n creo q es un pokito corta pero x lo menos es algo **

**kiero agradecer a Kagome-2103 x inspirarme al poner su cap 9 n.n en su fic DESEO PELIGROSO os recomiendo muxo q leais su fic es tremenda, kuando lo lei os juro q me qede asi O.O Rumiko Takahashi tendria q acer una peli de inu de su fic. Y en el cap 9 casi me puse a llorar ToT pero weno, a lo q iba, os enganchara su fic y el cap 10 estara esta semana, o eso me a dixo ella q x el bien de mis pobres nervios espero q sea pronto. **

**X ultimo felicitarla x su cumple aunq sea antes de tiempo FELICIDADES ADELANTADAS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**un besazo a todo el mundo q lee mi fic aunq no dejen reviews, da igual n.n nos veremos muy pronto ya q empezare aora mismo kon el cap 9 y ya os adelanto q el lemmon esta muy cerca n///n**

**BESOS!!!!!!! Y DEJAD REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. No podría mirar a otro como te miro a ti

_**Hola!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Inuyasha y compañía NO son míos ToT son de Rumiko Takahashi**_

****

CAP 9: "No podría mirar a otro como te miro a tí"

Kagome al ver a ese chico se sorprendió mucho, y ni que decir tiene Inuyasha. Kouga Wolf era el heladero que conocieron en el parque.

Kouga entró a la clase y se detuvo para presentarse. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que esa chica que conoció en el parque estaba en su misma clase. Al verla, sus ojos brilllaron. Ahora tengo la oportunidad para conocerla mejor y poder salir con ella, pensó Kouga con una sonrisa dirigida a Kagome.

Inuyasha al ver esa sonrisa y a quien iba dirigida, casi se puso de pie para darle a ese la paliza de su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreirle a SU Kagome?, pensó un molesto y muy celoso Inuyasha. No estaba dispuesto a que viniese un chico y pretendiera quitarle a su chica y mucho menos cuando hacía tan poco que eran novios. Ya le enseñaría que nadie le separaría de SU mujer. Un momento¿Había dicho su mujer¿Desde cuando llamaba a Kagome así? Nunca había pensado en ninguna chica como "su mujer", no importaba que sólo fuera una conquista pasajera, nunca había pensado o dicho eso de una mujer hasta ahora, esto era muy raro. Desde hacía algún tiempo, se encontraba raro. Desde mucho antes de conocer a Kagome y más precisamente desde la muerte de sus padres. Era mucho más fuerte, aunque él se entrenaba a diario y practicaba artes marciales y todo eso y ya de por sí era fuerte, esto era algo completamente diferente. Sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados, como su oido, olfato y vista. No se cansaba tan fácilmente y corria mucho más deprisa. Esperaba que no fuese algo malo, estaba empezando a preocuparse pero cuando lo pensaba mejor, todas esas habilidades eran de gran utilidad y no estaba demás ser más fuerte, correr más y todo eso, aunque de todas formas estaba empezando a acostumbrarse y hasta le gustaba sentirse poderoso.

Ahora lo único que tenía de qué preocuparse era de ese infeliz y de que no se acercase a Kagome.

Kouga le estaba sonriendo solo a ella y la verdad es que se sentía incómoda. A algunas chicas seguro que se sentían alagadas porque un chico muy guapo le estuviera sonriendo, pero a ella no. No le gustaba cómo le sonria, era como si esa sonrisa le dijera "no te vas a escapar, al final te tendré" y eso le daba mucha inquietud. Tenía un presentimiento sobre ese chico y aunque no lo dijera antes, también sobre Kikyo. Esa chica la daba muy mal rollo, era muy fría y tenía en la mirada un brillo maligno cuando la miraba y a veces cuando miraba a Inuyasha. Estaba muy preocupada por Inuyasha, no quería que nadie le hiziera daño, Inuyasha era su amigo, su compañero, su amor, su vida. Y aunque resultara muy cursi, sin Inuyasha en su vida no sabía que hacer, se moriría si no estaba con ella. Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo, una persona se hiziera tan importante en tu vida que sin él ya no tuviera sentido seguir viviendo, encontrar que la vida estaba vacia. Pero así era. Y estaba segura que Inuyasha se sentía así también, no sabía porqué pero estaba segura de una cosa, nadie la había amado como Inuyasha la ama a ella. Lo veía en sus ojos dorados como el oro. En esa mirada, ella se perdía, se hundía en las profundidades doradas que son sus ojos. Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y viendo en los ojos de Inuyasha, ella estaba segura de una cosa, que nuca estaría sola, que nunca le haría daño y la abandonaría y que la amaba tanto o más de lo que un hombre es capaz de amar a una mujer.

Kouga miró detrás de Kagome y vió a ese chico que la acompañaba el otro día. No le gustó nada como lo trató ese día. Y mucho menos que estuviera con ella.

Fijó sus ojos azules en los dorados mirandose con desafío. Ninguno bajo la mirada, no querían romper el contacto, era como una guerra, el primero que perdía el contacto perdía y ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a perder y mucho menos con el otro.

El primero que lo hizo fue Kouga cuando el profesor lo llamó.

- Señor Wolf, presentase a la clase -ordenó el profesor

- Me llamo Kouga Wolf y soy el hijo del dueño de la empresa de Helados Wolf -dijo todo esto mirando a Kagome. La pobre no sabía donde mirar, estaba muy incómoda. Las chicas miraron a Kouga y suspiraron, los helados Wolf eran famosos en el mundo por su exquisito sabor y sus precios asequibles. Algunas empresas de helados sólo vendían a los ricos ya que sus helados eran muy buenos y les ponían precios caros, pero los helado Wolf no, por eso su empresa era tan exitosa y tenían un gran futuro.

- Bien, ahora puede sentarse en...

Pero un fuerte resoplido lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y con una chica medio recostada en el marco por falta de aire y con las mejillas rojas, pero no tanto como sus cabellos.

- Per...do...ne la in..terrup...ción -dijo dificultosamente la muchacha-. Pero...es que...me perdí siguiendo a...Kouga pero...él me dejó atrás -terminó con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas clavados en los azules del chico como queriendo matarlo allí mismo

- Y ¿Usted es? -le preguntó el profesor intrigado

- Me llamo Ayame, Ayame Takashi

- Muy bien, presentese a la clase

- Hola -dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, Kagome al ver esa sonrisa supo que esa chica sería una gran amiga-. Me llamo Ayame y soy me gustaría mucho hacer nuevos amigos que halla paz en el mundo, pero creo que lo último sería más difícil así que mejor lo dejamos -dijo aún sonriente

Los chios y chicas de la clase se rieron de lo que dijo, realmente esa chica era muy graciosa. Todos excepto una chica de mirada fría y un chico de ojos azules. El último estaba un poco molesto al tener que soportar todos los días a Ayame. ¿No era suficiente verla los fines de semana cuando iba a su casa ytenerla de vecina? Ahora tenía que verla en clases. La vería de mañana, tarde y noche, que horror, pensó un horrorizado Kouga. (xD)

- Bien, ahora sientense donde puedan

Kouga vió que había un sitio libre al lado izquierdo de esa chica tan guapa, Kagome. Él iba hacia allí cuando algo se le adelantó

- Hola, soy Ayame ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó a Kagome mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, justo en el sitio que quería sentarse Kouga

Kouga no le calentaba ni el sol. Estaba furioso porque le habían quitado el sitio, ahora tenía que sentarse lejos de ella. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, se sentó a tres mesas más detrás de Ayme pero en la fila de la izquierda.

Inuyasha estaba muy satisfecho, ese lobo sarnoso estaba lejos de su Kagome

- Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto -sonrió a la chica

El profesor siguió con su clase mientras los alumnos le prestaban atención, excepto una parejita que se estaba comunicando vía papelitos

- _El chico del otro día, el heladero del parque, esta aquí_ -decía el mensaje de Kagome

- _Si, lo he visto. Y no me gustó nada como te miró y te sonrió_ -le contestó un Inuyasha algo molesto, bueno, muy molesto

- _La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustó mucho que lo hiziera. No me gusta como me mira. Y espero que no te pongas celoso por ese chico, porque tu eres el único para mí. No podría mirar a otro como te miro a tí_

Inuyasha cuando leyó eso se puso muy contento y los celos y el malestar que tenía se esfumó por arte de magia. Kagome era la única que tenía ese poder, era la única que con solo unas palabras lograba tranquilizarlo. Él confiaba en Kagome, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Ella no es como Kikyo. Ella si le sería fiel y lo amaría como él la ama a ella. No desconfiaría de su palabra, no de ella. Sólo con ese pensamiento pudo estar más tranquilo.

Kagome sabía que estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que había escrito en ese papel. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ser expresar sus sentimientos.

- Señorita Higurashi¿Se encuentra mal? -le preguntó el profesor

Kagome levantó rápidamente la mirada sorprendida.

- No, no profesor

- ¿Seguro? Porque tiene la cara muy colorada

- Estoy bien, profesor.

Inuyasha se preocupó al escuchar lo que le preguntaba el profesor a Kagome. Esperaba que no estuviera enferma.

- Bien, si usted lo dice será verdad

Al decir eso, el profesor continuó exponiendo su tema.

- Kagome -susurró un preocupado Inuyasha recostandose en su mesa-. ¿De verdad estas bien? Si no te encuntras bien podemos suspender la salida para otro día. Lo más importante es tu salud

Kagome se enamoró aún más al escuchar lo que le dijo Inuyasha. En verdad estaba preocupado por su salud e incluso estaba dispuesto a quedarse en casa por su bien. Muchos de los chicos de estos tiempos no hubieran dicho lo mismo que él. Anteponía su salud a cualquier cosa, estaba muy feliz.

- No te preocupes, no es nada. No tengo nada malo, solo que me sonrojé al pensar en lo que te escribí. No estoy acostumbrada a expresar mis sentimientos -le susurró

- Tonta, no te tienes que avergonzar por lo que me escribiste. Con el tiempo te acostumbraras -le dijo con voz dulce

Kagome asintió como respuesta a lo que dijo Inuyasha mientras sonreía enamorada.

Kikyo estuvo osbserbando todo el rato a la pareja. Cada vez que los veía juntos se ponía enferma. Saber que ese chico, ese hombre alguna vez la amó (eso es lo q cree ella ¬¬) no podía permitir que una niñita como esa, aunque tuvieran la misma edad para ella seguiría siendo una niña, le hubiera robado al novio (sin comentarios u.u) una mujer como ella podía tener a todos los hombres que quisiera, pero el único que no le hace caso es al que ella quiere. Sólo hasta que se cansara de él, después le dejaría a su suerte, a su destino que la verdad sea dicha no era muy alentadora que digamos, era más bien un destino muy negro. Pero antes tenía que separarlos, pero todavía no había pensado en ningun plan.

Estaba impaciente¿Cuando iba a tocar el timbre de salida? Se le estaba haciendo interminable. Ya tenía ganas de salir para estar a solas con su novia.

Al momento de pensar en eso sonó el timbre de salida, recogió rápidamente sus cosas observando que Kagome hacía lo mismo. Se tomaron de las manos y de camino a la puerta se despidieron sin nisiquiera mirar a sus amigos. Kouga iba a interponerse entre la puerta y la pareja, pero no contó con que Ayame se dió cuenta de las intenciones de él y lo cojió de su brazo haciendolo volverse hacia ella.

- Déjame Ayame -le espetó Kouga, intentando soltarse de su agarre

- No te pienso soltar. Ya he visto como miras a Kagome. No te permitiré que destrozes su relación con ese chico. Se ve que estan muy enamorados y no quiero que te interpongas. Además tu y yo estamos comprometidos desde niños, y ese compromiso no se romperá por mucho que hagas o dejes de hacer. Si me entero que haces algo para que ellos rompan -dijo esto último en un susurro para que sólo Kouga lo escuchara-. Yo te romperé a ti

Dicho esto, Ayame se fue a recoger sus cosas para irse a su casa, dejando a Kouga temblando de miedo. No hay que hacer enfadar a Ayame, pensó Kouga, ella es capaz de castrarme y mucho más si quiere y sin ningun tipo de remordimientos después. Recogió sus cosas corriendo hacia la entrada de la universidad pensando que a lo mejor todavía estaba allí Kagome, pero cuando llegó no estaba ni ella ni ese chucho pulgoso que la acompañaba. Decidió regresar a su casa al mismo tiempo que su limusina lo iba a recoger. Su padre y su aguelo no lo dejaban coger su coche para ir a la universidad para poder controlar lo que hacía. No es que estuviera controlado por su familia, sino que después de clases tenían reunión en su casa y como sabían que si fuera por él no iba pues, la mejor manera de que él fuese era dejarlo sin transporte propio y depender de la limusina de la familia. No era cuestión eso de andar hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, y mucho menos con lo hambriento que se ponía al salir de clases (jejeje eso es lo q me pasa a mi u.u me entra un hambre xD)

Dejando a un Kouga hambriento (xD) vemos a nuestra pareja favorita tomados de la mano, entrelazando los dedos para así tener más contacto entre ellas, caminando hacia la feria medieval.

La feria medieval estaba un poco lejos, pero como iban conversando entre ellos se les pasaba mucho más rápido el tiempo además de que de vez en cuando Inuyasha no aguantaba más y le daba un beso a Kagome, aunque sea solo un beso rápido no le importaba. Daba igual si era en la mejilla que en la boca o en la sien. Un beso era un beso

Cuando llegaron, miraron todo lo que había allí. Tiendas para comprar obsequios de la época, vestidos, utensilios para poder crear todo tipo de collares, pulseras y de más complementos, además de armas de juguete de la época como espadas, arcos con sus flechas, lanzas... y muchos concursos de todo tipo.

Eso fue lo que le llamó la atención a Kagome, a ella se le daba muy bien el tiro con arco y hacía mucho que no lo practicaba, más precisamente desde que no va al templo de su familia.

Inuyasha estaba fascinado. Nunca había ido a una feria y mucho menos a una medieval como esta. De repente Kagome le tiró de la mano llamandolo para que le prestase atención

- Inuyasha, me gustaría participar en el concurso de tiro con arco -le dijo Kagome con un brillo en la mirada. Al ver ese brillo, Inuyasha sonrió. Le encantaba ver que Kagome era feliz y más si era él el que la hacía feliz

- Si tanto quieres participar, adelante -le dijo aún con la sonrisa en la boca-. Yo te estaré animando

Kagome sonrió y fue con Inuyasha a apuntarse.

- Señor los he seguido como me indicó -dijo hablando por teléfono móvil

- _Muy bien. Cuando tengas oportunidad, mátalo_ -ordenó la otra voz

- Muy bien señor -dijo cortando la llamada-. Hoy es el día en el que vas a morir Inuyasha. No quería matarte aún, pero las órdenes son órdenes. Me hubiese gustado mucho hacerte sufrir pero por lo que se ve, tu destino a llegado muy pronto.

**continuará...**

**espero q os aya gustado n.n no se si es corto o no pero por lo menos es algo n.n**

**despues de ir al bautizo de mi sobrina se me vino la inspiracion y un dolor de pies increible ToT esq llevava tacones. Pero weno, ya no me duelen jajajaja iba a seguir escribiendo pero lo quería dejar para el proximo cap n.n**

**un besazo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Un concurso y un accidente

**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**

_**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**_

CAP 10: Un concurso y un accidente

- Hola, me gustaría apuntarme al concurso de tiro con arco -dijo sonriente Kagome al encargado del consurso

- ¿Esta segura, jovencita? -dijo un tanto escéptico al ver que la chica no era muy fuerte-. Para poder concursar, tienes que poder tensar la cuerda del arco y por lo que veo no tienes mucha fuerza -dijo burlón

Inuyasha estuvo apunto de darle una paliza al hombre. Nadie le habla así a su novia. ¿Quien se a creído que era ese?. Tenía ya preparado el puño cuando Kagome dijo de la misma forma que el hombre:

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que no tengo fuerza? Además, todas las personas que quieran participar pueden hacerlo. Ahora mismo estoy viendo a un niño de 10 años, un anciano de 70 y una chica de 20 años que por lo que se ve no tiene mucha fuerza. Así que no veo porqué no puede participar como todos los demás.

El hombre se quedó cayado y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Inuyasha estaba orgulloso de su novia, él ya sabía que ella tenía muy mal genio cuando quería y él había sido su blanco preferido ya que ambos tenían casi el mismo carácter. La verdad es que a veces tuvo miedo, porque tenía un brillo maléfico en los ojos que ya quisiera el diablo tenerlo, y esperaba que nunca Kagome se enfadara con él. Le gustaba mucho hacerla enfadar porque era muy gracioso la cara que ponía, se le inflaban las mejillas. Cada vez que recordaba eso se echaba a reir como loco, era muy graciosa. Pero, esperaba que nunca se enfadara en serio con él porque de ser así, estaba seguro que no legaría a su cumpleaños, que ya que lo pensaba era muy pronto.

Kagome estaba eufórica, había puesto en su lugar a ese hombre antipático, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que empezara el concurso y ya le demostraría a ese hombre de qué estaba echa.

Pero lo que más estaba ansiosa es en ver la cara de su Inuyasha cuando ella gane. Nunca le había dicho que era muy buena en el manejo del arco, aunque su abuelo le decía que buena no era, sino una experta, nunca fallaba un blanco, molestia a parte.

Su abuelo la preparó desde muy pequeña en su manejo ya que era una sacerdotisa y tenía que saber esas cosas. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, su abuelo estaba muy raro, más de lo normal. Él le contaba historias de la época feudal, donde segúan él habían youkais, hanyous y humanos enfrentados todos por conseguir el poder de una esfera, creía recordar que se llamaba "la esfera de los cuarto espíritus" pero como ya tenía costumbre, no prestó atención a lo que su abuelo le decía.

Ahora en lo único en lo tenía que pensar era en ganar el concurso y lucirse ante su novio. Sonrió al pensar en eso último.

- Preparense, por favor. El concurso va a comenzar -informó una voz por magnetofono (creo que se dice asi, no? e.e)

Kagome sevolvió hacia Inuyasha que estaba detrás suyo y le sonrió.

- Deseame suerte -le pidió

- Buena suerte, preciosa -le contestó mientras la abrazaba fuerte por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Al separarse un poco, se dieron un pequeño beso.

Kagome se fue hacia donde estaban los demás participantes mientras Inuyasha permanecía unos pocos metros detrás.

La reglas del concurso eran muy simples. Había tres grupos de ocho personas que tenían que competir de dos en dos hasta que sólo quedasen dos personas, para poder ser una de esas dos personas, tenían que acertar cerca del blanco pero si acertaban al blanco, ganaban al oponente.

Cuando sólo quedaban dos, competían entre sí, de la misma manera que antes.

Al final, sólo queda uno de los tres grupos que había.

Gana el que consigua 100 puntos antes que los demás. Pero si da en el blanco gana.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente de ver a su Kagome como que se dice "en acción"

Kagome respiró hondo, cojió el arco con la mano izquierda y una flecha con la derecha y la colocó en su sitio. Tensó el arco al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en la diana.

Inuyasha la observó y se sintió un poco raro de repente. Como si un aura rodeara a Kagome.

Abrió los ojos y soltó la flecha. Que dió en la diana, justo en el centro.

Inuyasha estaba impresionado. No sabía que Kagome fuera tan buena en el tiro con arco. Pero todavía tenía esa sensación y cuando la flecha dió en el blanco, creyó ver unas chicpas rosas. Debo de estar o loco o me esta engañando la vista, pensó Inuyasha.

Kagome fue subiendo puestos. Sus rivales, que la mayoría tenían experiencia en el tiro con arco, fueron eliminados sin ni siquiera coger el arco. Kagome, flecha que lanzaba, flecha que daba en la diana.

Inuyasha en verdad estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Además de que ya sabía algo más de ella, algo que le entusiasmaba muchísimo por su cara de felicidad cuando soltaba la flecha y por la de concentración antes de soltarlo, denotaban que el tiro con arco era algo muy serio para ella además de gustarle mucho.

Después de unos minutos más, llegó la gran final. Era entre Kagome y un chico que por lo que se veía era un experto en la materia.

- No te hagas muchas esperanzas -le dijo el chico con voz altiva-. Por mucha suerte que hayas tenido, no me vas a ganar -lo dijo muy seguro de sus capacidades.

Kagome se guardó sus comentarios. Pero el que no se los guardó fue Inuyasha.

- Oye, tú -señalando al chico-. Será mejor que no seas tan arrogante. Ya sabes el dicho: "El que ríe el último ríe mejor"

Kagome le dirigió una enorme sonrisa. Aunque no estaba muy segura de saber cómo pudo escuchar lo que le dijo ese arrogante chico, estaba muy feliz de ver que la defendía.

- Por favor, ponganse en la línea blanca.

Los dos se pusieron detrás

- El primero que consiga 100 puntos gana. Si alguno de los dos da en el blanco, el otro tiene la oportunidad de ganar si le da en el mismo sitio. Ahora, se decidirá quien lanza primero -para eso el arbitro, puso una moneda en su palma. Kagome eligió cara y el chico cruz. Al final salió cruz asi que el chico lanzaba primero.

- Este concurso ya esta ganado -dijo el chico mientras tensaba el arco y disparaba

La flecha dió en el centro.

El chico la miró con un aire altivo en la mirada

- No hace falta que lanzes, sería mejor que me felicitaras ahora

Kagome no dijo nada. Será otro el que felicite, pensó Kagome, yo ganaré este concurso y de paso te bajaré el super ego que tienes.

Kagome preparó la flecha y se concentró

Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso. Aunque estaba seguro que ganaría Kagome pero, si perdía y ese mocoso le decía algo, en vez de celebrar su victoria estará en un funeral. Nadie iba a molestar a su hembra.

Un momento, pensó Inuyasha, otra vez he dicho que Kagome era mi hembra. En verdad no se que me está pasando. Dejó sus reflexines para otro momento al ver que Kkagome estaba apunto de lanzar.

Cuando la flecha fue lazada, no se escuchaba nada ni a nadie. Todos estaban mirando donde había caido la flecha.

- Como muy bien había dicho mi novio antes, quien ríe el último ríe mejor -dijo con su mejor sonrisa al chico.

Inuyasha corrió hacia Kagome y la brazó fuerte.

- Felicidades preciosa. Le has dado una buena paliza a ese tipejo -murmuró en su oído

Kagome sonrió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Inuyasha

- Gracias. Alguien tenía que bajarle los humos a ese chico

- Sip. Y tú lo hiziste muy bien. Me sorprendió mucho que te gustara el tiro con arco y además de que fueras una tiradora experta -le dijo separandose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Mi abuelo me entrenó desde niña

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó curioso

- Porque según él, yo tenía que aprender a manejar ese tipo de armas

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque las sacerdotisas tenemos que aprender a utilizar un arma. Aunque no se muy bien para qué.

- ¿Eres una sacerdotisa? -preguntó curioso

- Si. Mi familia vive en el templo Higurashi

- Ahhh. ¿Tienen un templo?

- Haces muchas preguntas, Inu jajaja

Inuyasha se sonrojó

- Es que casi no se nada de tí o tu familia -dijo un poco avergonzado

- Lo mejor será que nos divirtamos en la feria y cuando llegemos a casa hablamos y nos conocemos mejor -respondió con su habitual sonrisa

- Si. Nos divertiremos ahora -dijo con un brillo en los ojos-. Y después nos conoceremos mejor, mucho mejor -dijo con una sonrisa sensual. ( kisiera yo q me dirigiera esa sonrisa n/////n)

Kagome se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa. Si no deja de sonreirme así, no respondo de mis actos, pensó Kagome.

- Sigamos mirando por la feria -dijo Kagome cojiendo de la mano a Inuyasha, que inmediatamente la entrelazó con la suya.

Dieron unos pocos pasos cuando un hombre los detuvo

- Esperen. Se olvida del premio, señorita -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

- ¿Premio? -preguntó confusa

- Si, por ganar el concurso

- Ahhh. ¿Había un premio? -dijo sonriendo como una niña chica al saber que le van a dar un regalo

Inuyasha sonrió cuando ella dijo eso. Sólo Kagome podría ser más despistada. Pero asi y todo la amaba mucho, muchísimo.

- Si. Tome -dijo entregándole su premio en un sobre

Después de eso, el hombre se fue.

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó curioso Inuyasha. No lo podía evitar, era muy curioso.

- Pues... -dijo mientras lo abría. Cuando lo abrió sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo y felicidad.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente por saber qué era.

- Princesa, ¿Qué es? -dijo intentando mirar el sobre

- Es...un...

- ¿Un qué?

- Un...¡descuento en una tienda de ropa! -gritó muy emocionada

Inuyasha se cayó estilo anime

- ¿Por eso estas tan contenta?¿Por un descuento en una tienda de ropa? -dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

- No sabes lo importante que es el vestuario de una mujer -le reprochó-. Tenemos que vestir simpre a la última moda y estar bellas para los hombres a quienes amamos. Y eso cuesta dinero

- No hace falta que te arregles por mí -dijo sonriendo, acercandola a él-. Para mí estas hermosa de cualquier forma -añadió abrazandola por la cintura

- Mmmm...eso lo dices porque no me has visto cuando me despierto -dijo sonrojada por el piropo de Inuyasha.

- Jajajajaja aunque así fuera, serías la mujer más hermosa del mundo mundial para mí.

- Mmm...creo que te has ganado un beso -dijo Kagome sonriente

Alzó los brazos hacia su cuello, entrelazando sus manos tras él. Se puso de puntillas y se acercó a sus labios.

Al principio fue solo un roze, pero como siempre que sus labios se rozaban, saltaban chispas.

Inuyasha no pudo aguantar más, abrazó más fuerte a Kagome mientras rozaba con su lengua su labio inferior, pidiendole permiso para entrar. Al sentir la lengua de su novio, Kagome entreabió los labios para sentir como su lengua entraba. Todavía no sabía besar muy bien, pero el deseo que sentía cada vez que estaba con él, cada vez que le tomaba de la mano, cada vez que la besaba, era tan intenso que la vergüenza desaparecía. Cuando la lengua empezó a degustar su boca, lo único que se le ocurrió a Kagome fue imitarle, por eso le tocó con la punta de su lengua a ese invasor y empezó una danza feroz, una danza que para Inuyasha era lo más erótico que había sentido antes. Y eso que había besado a muchas mujeres, pero a ninguna como a Kagome. Con ella empezaba a experimentar todo de nuevo. Y era magnífico.

Kagome se sintió muy rara, sobre todo en su bajo vientre. Notaba algo húmedo, nunca lo había sentido antes. Sus pechos le dolían, especialmente en las puntas. Al contacto con el pecho masculino, se aliviaban. Empezó a gemir por la increíble sensación del roze entre los dos.

Inuyasha sintió que se estaba exitando demasiado, y tenían que parar antes de que el deseo fuera tan grande y perdieran el control. No quería que la primera vez fuera así. Quería que fuese algo mágico, una prueba de amor definitiva entre los dos. Un acto de amor infinito y no un acto de lujuria y deseo.

Cuando sintió que las puntas de los pechos de Kagome se le clavavan en su musculoso pecho, casi estuvo perdido, pero en ese momento un olor le inundó las fosas nasales. El olor de exitación de Kagome. ¿Cómo es que puedo oler su exitación?, se preguntó Inuyasha. Ese olor lo estaba enbriagando, era un olor que lo incitaba a poseer a la mujer que estaba besando, que lo incitaba a marcarla para que todos viesen que era de él. En verdad no sabía qué le estaba pasando. Si no hubiese sido porque les faltaba el aire, no sabía que hubiera pasado.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados un rato más para recuperar el aire. Kagome estaba muy a gusto con su cabeza reposada en el musculoso pecho de su novio. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estaba un poco acalorada por el intenso beso que se dieron y las sensaciones que experimentó. Ella sabía que era deseo, atracción, lujuria. Sentimientos que nunca antes experimentó.

Se recuperaron un poco y rompieron el abrazo para entrelazar sus manos. Aunque estaban un poco o mucho sonrojados estaban felices, habían encontrado el amor en la persona que menos lo esperaban. Desde que se conocieron se cayeron mal, y siempre se estaban peleando por nada, y ahora eran pareja y estaban enamorados. El destino a veces es muy cruel pero, para ellos, fue el destino quien los unió y estaban agradecidos.

Tomados de la mano, miraron las tiendas de la feria, compraron regalos para ellos y para sus amigos.

- Este día es el mejor de mi vida, así que tenemos que comprar recuerdos para recordar después de muchos años, los momentos felices que estamos pasando -le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome con una enorme sonrisa

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando decidieron regresar a casa.

Estaban tranquilamente caminando por la calzada cuando se escucha el ruido de neumáticos. Un coche iba en dirección a ellos. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, el coche estaba casi encima de ellos y no podían esquivarlo.

Inuyasha no iba a permitir que le hizieran daño a su Kagome. Así que cojió a Kagome en brazos y saltó lo más alto que pudo hacia arriba

Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos, instintivamente se acercó a Inuyasha buscando protección. Estaba tan asustada que no notó que Inuyasha la levantó en brazos.

- Preciosa, ¿Estas bien? -preguntó preocupado Inuyasha sin soltar a Kagome de sus brazos todavía.

Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Creía que iba perder a su Kagome.

Kagome levantó el rostro y lo primero que vió fue la preocupación y el miedo aterrador en los preciosos ojos de Inuyasha

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿y tú?¿Cómo estas? -preguntó muy preocupada

- Sí, estoy bien. Pero tuve mucho miedo de perderte -contestó abrazandola más

- Yo también, Inu. ¿Qué ha sido del conductor? -dijo mirando detrás de Inuyasha, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban muy lejos del lugar del accidente-. Inuyasha, ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

- ¿Eh? -dijo sin comprender aún. Miró hacia atrás y vió que efectivamente estaban muy lejos del lugar del accidente-. No se. Yo sólo...- Inuyashadejó de hablar, al recordar lo que hizo instintivamente por proteger a Kagome. Lo que hizo fue saltar lo más que pudo. Entonces, saltó más de 20 metros de un solo salto. Era increíble. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Señor -dijo hablando por el móvil

- _¿Qué ha pasado?¿Lo ha matado ya?_ -dijo la siniestra voz, aunque estaba vez con un toque ansioso

- No, señor. Me lanzé contra ellos aunque no se cómo lo hizo pero se salvaron -dijo temeroso al saber que su jefe era muy duro contra aquellos que fracasaban en sus encargos.

- _¡¿CÓMO QUE SE SALVARON?!_

- Lo siento señor, pero la próxima vez no fallaré -juró

- _Más te vale no fallar_ -contestó siniestro la voz colgando la llamada

- Hoy te has salvado, Inuyasha Taisho, no se cómo, pero lo has echo. Pero la próxima vez no te me escaparás

- ¿Porqué estas tan inquieto? -preguntó la voz de una mujer

- Se acerca la fecha -dijo una voz ronca, con tono que daba escalofríos a quien lo escuchaba

- ¿Qué fecha?

- La fecha en la que tendré que decirle toda la verdad

- ¿A quien?

- A mi hemano

- ¿A Inuyasha?¿De qué verdad hablas Sesshomaru?

- Se lo tengo que decir a él en persona. El día de su cumpleaños, a mi hermano le cambiará la vida para siempre.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hoy mientras comia galletas(xD) se me vino la inspiración y me puse a escribir como loka. No paré asta comprobar que era lo suficientemente larga. Si no opinais lo mismo q yo esq no habeis estado toda la tarde escribiendo sin descanso ToT eso si, descanse para ver la telenovela de despues de la comida jijiji xD esq el prota esta wenisimo Carlos ponce de Dame chocolate n////n estoy de vacas en mi casa asta el lunes q tengo q volver al insti, asi q tengo tiempo para escribir mas capitulos n.n

espero q os aya gustado y sobre lo q me preguntaron de decir quien es la persona q kiere matar a nuestro amado inu, no puedo decirlo u.u aunq muxas seguro q lo saben o creen saberlo, pero ya os digo q la identidad de esa persona no sera revelada muy pronto, sino no seria tan interesante, vdd? n.n

un beso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

y dejarme reviews ToT anda, q os kuesta? u.u solo ay q darle al "ok" y dejar un "me gusto muxo, sigele" no es para tanto u.u espero encontrar muxos reviews, son los q me ayudan a continuar y seguir escribiendo.


	11. Una visita inesperada

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_- ¿Porqué estas tan inquieto? -preguntó la voz de una mujer_

_- Se acerca la fecha -dijo una voz ronca, con tono que daba escalofríos a quien lo escuchaba_

_- ¿Qué fecha?_

_- La fecha en la que tendré que decirle toda la verdad_

_- ¿A quien?_

_- A mi hemano_

_- ¿A Inuyasha?¿De qué verdad hablas Sesshomaru?_

_- Se lo tengo que decir a él en persona. El día de su cumpleaños, a mi hermano le cambiará la vida para siempre._

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

_Inuyasha y compañía no son mios, solamente mientras duermo xD_

_--_

CAP 11: Una visita insperada

Estaban nuestra pareja sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, mientras Inuyasha abrazaba con su brazo derecho a una Kagome todavía impactada por lo sucedido. No sabía qué había pasado aún, pero fuera lo que fuese estaba agradecida. Si algo le hubiera pasado a su Inuyasha, no sabía qué hubiera hecho ella. Inuyasha era su vida.

- Kagome, preciosa, ¿Te encuentras bien ahora? -preguntó en un murmullo, inclinandose hacia ella.

- Sí, estoy bien -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, un poco triste. Inuyasha vió esa sonrisa, una sombra de la sonrisa que normalmente le daba a él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, princesa?¿Porqué estas tan triste? -preguntó con voz dulce.

Kagome levantó la mirada hacia su novio que la veía con amor y ternura.

- Es que tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de perderte. Tuve miedo al pensar que hace poco, podrías haber muerto. No quiero perderte Inuyasha. No quiero pensar en una vida sin tí -respondió con voz queda, con los ojos húmedos de retener las lágrimas.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente. Él creía que Kagome estaba así por haber estado apunto de morir. No porque estuviera preocupada por su bienestar, preocupada al pensar lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo. Si antes una minúscula parte de él tenía dudas de que ese amor que se tenían era un amor verdadero, aunque todo sea dicho, era normal que tuviese esa duda. Lo habían engañado cruelmente, aunque ese engaño no lo afectó mucho, porque Kikyo nunca estuvo en su corazón como lo está Kagome, de todas formas era un engaño y el corazón humano era débil, se protegía del dolor.

Respiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos y hacer voltear a Kagome hacia sí. Tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que ella lo mirase le dijo:

- Kagome, no tienes que preocuparte. Tú nunca vas a perderme. Y óyeme bien, nunca te voy a dejar. Siempre vamos a estar juntos, siempre. No importa lo que pase. Yo siempre te voy a amar y proteger -dijo con voz dulce, y sus ojos brillando por una pequeñas lágrimas que intentaban escaparse. Él, que nunca había llorado así porque sí. Estaba apunto de soltar lágrimas al saber que la chica que estaba delante de él, la chica que él ama, se preocupase más por él que por sí misma. Además de que todo lo que había dicho era la absoluta verdad. Inuyasha no era conocido por expresar sus emociones, y mucho menos de decirlas de la forma en que lo había dicho, con tanto amor, ternura.

- Cariño, ¿Porqué no jugamos a las preguntas?¿Así sabremos más cosas de nosotros? -preguntó Inuyasha intentando que Kagome se animase un poco y que olvidase lo sucedido.

- Claro -dijo sonriendo más animada. Estaba impaciente por saber más de él.

- Empieza tú primero -dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba como en la serie(ya sabesen, no?), mirando a Kagome que hizo lo mismo, mirándose.

- Bien. Ehhh... Cuéntame algo de tu familia. La única vez que te pregunté, me trateste muy mal -dijo, recordando lo que pasó

_**FLASH BLACK**_

- Inuyasha¿Cómo es que viniste a la ciudad solo?-preguntó Kag, era la forma más indicada para abordar el tema de su familia

- Eso no te incumbe-le respondió con la mirada furibunda

- Lo siento, no era mi intención preguntarte algo así-comentó Kag un poco austada por la respuesta de Inuyasha

- Perdóname tú. Es que me pilló desprevenido, eso es todo-dijo arrepentido

_**FIN FLASH BLACK**_

Inuyasha se movió un poco incómodo. No era fácil hablar de su familia. Todavía no se había recuperado de lo que les pasó y del peligro que estaba corriendo, pero lo mejor era contarle a a Kagome la verdad, sin llegar a preocuparla demasiado.

- Mis padres murieron al quemarse nuestra mansión. Aquel día, hibamos a ir a una fiesta en honor de unos amigos de mis padres. Mi hermanastro y yo, no estábamos en la casa en ese momento. Nosotros fuimos a un encargo de último momento. Nuestro padre, nos mandó ir a comprar un regalo para el hijo pequeño de sus amigos -dijo Inuyasha con voz queda, con la mirda perdida. Kagome estaba segura que estaba reviviendo ese momento-. Nosotros no queríamos ir, pero mi madre dijo que sería una descortesía por nuestra parte no regalarle un pequeño obsequio al recién nacido. Nos fuimos y cuando regresamos, encontramos a la policía y los bomberos, intentando apagar el fuego que estaba destruyendo nuestra casa. Al verlo, los dos nos fuimos directos hacia la policía que estaba allí. Ellos nos dijeron que una llamada los alertó del incendio, pero que ya era demasiado tarde. Mi hermanastro preguntó si no habían visto a nadie salir de la casa, o si los bomberos no encontraron a nadie dentro. El policía dijo que los bomberos no habían podido entrar en la mansión, ya que el fuego se propagó muy rápidamente y era casi imposible que pudieran entrar para ver si había gente dentro.

Desesperados por encontrarlos, nos separamos para buscarlos. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, los bomberos apagaron las llamas y entraron en la casa. Yo intenté entrar, pero me lo impidieron -esto último lo dijo en un murmullo-. Esperamos y esperamos hasta que el jefe de bomberos nos dijo que a nuestros padres los habian encontrado muertos, quemados en el salón -dicho esto, Kagome se llevó una mano hasta la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda, cojió la mano derecha de Inuyasha y le dió un cariñoso apretón dandole así su consuelo ante me imagen tan horrible que debió haber pasado él. Inuyasha se recuperó de su estado de trance, al sentir la mano de Kagome sobre la suya y su apretón en señal de consuelo-. Mi hermanastro y yo, nunca nos creímos que el incendio fuese accidental. Después de que todo el mundo se fuera, entramos a la mansión para comprobar su estado. Viendo cómo lo único que nos quedaba eran los recuerdos felices que tubimos en esa casa. Antes de entrar, se llevaron los cuerpos carbonizados de nuestros padres. Intenté acercarme a ellos, quería mirarlos por última vez, pero Sesshomaru, mi hermanastro, me lo impedió. Estaba muy enfadado. No me daba cuenta de lo que Sesshomaru me decía, estaba lleno de rabia. Rabia por no haber podido hacer algo.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, lo único que existía era mi dolor. Hasta que Sesshomaru se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Ahora me dio cuenta de que fue el único gesto fraternal que me ha dado desde que tengo uso de razón -en ese momento de la historia, Kagome estaba llorando en silencio. Sabía que necesitaba hablar sobre el tema, sacar todo lo que lleva dentro, desahogarse con alguien. Mientras él relataba lo ocurrido, le acariciaba la mano. Sabía exactamente donde estaba y a quien le estaba contando su pasado. Su mirada ya no estaba mirando un punto perdido, ahora miraba a Kagome. Miraba cómo ella lloraba por la muerte de sus padres y por el dolor que él tenía. Así que, como no quería verla llorar, le dio una pequeña sonrisa-. Mi hermanastro es muy frío, muy serio. Esos gestos son muy escasos en él, por no decir extraños. Nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, sólo cuando estaba con mi madre sus ojos dejaban de ser tan fríos. Pero no quiero seguir hablando de él. Ahora me toca a mí preguntarte algo.

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha volvía a ser el de antes. No le gustaba verlo sufrir.

- Bien, pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorada de mí? -preguntó curioso

- Cuando te vi la primera vez.

- ¿De verdad?

- Esas son dos preguntas

- Vale -dijo refunfuñado

- La verdad es que, quería preguntarte una cosa desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno, desde que te conozco.

- Pregunta -dijo un poco temeroso por el tono de su voz.

- Verás, ¿Te acuerdas cuando tu cojiste el teléfono y era un amigo mío?

- Sí -dijo un poco celoso. No importaba que fuese sólo un amigo, no le gustaba que un hombre se le acercase a Kagome. Ella era suya.

- Pues él, Matt, es agente de campo del FBI en Japón

- ¿Hay agentes del FBI en Japón? -preguntó sorprendido-. Yo creía que sólo había en Estados Unidos

- Sí, aquí los ahi, pero eso no es lo que te iba a decir

- Pregunta entonces

- Él me dijo algo que me tiene muy preocupada

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Pues que el incendio en el que murieron tus padres no fue un accidente, sino un asesinato en donde intentaron quemar las pruebas -dijo esperando la reacción de su novio. Y no se hizo de esperar, Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula

- ¿Cómo supo eso? -dijo muy serio

- ¿Entonces, es verdad?

Inuyasha dudó en decirselo, pero era mucho mejor que lo supiera por él y estuviera preparada para cualquier cosa.

- Sí, es verdad. Mi hermanastro y yo tuvimos esa teoría, pero no fue hasta la lectura del testamaneto donde estuvimos seguros

- ¿Y eso?

- A la lectura del testamento de mi padre, fuimos Sesshomaru, Naraku y yo

- ¿Quién es Naraku?

- Era el socio de mi padre en su empresa, tenía el 40 de las acciones y mi padre, por ser el dueño tenía el restro, el 60, pero actualmente, Naraku tiene el 25 de las acciones

- ¿Cómo es que ahora tiene menos?

- A la muerte del dueño, o sea mi padre, sus acciones pasan directamente a sus descendientes, mi hermanastro y yo. Pero al tener dos hijos y un socio el cual tenía más acciones que nosotros. Mi padre utilizó una claúsula en donde decía que los descendientes del dueño y fundador de la empresa, podía disponer de las acciones a favor de sus hijos sin tener en cuenta a los socios que en ese momento tuviera la empresa. Mi hermanastro y yo no nos llevamos muy bien y no podríamos unirnos en las decisiones de la empresa y utilizar de forma conjunta las acciones que unidas eran el 60.

Mi padre no confiaba en Naraku, por eso utilizó esa claúsula y le quitó a Naraku algunas acciones para repartirlas entre Sesshomaru y yo. Sesshomaru tendría el 50 y no tendría que pedir permiso a nadie en sus decisiones. Si le hiziera falta el voto mayoritario en una junta, me tendría a mí y Naraku no podría hacer nada para apropierse con la empresa que era lo que él quería hacer desde el principio. Mi padre descubrió sus planes y por eso estamos seguros que él los mató.

Kagome estaba impresionada con lo que estaba oyendo

- Pero, ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros que fue el tal Naraku y no otro?

- Porque al leer el testamento y descubrir que mi padre dejó a Sesshomaru como presidente de la empresa y yo como soporte en las votaciones, se enfadó muchísimo. El hombre que todos creían serio, amable y siempre con una sonrisa, se delató en ese momento. Vimos al ser maléfico, perverso y manipulador que era en realidad, aunque a Sesshomaru y a mí no nos engañó nunca. Nos amenazó y nos acusó de robarle las acciones que él tenía por derecho. Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver, y créeme estoy mejor así.

- Pero hay algo que me preocupa aún más

- ¿Qué?

- Matt me dijo que hay un asesino buscándote -dijo asustada-. Puede que el accidente de esta tarde lo hubiera planeado ese asesino -dijo tamandolo de las manos muy fuerte

- No te pongas así, preciosa -dijo reconfortándola con un corto beso en la boca-. No estamos seguros de eso. Lo más probable es que sea un conductor borracho que le habrá dejado la novia, jajaja

- No te rías, que esto es muy serio -dijo con el labio inferior sobresaliendo

Ese gesto infantil hizo estragos en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. El deseo se hizo casi insoportable. Tenía que besarla, era una cuestión de vida a muerte.

Se fue acercando hasta que capturó el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Kagome se sorprendió un poco pero como cada vez que Inuyasha la besaba, se olvidaba de todo menos de él, sus labios y su lengua.

Lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él la recostaba en el sofá con suavidad. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, solo existían ellos dos y su amor.

Inuyasha la besaba una y otra vez, al principio con suavidad y después con más ardor.

Mordiendole el labio inferior, su inquieta lengua entró.

Mientras Inuyasha la besaba apasionadamente, Kagome le acariciaba la nuca con su mano izquierda mientras que metía la derecha dentro de su camiseta y exploraba su musculosa espalda.

Gimiendo, Inuyasha dejó su boca para besar su cuello, dejando pequeños besos, lametones y mordisquitos, formando una pequeña marca en su blanco cuello, prueba de su apasionado encuentro.

Dentro del apartamento, solo se escuchaban suspiros y gemidos mientras que el ambiente se hacía más calurosa.

Quitándole la camiseta y dejándole al descubierto su magnífico pecho, Kagome se mordió el labio inferior al mirar ese impresionante tórax. Era increíble que ese magnífico espécimen de hombre fuera suyo, pensaba Kagome.

Inuyasha casi se volvió loco de deseo cuando sintió que Kagome le quitaba la camiseta. Estaba loco, loco de deseo por Kagome, loco de amor por Kagome, loco por hacer feliz a Kagome como nunca antes lo haya sido.

Sus manos recorrieron las costillas de Kagome y rozaron sus pechos llenos. Al instante se le endurecieron los pezones y arqueó su espalda pidiendo en silencio más.

Inuyasha no se hizo de rogar, volvió a sus pechos y en vez de rozarlos, se los cogió sintiendo como los pezones se le clavaban en la palma de la mano. Eran unos pechos perfectos, llenos, turgentes, perfectos para sus manos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya tenía la mitad de los botones abiertos, dejando ver su sujetador de encanje rosa. Al verlo, Inuyasha sintió el deseo loco de romper el sujetador y así poder apreciar sus perfectos pechos, pero antes de que sus manos pudiesen bajar las tiras, un sonido se filtró en sus mentes. Al estar tan concentrados el uno en el otro, al principio solo lo escucharon de fondo, un sonido muy de fondo.

- Mierda -dijo Inuyasha muy enfadado-. ¿Es que no se puede seducir a tu novia en la tranquilidad de tu hogar? -terminó diciendo mientras ayudaba a una Kagome sonrojada, por los placenteros besos y caricias de Inuyasha, a sentarse.

Dirigiendose a la puerta, con una expresión de asesino en serie y poniéndose la camiseta, no vaya a ser una ancianita la que estaba llamando y al verlo cayera redonda al piso. No quería ir a la cárcel tan joven y aún sin haber hecho el amor a Kagome.

- ¿Quien demonios se cree para molestar...

Con los botones ya abrochados y las mejillas un poco menos sonrojadas, Kagome miró la espalda de su novio, que de repente se había quedado helado y si sus oídos funcionaban bien, creyó haber oído que Inuyasha soltaba un gruñido.

- Inuyasha, ¿Así saludas a tu hermano? -preguntó una voz fría

- Sess... Sesshomaru -dijo sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Su hermanastro estaba delante de él. ¿Para qué demonios habría venido a verle?

--

**CONTINUARÁ...**

HOLA!! ya se q e estado perdida u.u pero esq me quede sin conexion y ademas no se me ocurria nada .

espero q os aya gustado, y algunos seguro q qeriais q inu y kag lo izieran u.u pero aora no era el momento apropiado u.u ya os digo q se va a poner interesante y abra lemmon

aora q tengo muxo tiempo libre intentare actualizar mas seguido

os mando un beso y espero reviews

bye!!


	12. Sesshomaru

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

_Dirigiendose a la puerta, con una expresión de asesino en serie y poniéndose la camiseta, no vaya a ser una ancianita la que estaba llamando y al verlo cayera redonda al piso. No quería ir a la cárcel tan joven y aún sin haber hecho el amor a Kagome._

_- ¿Quien demonios se cree para molestar..._

_Con los botones ya abrochados y las mejillas un poco menos sonrojadas, Kagome miró la espalda de su novio, que de repente se había quedado helado y si sus oídos funcionaban bien, creyó haber oído que Inuyasha soltaba un gruñido._

_- Inuyasha, ¿Así saludas a tu hermano? -preguntó una voz fría_

_- Sess... Sesshomaru -dijo sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Su hermanastro estaba delante de él. ¿Para qué demonios habría venido a verle?_

**_AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS_**

**CAP 12: Sesshomaru**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó enfadado Inuyasha

- ¿No puedo visitar a mi hermano? -preguntó fríamente

Kagome no sabía lo que pasaba, pero se respiraba la tension en el ambiente.

Inuyasha estaba enfadado con él por interrumpir, pero seguía siendo su hermano y para que él viniese a su casa ya tenía que ser importante. Así que lo dejó pasar.

Desde su asiento, Kagome vió cómo el hombre entraba. Era un hombre muy atracctivo, pero no tanto como su Inuyasha. Alto, corpulento, cabello plateado y unos ojos dorados fríos, muy fríos. No había que ser un ingeniero de la NASA para darse cuenta de que ese hombre era el hermano de su novio, Sesshomaru.

Incluso antes de entrar, Sesshomaru supo que su hermanito no estaba solo. Y al mirar alrededor, su dorada mirada se fijó en una chica sentada en el sofá. Según él, tendría la misma edad que su hermano. Debía reconocer que era una chica hermosa. Cabello azabache, ojos color chocolate muy expresivos y brillantes, cuerpo curvilíneo y bien proporcionado y por la ropa de vestía, tenía buen gusto. A él siempre les gustó las personas que tenían buen gusto.

- ¿A qué has venido Sesshomaru?

- ¿No nos vas a presentar? -le preguntó Sesshomaru

Inuyasha no sabía lo que quería su hermano, pero como le dijera algo a Kagome que la hiriera le daría la paliza de su vida.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Inuyasha empezó con las presentaciones:

- Sesshomaru, ella es Kagome, mi novia. Kagome él es mi hermanastro Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru estaba impactado pero, como siempre, no apareció expresión alguna en su cara.

La última vez que vió a su hermano, tenía una novia que aunque era muy hermosa, a él no le gustaba nada. Era muy superficial y consentida. Más caprichosa que una niña pequeña y codiciosa. Nunca se lo había dicho a su hermano, pero antes de que Kikyo conociera a Inuyasha, ella se fijó en él. Desde el principio se dió cuenta de su verdadero yo. Esa víbora iba detrás de la fortuna del heredero Taisho, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo averiguar que tenía un hermano pequeño, y fue a por él.

Tendría que haberle advertido, pero en esos momentos tenía algo de suma importancia entre manos y esa experiencia le vendría bien a Inuyasha a madurar.

Kagome estaba de pie frente a aquel hombre. Era un poco intimidante, pero muy en el fondo de sus ojos vió un pequeño destello de bondad, aunque hay que decirlo, muy, muy en el fondo.

- Hola -le dijo Sesshomaru a Kagome estendiendo su mano a ella-. Espero que no te parezcas a la zorra que mi hermanito tenía como novia.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, pero él tenía razón, Kikyo era una zorra (lo siento fans de Kikyo u.u)

- Espero sinceramente no parecerme a ella. Pero tengo que informarte, lamentablemente, de que tenemos en común el blanco de los ojos -le dijo muy seriamente al tomar su mano a modo de saludo

Sesshomaru estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Nadie le había hablado así. Bueno, Inuyasha sí, pero él era su hermano. Todo el mundo lo temía y no era para menos. Pero esa niña le estaba dando la cara. Interesante, pensó Sesshomaru. Ahora sí que sabía que esa chica era muy buena para Inuyasha. A partir de ese momento, se ganó el respeto de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha luchaba por aguantar la risa. Todo su cuerpo se estaba estremecido por la risa. Era la primera vez de alguien, que no era él, le plantaba la cara a su temible hermano. No podía amarla más en ese momento. Estaba orgulloso de ella.

Kagome no sabía que había dicho, pero Sesshomaru estaba con la boca un poco abierta y su novio estaba a punto de morirse de la risa. Empezaba a notar que se sonrojaba profundamente. A lo mejor había dicho algo impropio, no lo sabía.

Al ver el bochorno de su novia, Inuyasha se tragó como pudo la risa y se colocó al lado de ella, pasandole el brazo por detrás del cuello.

- Mi Kagome nunca se parecería a ESA -dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa tierna al mirar a Kagome.

Kagome lo miró con todo el amor que le tenía.

Sesshomaru por su parte estaba un poco incómodo.

Inuyasha de repente levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes que vivo aquí? Nunca te lo he dicho.

- No fue muy dificil. Investigé -dijo despreocupadamente.

- Bueno, ya que ha terminado las presentaciones, ¿Me vas a decir a qué has venido? -ya tenía curiosidad.

Sesshomaru miró primero a Kagome y después a Inuyasha. No sabía si decirlo delante de esa muchacha.

Inuyasha sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su hermano, le dijo:

- No tengo secretos con Kagome. Todo lo que tengas que decir, puedes hacerlo delante de ella.

- Sólo he venido para decirte que estoy en la ciudad. Estaré aquí solo una semana, hasta tu cumpleaños.

Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido. No sabía que Sesshomaru supiera cuando era su cumpleaños.

- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de cumpleños? -preguntó Kagome

Sesshomaru la miró

- Me pasaré por aquí. Tengo algo de suma importancia que decirte ese día, Inuyasha.

- ¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?

- No. Solo puedo decirtelo ese día y solo ese día -dijo Sesshomaru-. Estaré en el Hotel Richz.

Inuyasha de repente recordó algo.

- ¿Cómo está Rin?

- Está muy bien -dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome se sorprendió al notar en sus ojos una repentina ternura.

- Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Diciendo esto, Sesshomaru se fue.

-¿Tu hermano no es muy hablador, verdad? -dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha miró divertido a su novia.

- Ha sido así desde que tengo uso de razón.

Se quedaron mirandose a los ojos, mientras se iban acercando para besarse cuando se escuchó el sonido de un estómago hambriento.

Inuyasha se sonrojó, estaba tan concentrado en Kagome que se había olvidado de comer. Y eso era muy, muy raro en él.

Kagome sonrió como solo ella lo hace y le dice:

- Prepararé la cena. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

A Inuyasha se le iluminaron los ojos

- ¡¡ RAMEN !! -gritó como un niño chico.

Kagome se rió por su comportamiento.

- Hecho -dijo al entrar a la cocina.

Mientras Kagome preparaba el ramen, Inuyasha iba a su habitación. Ahora que él y Kagome eran novios, lo más normal era que compartieran la misma habitación, pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Pero, solo para dormir, se dijo así mismo. Kagome no estaba preparada todavía para hacer el amor, así que esperaría hasta que se sintiera lista. Con esa determinación siguió su camino hasta su habitación, para guardar los regalos que les compraron a sus amigos en la feria.

- ¡Inuyasha, el ramen ya esta listo! ¡Ven a cenar! -le gritó desde la cocina Kagome

Inuyasha salió corriendo hasta el comedor, con los ojos brillantes al ver su bol de ramen.

A Kagome le hacía gracia el entusiasmo de su novio por el ramen.

Cogiendo su bol, Inuyasha dijo:

- Dios bendiga al que creó el ramen -y tan pronto terminó de decirlo, se lanzó a enguñirlo.

Kagome tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, bueno, cuando Inuyasha se terminó de enguñir tres boles de ramen, se levantaron para recoger los platos y lavarlos.

- Oye Kagome -dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que abrazaba a Kagome por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

- Dime -contestó, todavá lavando los platos, sonrojandose por la acción de él. Todavía no se acostumbraba a sus muestras de cariño

- Me preguntaba que ya que somos novios, podríamos dormir en la misma cama.

La cara de Kagome tenía el color de un tomate en esos momentos.

- No pienses cosas pervertidas, Kagome.

Kagome se sonroja aún más, precisamente porque le estaban viniendo algunas imágenes pervertidas. Tendría que ver menos a Miroku, pensó Kagome.

- Tienes que ver menos a Miroku -dijo Inuyasha riendo al ver la cara de sorpresa que pone su Kagome.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? -le preguntó curiosa.

- Hacer ¿Qué? -preguntó confuso

- Leerme el pensamiento

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos.

- Créeme, si pudiese leerte la mente, la vida sería más fácil -dijo con falsa pena.

- Inuyasha -dijo pronunciando su nombre despacio. Sus ojos hechaban chispas de lo furiosa que estaba.

Oh, pensó Inuyasha. Ya podía darse por muerto. No podría besar a Kagome nunca más, no podría ver el fútbol los Domingos, no podría burlarse de las cachetadas que le dan a Miroku, ni ver los golpes que la novia de este le daba y lo más importante de todo...no podría comer nunca jamás ramen.

Al estar pensando en todo lo que ya no podría hacer, Inuyasha no se dió cuenta de que Kagome se le acercaba y...

¡Pum!

- Auch -dijo Inuyasha sobandose la cabeza.

- Espero que el golpe te haya aclarado que con ciertas cosas no se juega -dijo Kagome amenazándolo con el puño en alto.

Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se escuchaba como tragaba fuertemente. Hacer enfadar a Kagome no es bueno para su salud.

Tranquilizandose un poco al ver esos ojitos dorados, Kagome dijo:

- ¿Porqué no vemos si hay algo en la televisión? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Vale -dijo también sonriendo.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados y apunto de rozar sus labios cuando se escucha el timbre de la puerta.

- Parece ser que siempre nos interrumpen cuando intentamos intimar -gruñe Inuyasha, levantandose para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Si? -pregunta Inuyasha al hombre que está delante de la puerta. Llevaba un uniforme de correos.

- Disculpeme por llamar tan tarde pero es que hemos tenido mucho lío estos días en el departamento de correos y hasta ahora no terminamos -dijo con una sonrisa.

- No importa, no se preocupe.

- Vengo para informar a... -dijo sacando un papel, leyendo el nombre de la persona a quién le tiene que dar la hoja de pedido-. Inuyasha Taisho que en el departamento de correos ha llegado un paquete para él.

- ¿Un paquete?

- Si. ¿Me podría decir si es usted el Señor Taisho o si me he equivicado de puerta, por favor?

- Eh, si claro. Soy Inuyasha Taisho.

- ¿Tiene algún documento que lo compruebe o algo que lo identifique? Es por seguridad -se apresuró a decir al ver la carade Inuyasha.

- Claro -contestó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la cartera-. Tome -le entregó su carnet de identidad.

El cartero le vió y se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

- Tiene que ir dentro de un plazo de 15 días a recogerlo. -le entregó el papel-. Me tiene que firmar el recibo. Y así lo hizo Inuyasha-. Gracias y disculpe otra vez por la hora tardía -dijo sonriendo un poco cansado por trabajar tanto.

- No se preocupe -le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kagome se encontraba muy cómoda en el sofá viendo una serie.

- Inuyasha, ¿Quién era? -le preguntó viéndolo sentarse a su lado.

- Era el cartero -contestó mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de Kagome.

- ¿El cartero? -preguntó confusa, acurrucándose contra Inuyasha-. ¿A esta hora?

- Sip. Es que han tenido mucho trabajo hoy. Tengo que ir mañana a la oficina de correos para que me entregen un paquete.

- Podemos ir después de terminar las clases -aconsejó Kagome cerrando los ojos. Se encontraba muy a gusto en los brazos de Inuyasha. Le encantaba su olor, masculino, sentir su firme pecho y sus poderosos brazos a su alrededor. Se encontraba segura y en paz.

- De acuerdo. Cuando terminen las clases vamos.

Inuyasha miró su hermoso rostro y se sorprendió al notar que se había dormido. Era normal, después de lo que habían pasado en un solo día. Y qué día, pensaba Inuyasha.

Apagó la televisión y cogió a Kagome estilo nupcial para dirigirse a su habitación.

Dejó con cuidado a Kagome en la cama y la tapó. No tendría que cambiarla de ropa porque ya lo había hecho ella mientras él estuvo hablando con el cartero. Qué pena, pensó Inuyasha con los hombros caídos.

Se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama, un cómodo pantalón gris y entró en la cama. Kagome se volvió hacia él y se acurrucó en su pecho al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

Inuyasha la envolvió en sus brazos y le dió un beso en la sien.

- Dulces sueños, mi amor -susurró cerrando los ojos para dormirse.

--

RinRinRin

- Mmmm -gruñó Kagome

- Levantate, amor. Hay que ir a clases -dice Inuyasha moviendo su hombro suavemente.

- Mmmm -gruñe otra vez Kagome, pero esta vez le da la espalda a su novio.

Inuyasha estaba conteniendo la risa. Era como una chica pequeña que no se quiere levantar para ir al cole.

- Amor, llegaremos tarde si no te levantas

- Mmmm...¿Qué hora es? -pregunta aún dormida. Levantó el brazo, cogió su reloj de pulsera y miró la hora. Las 8:50-...¡¡QUÉ?? -gritó laventandose de la cama como un resorte, corriendo hacia el baño, al tiempo que se quitaba el pijama, compuesto por una camiseta de tirantes rosa con un patalón corto, muy corto también rosa, y abría la llave del agua para finalmente meterse y lavarse muy rápido.

Mientras Kagome se duchaba a toda pastilla, Inuyasha se sentaba muy tranquilo comiéndose unas galletas Oreo acompañado con un vaso de leche. Esa mujer es una histérica, pensaba Inuyasha.

- ¡¡INUYASHA!! ¡¡QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE, CORRE!! -gritó Kagome corriendo hacia su habitación para ponerse el uniforme. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio tan tranquilo desayunando-. ¡INUYASHA! ¿Porqué estás tan tranquilo? Llegamos tarde.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada y le dijo:

- ¿Qué hora marca tu reloj, Kag?

- ¿Qué? Pues... -miró la hora que marcaba-. ¡Las 9:10!

- Ahora mira el reloj de la sala.

Kagome así lo hizo y observó sorprendida la hora que marcaba.

- Las 8:10. Pero, ¿Cómo?

- Por el cambio de hora, amor. Ayer se atrasó una hora, por el ahorro de energía.

- Uff -suspiro Kagome sentandose al lado de Inuyasha-. Entonces no llegamos tarde

- Nop -dice sonriendo Inuyasha-. ¿Quieres desayunar?

A Kagome se le iluminaron los ojitos al ver las Oreo.

- Claro

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura viendo como su preciosa novia devora las galletas.

- Tenemos que irnos. Así caminaremos sin prisas.

- Vale.

Se levantaron, recogieron la mesa y se fueron a la Universidad.

Caminando con las manos entrelazadas, Inuyasha se paró.

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa?

- Se me olvidó una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Esto -dijo acercando a Kagome hasta abrazarla con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura. Se acercó despacio a sus labios, rozándolos suavemente para después morder el labio inferior. A continuación, con su lengua, pidió permiso para entrar.

Con un gemido, Kagome se lo permitió con gusto. Le encantaba besar a ese hombre. Alzó los brazos para rodear el cuello de Inuyasha y así apretarse más a él.

La pareja no notaba que estaban siendo observados por las personas que paseaban por la calle, a ellos les daba igual. Sólo querían que ese beso no terminara nunca, estaban en el paraiso y ahí querían estar de por vida. Pero se estaban quedando sin aire, así que se separaron para verse a los ojos.

- Te amo, preciosa -susurra Inuyasha con la voz ronca por el deseo.

- Yo también te amo, Inu

Pero no todo es amor y alegría, alguien con malas intenciones también presenció esa muestra de amor de la pareja.

- Disfruta todo lo que puedas Inuyasha, porque de hoy no pasa. Hoy será tu final -susurra la voz furiosa.

El día en la universidad fue como todos los demás días. Peleas entre Inuyasha y Kouga, cachetadas para Miroku, peleas verbales entre Kagome y Kikyo, besos entre Inuyasha y Kagome, golpes para Miroku y más besos entre la pareja.

Estaban en la última hora de clases cuando sonó el timbre de salida.

- Vamos, amor -dice Inuyasha alargando la mano para que Kagome la coja.

- Vamos -contesta sonriendo cojiendo su mano.

- Inushi, ¿Me podrías llevar a mi casa? -pregunta una voz muy conocida detrás de Inuyasha.

- No, Kikyo -responde secamente Inuyasha sin volverse a verla-. Ya había quedado con Kagome. Y aun que no sea así, no pienso salir contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina -dice volviendose hacia ella-. No quiero ser grosero pero nunca, óyeme bien, nunca volveré contigo. Estoy enamorado de Kagome y nunca la dejaré de amar.

Dicho esto, Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de la clase.

- Me las pagarás, Inuyasha -murmura muy bajito Kikyo-. Y también Kagome.

Caminando con sus manos entrelazadas, Kagome piensa en las palabras que Inuyasha le dijo a Kikyo. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por si Inuyasha aún estuviera enamorado de Kikyo. Inuyasha dejó muy claro que no sentía nada por su ex-novia. Era una de sus preocupaciones, sabía que no debía preocuparse, pero siempre queda la duda. Ahora ya la pequeña espinita que no dejaba a su corazón confiar en Inuyasha del todo, desaparecía. Estaba feliz.

- ¿Porqué sonríes así? -le preguntó Inuyasha al ver a su novia sonreir ampliamente.

- Porque estoy feliz. Estoy enamorada de un hombre tremendamente apuesto, sexy, fuerte, tierno y él está enamorado de mí. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Inuyasha estaba más hinchado que un pavo en navidad. Su ego estaba tremendamente elevado, pero lo que le había dicho Kagome lo había relanzado por las nubes.

Así de contento y con una sonrisa tan grande como la tierra, Inuyasha caminaba con Kagome igual de feliz hasta la oficina de correos.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué desea? -pregunta una recepcionista.

- Buenos días, venimos a recoger un paquete -contesta Inuyasha entregándole la hoja de pedido que le dió el cartero anoche.

La mujer señaló a un hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa al final de la estancia.

- Entrégeselo al hombre.

- Gracias

Cuando le entregaron la hoja de pedido, el hombre les acompañó hasta una habitación.

- Por favor, esperen aquí. Ahora les traigo el paquete.

Quedandose solos, Kagome dijo:

- Ya tiene que ser grande el paquete para que nos lo tengan que traer aquí, no?

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Estaba extrañado, ¿Qué sería ese paquete? Estaba casi seguro que se le olvidaba algo, pero no se acordaba el qué.

Al volver el oficinista de correos con el paquete, Inuyasha recordó qué era lo que se la había olvidado.

- Aquí está, Señor Taisho -dijo el hombre poniendo el paquete en una mesa.

- Gracias -contestó sonriendo.

El paquete era alargado y por las gotas de sudor del hombre, muy pesado.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y vió que sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Sabes qué es?

- Sip

Sin decir nada más, Inuyasha rompió el papel que lo protegía, descubriendo una caja de madera. Kagome se puso al lado de Inuyasha para ver lo que era. Y cuando lo abrió, Kagome se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos e Inuyasha con una sonrisa muy grande.

- Inuyasha, ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

- Sip.

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola!!**

**aqui esta el cap 12 n.n espero que os haya gustado.**

**tengo q** **agredecer a taori3322** **por su review n.n pero aunq no me ayan mandado ninguno, segiria poniendo lo caps n.n**

**pero si me mandais un review mejor jajaja asi me motivo mas y escribo mas rapido**

**os mando un beso!!**


	13. Pelea en el templo Higurashi

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Al volver el oficinista de correos con el paquete, Inuyasha recordó qué era lo que se la había olvidado._

_- Aquí está, Señor Taisho -dijo el hombre poniendo el paquete en una mesa._

_- Gracias -contestó sonriendo._

_El paquete era alargado y por las gotas de sudor del hombre, muy pesado._

_Kagome miró a Inuyasha y vió que sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_- ¿Sabes qué es?_

_- Sip_

_Sin decir nada más, Inuyasha rompió el papel que lo protegía, descubriendo una caja de madera. Kagome se puso al lado de Inuyasha para ver lo que era. Y cuando lo abrió, Kagome se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos e Inuyasha con una sonrisa muy grande._

_- Inuyasha, ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?_

_- Sip._

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

**CAP 13: Pelea en el templo Higurashi.**

- ¿Quien te ha mandado esto?

- Nadie.

Kagome lo miró confusa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me lo he mandado a mí mismo.

- Y, ¿Cómo es que anoche no sabías lo que era?

- Por que me olvide -dijo con una sonrisa

Kagome se cayó estilo anime.

- Mira que eres olvidadizo

- Sip -dice riendo y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- No sabía que te gustaran las cosas antiguas.

- Me encanta todo lo relacionado con el época feudal.

Kagome estaba sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? A mí también. Me encanta la época del Sengoku.

- Si. Es la mejor época. Tenía de todo, hasta demonios -dijo Inuyasha cada vez más entusiasmado con la conversación. Era muy difícil hablar con alguien sobre el Sengoku. Un tema que le encantaba. Desde pequeño le entusiasmó esa época. Sobre todo cuando su padre le contaba historias sobre demonios, hanyous y todo lo relacionado sobre ellos. Como sus costumbres, leyes, los nombres de todos los tipos de demonios que había, sus puntos débiles, los fuertes...en fin, todo lo que uno podría saber de ellos. Mientras que su madre le contaba sobre una leyenda de hace 500 años. La leyenda de la Shikon no Tama.

- A mi abuelo le caerías muy bien -dice sonriendo Kagome.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque mi abuelo lo sabe todo sobre esa época. Leyendas, cultura, demonios...todo.

- ¿Es acaso un historiador? -preguntó curioso.

- No. Mi abuelo cuida el templo familiar.

- ¿Templo?¿Tu familia tiene un templo?

- Si. El templo Higurashi.

A Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿Podríamos ir?

- Claro -contestó sonriendo feliz-. Pero, ¿Qué haras con eso? -preguntó señalando lo que había dentro de la caja.

- Era un regalo de mi padre -contó Inuyasha con la mirada triste-. Me lo regaló el día de mi decimotercer cumpleaños. En mi familia, es una tradición muy antigua.

- En mi familia también tenemos nuestras tradiciones

- ¿Como cuales? -preguntó curioso.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya -dice riendo Kagome-. No podemos estar todo el día aquí.

- Es verdad -contestó sonriendo-. Mejor nos vamos.

Estaban por salir de la oficina cuando el hombre que les entregó el paquete.

- Señor Taisho, disculpe.

Inuyasha y Kagome se detuvieron para mirar al hombre.

- ¿Si? -pregunta Inuyasha.

- Disculpe pero, tiene otra entrega que acaba de llegar.

- ¿Otra?

- Si. Nos informaron que la carga llegaría en uno de estos días. Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme.

- Claro -dijo mirando a Kagome. Ella sonrió y asintió.

Fueron a la parte de atrás del departamento de correos, donde se guardaban las cargas grandes.

- Por aquí.

Lo sigieron hasta dar con una puerta enorme de hierro. Entraron y se dirigieron hacia el fondo, donde había una gran puerta abierta.

Continuaron hasta atraversarla y se pararon cuando el hombre lo hizo.

- Bien, Señor Taisho -dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Aquí lo tiene -termina diciendo señalando dentro del camión de repartos.

Inuyasha y Kagome solo ven como un camión baja su carga, una enorme caja.

- Por favor, firme el recibo -dice el hombre.

Inuyasha lo hace preguntandose qué será lo que hay dentro.

- Gracias -contesta cuando Inuyasha lo firma-. Que lo disfrute -sonríe y se va.

- ¿Qué podrá ser? -pregunta Inuyasha

- ¿No será que te lo has enviado a tí mismo y no te acuerdas?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó confusa.

- No lo se. Ahora lo averguaremos -dijo para acercarse a la gran caja. Un empleado, lo abre con una palanca. Dejando ver lo que hay dentro y de paso dejar con la boca abierta a Inuyasha y Kagome, era un coche deportivo, más específicamente un Nissan GT-R'07 rojo sangre con un gran lazo plateado.

- Es...es...es...-Inuyasha tragó al volver a hablar-. ¡¡Es un Nissan GT-R'07!! -gritó eufórico, dando saltos de alegría y llevandose a Kagome con él.

- ¿Un qué? -preguntó Kagome confusa. Ella nunca ha entendido sobre coches.

- Es un coche deportivo de fabricación japonesa. El embrague, la transmisión y la transferencia se han combinado con la transmisión final trasera en el primer transeje independiente de 4WD, y el motor de doble turbo V6 de 3,8 litros es el más potente de todo Japón, con unas características de 480ps y 60kgm. La transmisión de embrague doble ofrece tanto un modo semiautomático que reduce drásticamente los segundos y una conducción automática ultra suave. No depende de nada más. Diferente a todo. El nacimiento de un coche japonés destinado a reinar en lo más alto del mundo -termina de decir Inuyasha emocionado a más no poder.

Kagome tiene una gotita detrás de la cabeza. No me he enterado de nada, piensa Kagome.

En ese momento, vuelve el hombre de antes para entregarle las llaves del coche.

-Señor, aquí tiene las llaves -le dice entregándole las llaves-. Se suponía que llegaría la semana que viene pero hubo un problema y lo entregaron antes -comenta el hombre.

- ¿No sabe quien me lo envía? -preguntó Inuyasha. Era un coche muy caro.

- No.

Inuyasha estaba intrigado. ¿Quien le había mandado ese coche?

- Inuyasha -lo llamó Kagome-. Ven

Inuyasha fue donde estaba Kagome. Ella le señaló el interior del coche.

- Hay una nota dentro -le dijo a Inuyasha.

Sin perdida de tiempo, Inuyasha metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con la nota en la mano y leyó lo que ponía.

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS INUYASHA!_

_Tu padre y yo te hemos comprado el coche que tanto querías. Con la lata que nos diste sobre las características y su historia, hemos decidido regalartelo, cariño. Espero que te guste el color, se que te encanta el rojo por eso removimos cielo y tierra para encontrarlo._

_Sabíamos que te irias a estudiar lejos, así que te escribimos esta carta ya que por estas fechas estaremos de viaje por Europa._

_Esperamos que te haya gustado el regalo y que lo disfrutes, cariño._

_Te mandamos un beso enorme._

_Te quiere:_

_Mamá y Papá._

Kagome estaba mirando el rostro de Inuyasha mientras este leía la nota. Sintió como su corazón se partía en dos al ver su expresión de dolor. Sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas. Kagome tomó su mano, dandole un apretón.

Inuyasha en cambio se sentía muy triste. Pensar que sus padres le escribieron esa nota y le regalaron ese coche. Pensar que no les podría agradecer por su regalo. No podría abrazarlos. Ya no podría verlos. Sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano y la apretaba fuerte. Levantó la mirada y vió a su Kagome con una sonrisa triste al verlo en ese estado. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas, se bajó del coche y abrazó muy fuerte a Kagome.

Ella mientras tanto correspondió el abrazo, intentando consolarlo. No le gustaba verlo así.

Inuyasha derramó todas esas lágrimas que se obligó a retener durante tanto tiempo. Todo ese dolor contenido estalló.

Kagome lo abrazaba fuerte. Escuchaba como Inuyasha lloraba. Era un llanto que desgarraba al que lo oía. Pasándole las manos por la espalda, dándole un masaje, Kagome la susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Pasaron los minutos e Inuyasha se calmó. Se sentía avergonzado por haber llorado delante de su novia. Nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable delante de nadie. Separándose de Kagome, Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

Kagome sabiendo lo que pensaba Inuyasha, le cogió la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla.

- Inuyasha. No tienes que tener vergüenza por haber llorado delante de mí -le dice mirándolo a los ojos. Unos ojos que estaban brillosos y rojos de haber llorado-. Conmigo no tienes porqué sentir vergüenza. No quiero que me ocultes tus sentimientos -dice con la voz un poco ronca por el dolor de garganta a causa de contener las lágrimas.

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura quitando con la punta de los dedos las lágrimas que Kagome sin darse cuenta derramó.

- Gracias -dijo con la voz ronca de llorar-. Me obligé a no llorar hace tiempo. Y gracias a que te tengo conmigo, me pude liberar del dolor por la muerte de mis padres. Si hubiera estado con otra persona, no me hubiera mostrado tan vulnerable. Contigo me puedo mostrar tal como soy. Y eso me hace amarte aún más de lo que te amo -susurró acercándose a sus labios para besarlos suavemente.

- Yo también te amo -susurró Kagome

- Bueno, ya que tenemos coche, ¿Porqué no me llevas a conocer a tu familia? -dijo sonriendo.

- Me encantará presentarte a mi familia.

Inuyasha metió en el maletero la pesada caja que vino a recoger y cerró la puerta del copiloto cuando Kagome se sentó. A continuación abrió la puerta del piloto, se sentó y encendió el motor.

- Escucha como ronronea el motor, Kag -dice maravillado Inuyasha-. Y los asientos son muy cómodos. Tiene aire a condicionado, calefacción, MP3, DVD...lo tiene todo -continua emocionado.

Kagome observa cómo Inuyasha da saltitos de emoción. Parece un niño pequeño en navidad, piensa Kagome.

- Amor, si no me das las instrucciones para llegar al templo, seguiremos dando vueltas por la ciudad.

- ¿No te he dado las instrucciones? -preguntó sorprendida.

- No -dijo divertido.

Kagome había estado tan ensimismada mirando a Inuyasha que se había olvidado darselas.

- Lo siento -dijo sonrojada.

- No te preocupes, amor -dice sonriendo, mirándola un momento.

Kagome le dió las indicaciones y al poco tiempo estaban delante de una gran escalera, con muchos escalones.

- Aquí es.

- Tiene muchos escalones, no?

- Sip. Pero cuando vives en un templo como este, te acostumbras -dice sonriendo al ver su cara de espanto.

- Bueno, una simple escalera no me detendrá. Aunque esta tenga millones de escalones -dijo pesaroso.

- Qué exagerado eres, Inuyasha -dice riendo Kagome.

- Cuanto antes subamos, mejor -dijo alzando la mano para que Kagome la cojiera.

Y así, cojidos de la mano, subieron la escalera para encontrarse con un templo muy antiguo, pero muy bien conserbada.

- Esto es genial -dijo emocionado Inuyasha-. Es la primera vez que veo un templo tan antiguo.

- Cuando conozcas a mi familia, aremos un tour completo por el templo

Caminaron hacia la pequeña casa de dos plantas que estaba al fondo. Kagome llamó a la puerta, mientras Inuyasha se ponía nervioso. Era la primera vez que le presentaban a la familia de una de sus novias. No sabía como se tenía que comportar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Inuyasha se encontró mirando a una mujer madura, muy hermosa. Estaba seguro que era la madre de su novia, eran muy parecidas. Así sería Kagome cuando tengan más años, pensó Inuyasha.

- Kagome -dijo la mujer abriendo los brazos para abrazarla.

- Mamá, ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó Kagome correspondiendo el maternal abrazo.

- Y, ¿Quien es este apuesto muchacho? -preguntó su madre mirando a Inuyasha con curiosidad.

- Este es Inuyasha Taisho, mamá. Mi novio -dijo lo último sonrojada.

Inuyasha sonrió nerviosamente.

- Hola, yo soy Sonomi Higurashi, la madre de Kagome -dice con una sonrisa maternal.

- Ho..hola -dijo nervioso-. ¿Cómo está?

Sonomi vió que estaba muy nervioso, asi que con una sonrisa lo abrazó

- No te pongas nervioso, hijo -dijo Sonomi en un susurro, que solo lo pudo escuchar él-. No te vamos a comer. Además veo que eres un buen chico -dijo alejandose. Miró hacia atrás para ver donde estaba su hija y continuó, al ver que estaba dentro de la casa, saludando a su abuelo-. Kagome, nunca ha traido a ningún novio antes. Claro que nunca ha tenido nunguno -dijo esto último para sí misma-. Eso quiere decir que te quiere mucho, tanto como para presentarte a su familia -dijo sonriendo-. Si haces feliz a mi hija, y veo que lo haces por su sonrisa radiante, y la quieres, nosotros también te queremos -terminó de decir haciendolo pasar.

Inuyasha ya estaba más tranquilo. Él quiere mucho a Kagome, no solo eso, la ama como nunca antes amó a alguien.

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de estar con su abuelo enfrente, cuando Inuyasha entró segido por su madre con una sonrisa cada uno. Kagome se alegró de ver que Inuyasha ya no estaba tan tenso. Al parecer, su madre con su simpatía y su carácter maternal, había consegido que Inuyasha se mostrara tal como es.

Le presentó a su abuelo, que inmediatamente le cayó muy bien Inuyasha. Le gustaba ese chico, era el único que le escuchaba cuando contaba alguna leyenda.

Inuyasha estaba muy impresionado, el abuelo de Kagome sabía muchas leyendas de la época del Sengoku.

Kagome se fue a la cocina en donde estaba su madre, dejando en la sala de estar a su abuelo iniciando una nueva historia sobre la leyenda de un demonio llamado " Kappa".

- Hija, has elegido muy bien -dijo Sonomi cuando entró Kagome en la cocina-. Se nota que te ama muchísimo. Y tú a él.

Esto último hizo sonrojar a Kagome.

- Si. Lo amo más que a nada -dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada.

Así pasó el día, Inuyasha escuchando las historias del abuelo de Kagome y Kagome ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena.

Al poco rato, llegó Souta, su hermano de diez años.

Nada más conocer a Inuyasha, Souta lo raptó para que jugara con él a los videojuegos.

A la hora de cenar, Kagome subió a la habitación de su hermano pequeño, encontrandose a su hermano saltando en la cama con el mando de la play station 3 y a Inuyasha sentado delante de la televisión con su respectivo mando y balanceándose de derecha a izquierda.

- Te voy a ganar, Inuyasha -decía Souta.

- ¿Tú me vas a ganar a mí?¿El rey de los juegos de pelea? Ja! -se mofaba Inuyasha.

Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de que Kagome estaba en la puerta, apoyandose en el marco mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡TE GANÉ!! -gritaba Inuyasha-. Ya te lo he dicho, tengo muchísima más experiencia en los juegos de lucha. Llevo desde los seis años jugando.

- ¡Otra partida! ¡La revancha! -gritaba Souta. Era la primera vez que le ganaban en un juego de lucha. Su orgullo masculino no lo dejaría dormir hasta vencer a Inuyasha.

- Otro día -dijo Kagome sobresaltando a los dos chicos-. Ya está lista la cena.

- Pero hermana... -se quejó Souta.

- Otro día te doy la revancha, Souta -dijo Inuyasha levantándose-. Ahora hay que cenar -dijo con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

Souta se puso igual de emocionado. Sólo había algo que superaba a los videojuegos, y era la comida. Hombres, tenían que ser, pensó Kagome.

La cena se desarrolló normal, o sea, su abuelo hablando de leyendas, nadie escuchándolo, su hermano comiendo como loco y dándole de vez en cuando a buyo, el gato de la familia, Inuyasha comiendose todo lo que pillaba por delante, como si mañana fuera el fin del mundo y su madre sonriendo y regañando.

Esta familia es de locos, pensaba Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza.

Después de terminar de cenar, la familia se fue a la sala de estar.

- Joven, por lo que veo te encanta todo lo relacionado con la época feudal, no? -le preguntó su abuelo a Inuyasha.

- Si. Mis padres me contaban muchas leyendas sobre esa época. Además de que tengo un objeto de esa época, me la dió mi padre.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó sorprendido el abuelo.

- Si, abuelo -intervino Kagome-. Hoy fuimos a la oficina de correos a recogerla.

- ¿La tienes aquí?

- Si, la tengo en el maletero.

- ¿Me la puedes mostrar?

Inuyasha fue al coche, abrió el maletero y sacó la caja. Cuando se lo enseñó al abuelo, éste estaba más feliz que un niño en navidad.

- Es increíble

- Inuyasha, ¿Me la dejarías? -preguntó Souta emocionado

-Souta, con este tipo de cosas no se juega -lo reprendió Kagome con el cejo fruncido.

- Tu hermana tiene razón. Si no sabes utilizarlo es peligroso.

Souta se puso triste. Al verlo, Inuyasha no pudo más que decir:

- Pero te puedo prestar todos los videojuegos que tengo. Son lo último en juegos.

Souta se puso muy contento.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó ansioso, esperando la mirada afirmativa de Inuyasha, cuando éste se la dió, Souta se puso a dar saltos de alegría por toda la estancia.

Kagome le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Inuyasha.

Estaban tan ensimismados, que no escucharon el ruido que procedía de fuera de la casa. Hasta que aparecieron en la puerta tres hombres. Hombres que no tenían buenas intenciones. Con sonrisas burlonas o maliciosas cuando sus miradas se posaron en Kagome.

Inuyasha se puso delante de Kagome lanzando un gruñido por lo bajo.

- Vaya, vaya. Mirad lo que tenemos aquí -dijo el del medio. Se veía que era el líder.

- ¿Qué quereis? -preguntó Inuyasha con voz amenazante.

- Estábamos paseando y nos preguntamos, ¿Porqué no hacemos una visita a este encantador templo? -contestó el líder con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues, creo que ya habeis hecho la visita. Así que ya os podeis ir -dijo Inuyasha contrololándose. No le gustaba como miraban a su Kagome.

- Oye, tú no eres nadie para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer -dijo molesto uno de los hombres.

Y con esas palabras, los tres intrusos se abalanzaron contra Inuyasha. Sacando sus pistolas.

En medio segundo, Inuyasha sacó lo que había dentro de la caja. Amenazándolos con ella.

- Venga ya hombre -dijo el líder riendose-. ¿Pretendes vencernos con eso?

Los otros dos también se rieron, un error que pagarían muy caro.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Inuyasha los desarmó a los tres con un solo golpe.

Toda la familia Higurashi estaba sorprendida.

Y no solo ellos, sino también los delincuentes.

- Oye, tío. No pretendíamos molestar... -dijo el líder mirando las pistolas en el suelo. Pensando en alguna manera de atacar. Nadie los dejaba en ridículo, nadie.

Inuyasha, presintiendo lo que iba a pasar, dejó el objeto con el que los había desarmado, dándoles la espalda.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, los tres se abalanzaron sobre él. Lo que no sabían era que todo estaba bien estudiado por Inuyasha. Dandose la vuelta con un rapidez sorprendente, Inuyasha lanzó un golpe certero en la cara de uno de ellos, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente. Se agachó cuando otro intentó golpearle. Derribandolo de un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y también en el suelo. Ahora solo faltaba uno, el líder.

Con un ágil movimiento, Inuyasha esquivó el golpe de su adversario. Giró muy rápidamente, golpeándole en la cara con la pierna, haciendo que haga compañía a sus amigos en el suelo.

Después de este último golpe, la casa se quedó en silencio hasta que toda la familia Higurashi empezaron a felicitarlo y a agradecerle por haberlos salvado.

Kagome lo abrazó muy fuerte seguido por un beso, beso que fue correspondio por Inuyasha.

- Gracias por salvarnos, cariño -dijo en un susurro Kagome-. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, mi vida -contestó Inuyasha todavía abrazándola.

- Los has dejado KO -dijo maravillado Souta-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Bueno, se todo lo que hay que saber sobre artes marciales y sus derivados -dijo orgulloso.

- Yo creía que esa cosa -dijo Kagome señalando lo que había dentro de la caja-. Era de mentira.

- No es de verdad.

- Pero es tan antigua y se ve que muy oxidada -continuó Kagome.

- Puede que este oxidada, pero ya me ha salvado la vida antes. Le tengo un gran cariño -dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Y tiene nombre? -preguntó Souta.

- Claro. Se llama, Colmillo de Hierro o como le gustaba llamerle mi padre, Tensaiga.

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**os a gustado? como veis, actualizo muy seguido n.n estoy inspirada.**

**gracias x los reviews, me ayudan a segir escribiendo n.n**

**espero reviews n.n**

**un beso**


	14. Una noche muy especial

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Kagome lo abrazó muy fuerte seguido por un beso, beso que fue correspondio por Inuyasha._

_- Gracias por salvarnos, cariño -dijo en un susurro Kagome-. Te amo._

_- Yo también te amo, mi vida -contestó Inuyasha todavía abrazándola._

_- Los has dejado KO -dijo maravillado Souta-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

_- Bueno, se todo lo que hay que saber sobre artes marciales y sus derivados -dijo orgulloso._

_- Yo creía que esa cosa -dijo Kagome señalando lo que había dentro de la caja-. Era de mentira._

_- No es de verdad._

_- Pero es tan antigua y se ve que muy oxidada -continuó Kagome._

_- Puede que este oxidada, pero ya me ha salvado la vida antes. Le tengo un gran cariño -dijo Inuyasha._

_- ¿Y tiene nombre? -preguntó Souta._

_-Claro. Se llama, Colmillo de Hierro o como le gustaba llamerle mi padre, Tensaiga._

_-_

**_AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS_**

**_-_**

**CAP 14: Una noche muy especial**

- Siento que no hayas podido conocer el templo, Inuyasha -dijo Kagome una vez que estubieron en casa.

- No te preocupes, amor -dice sonriendo con ternura-. Ya lo conoceré otro día.

- La verdad que me dejaste impresionada -continuó Kagome cuando estubieron en la habitación que compartían-. No tenía ni idea de que supieras artes marciales, y mucho menos, una espada.

- No me gusta que la gente sepa que me se defender. Así, tengo ventaja sobre mi oponente -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Kagome estaba conmocionada por lo que pasó en el templo, que no se dió cuenta de que ya era hora de dormir.

Pero Inuyasha si se dió cuenta. Con una de esas sonrisas que derriten a las mujeres, Inuyasha caminó muy seductoramente, como solo él sabía hacerlo, hacia Kagome. Ella al verlo caminar hacia ella así, se puso muy muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

- Inu..nu..yas..sha -tartamudeó Kagome retrocediendo despacio-. ¿Qué...qué haces?

Inuyasha continuó acercándose, hasta que Kagome chocó contra la pared. Entonces su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Sin decir nada, Inuyasha puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kagome. No podría escapar de él. Después se fue acercando lentamente, viendo como las mejillas de ella se encandían furiosamente.

Kagome solo podía ver como el rostro de Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente. Estaba un poco asustada. No sabía lo que quería hacer Inuyasha y no tenía escapatoria, ya que los poderosos brazos de su novio se lo impedían.

Lentamente, rozó sus labios con los de ella. Muy suavemente fue seduciéndola con sus labios. Lo único que se tocaban eran sus labios.

Kagome fue respondiendo al tierno beso, tímidamente. Aún no se acostumbraba a los besos, pero seguramente Inuyasha haría algo al respecto, si no lo estaba haciendo ya.

El beso se fue incrementando de intensidad. Pidiendo permiso, la lengua de Inuyasha fue entrando, saboreando.

El ambiente se fue caldeando, solo se escuchaban suspiros por parte de Kagome y gemidos roncos de Inuyasha.

Abandonó sus dulces labios, para besar, lamer y morder el cuello de la mujer. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de su chica, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Continuó con su recorrido, bajando hasta la parte superiro del pecho derecho. Kagome sintió como las piernas le fallaban. Se apretó aún más contra él, para no caerse.

Inuyasha la agarró fuerte, llevándola hasta la cama. La bajó con suavidad en la cama. Kagome no podía pensar, estaba muy ocupada disfrutando de los besos que le daba Inuyasha y de sus caricias.

Acostándose de lado, Inuyasha puso sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Kagome, acariciando tiernamente su piel tersa y suave.

Kagome gemió, se sentía tan bien. No quería que parara nunca.

-Kagome -dijo con voz ronca Inuyasha-. Mírame, amor.

A Kagome le gustó mucho como decía Inuyasha su nombre.

- Amor -la llamó, alzando su mano derecha para ponerla en su mejilla y hacerla girar hasta que lo mirara.

Abriendo los ojos, Kagome observó cómo unos ojos dorados la miraban con amor y ternura, pero también con deseo.

- Amor, ¿Estas segura? Si no estas preparada, lo mejor sería que paremos.

- De lo único que estoy segura es de que te amo. Y, ¿Quién mejor para entregarle mi virginidad que al hombre al que amo con locura? -dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Inuyasha estaba muy emocionado. Que te entregen la virginidad con esa ternura y ese amor, era lo más bonito y hermoso que le han dado alguna vez en su vida.

Con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, Inuyasha bajó su rostro y la besó con ternura.

Con suavidad, le fue quitando la camiseta lanzandola al suelo. Kagome no se quedó atrás, desabotonó su camisa e hizo lo mismo que él, lo lanzó lejos.

Cuando lo vió sin camisa, casi le da un ataque cardíaco. Era increíblemente impresionante. Y eso que en su vida ha visto muchos tórax. Hoy en día, se ven hombres así en todos lados. Sobre todo si el novio de tu mejor amiga es un pervertido total, y lleva coleccionando porno desde los 10 años. Mira que hay que ser pervertido. Sango y ella se pusieron a ver uno que tenía un título muy raro: "Garganta profunda". Desde ese día ya no fue la misma. Siempre se preguntaba: "¿Cómo no se ahoga con ESO en la garganta? o ¿Cómo puede caber una cosa tan grande en un agujero tan pequeño?. Asi que, desde que vió la película, el sexo ya no era un misterio. Sabía todo lo relacionado al sexo por libros explicativos, pero le faltaba la teoría práctica.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Kagome dejó de abrazar a Inuyasha y empezó a pasar sus manos por su musculoso pecho, oyendo los suspiros de Inuyasha y el gemido que dejó escapar cuando pasó por encima de uno de sus pezones masculinos. A partir de ese momento, Kagome descubrió el poder que tenía sobre él.

Inuyasha paseó sus manos por las caderas de la chica, topándose con la falda de esta. Se levantó para sacarselo, junto con las botas.

Kagome lanzó un gemido de protesta cuando Inuyasha dejó de besarle el cuello.

Dejando caer la falda y las botas a un lado, Inuyasha también se quitó sus pantalones y los bóxer.

Volviendo a su lado, Inuyasha se puso encima de ella y empezó a besarla con pasión.

Kagome estaba loca de deseo. Estaba ardiendo y necesitaba que Inuyasha fuera parte de ella, que fueran uno. Y lo necesitaba ya.

Inuyasha la apretó contra su cuerpo desnudo. La dura, agresiva erección quemando a través de sus bragas, y ella dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo.

-¿Tienes miedo? -susurró.

Ella giró la cara en su cuello, respirando el aroma de su cálida piel, sus manos acariciando la densa y fría seda de su cabello.

-Oh, no -jadeó-. No te detengas, Inuyasha. Quiero ser tuya. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Él la sentó en la cama, y le quitó las ropas lentamente, besando cada milímetro de su piel mientras la destapaba, hasta que ella yació desnuda y abierta ante él. Murmurándole su amor, acarició sus pechos con la boca, lamiendo y provocando hasta que sus pezones formaron brotes rosados y tirantes. Kagome se arqueó en ardiente respuesta, urgiéndole a tomarla, hasta que él se apartó con una risa jadeante.

- No tan deprisa -dijo, su mano descendiendo por su estomago, con circulares caricias tranquilizadoras-. No estás lista para mí todavía.

- Lo estoy -insistió, su cuerpo dolorido y febril, su corazón latiendo violentamente.

Él sonrió y la giró sobre el estomago, y ella gimió cuando sintió su boca descendiendo por su espina dorsal, besando y mordisqueando. Los dientes pellizcando sus nalgas antes de viajar a los frágiles pliegues de la parte de atrás de las rodillas.

- Inuyasha -gimió, retorciéndose en el tormento-. Por favor, no me hagas esperar.

Él la dio vuelta una vez más, y su malvada boca vagó por el interior de su muslo, más arriba y más arriba, y sus fuertes manos cuidadosamente incitándola a apartar los muslos. Kagome lloriqueó al sentirle lamer la suave y húmeda hendidura entre sus piernas. Otra caricia más profunda de su lengua, y otra, y después él encontró el terriblemente tierno brote y succionó, su lengua lamiendo, hasta que ella se estremeció y chilló, sus gritos de éxtasis amortiguados por los dobleces del cubrecama.

Inuyasha besó sus labios y se asentó entre sus muslos. Gimió animándolo cuando sintió la cabeza de su sexo abriéndose paso contra el centro resbaladizo de su sexo. Él empujó con cuidado, llenándola... dudando cuando ella jadeó incomoda.

- No -dijo ella, aferrándose con frenesí a sus caderas-, no te pares... te necesito... por favor, Inuyasha...

Él gimió y empujó hacia delante, enterrándose completamente, rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad, mientras la carne de ella latía dulcemente a su alrededor.

Kagome gimió de dolor. Inuyasha se quedó quieto hasta que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que estaba muy pendiente de ella. Vió como los ojos de Inuyasha se llenaban de perocupación al ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Preocupación y amor. Dejó de estar tensa y el dolor se fue llendo. Aún le dolía, pero ya no tanto. Con una sonrisa, Kagome le dijo que continuara.

Inuyasha estaba un poco tenso. No le gustaba ver a su Kagome sufrir, pero esta era la única vez que le dolería.

- Cariño -susurró, respirando con dificultad, mientras las caderas seguían adelantándose con lentos embates. Su cara estaba mojada, bañada de sudor y calor, sus largas y oscuras pestañas cubiertas de humedad. Kagome se paralizó ante la visión de él; era un hombre tan hermoso... y era suyo. Él la invadió con un ritmo paciente y lento, sus músculos rígidos, sus antebrazos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza. Retorciéndose de placer, lazó los muslos para tomarle más profundamente. La boca de él atrapó la suya con ávidez, mientras la exploraba a conciencia con su lengua.

- Te amo -susurró ella entre besos, sus húmedos labios moviéndose contra los de él-. Te amo, Inuyasha te amo...

Las palabras parecieron romper su autocontrol, y sus embates se hicieron más fuertes, más profundos, hasta que se enterró en su interior y se estremeció violentamente, entregado a la pasión, su respiración deteniéndose en una bruma de agonizante placer.

Largos, perezosos minutos después, mientras continuaban enredados juntos, los latidos de sus corazones volviendo a un ritmo normal, Kagome besó el hombro de Inuyasha.

- ¿Estás bien? -con la cara enterrada en la garganta de ella, las palabras salieron amortiguadas.

- Mmmm -fue lo único que pudo res­ponder mientras esperaba que el mundo se asentara.

- Lo siento. He sido rudo.

- No -posó una mano en su mejilla-. Fuiste... asombroso.

Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso.

- Pues tengo que admitir que ha sido mi primera vez.

Kagome abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Inuyasha era virgen?, pensó Kagome asombrada.

- Pe...pero, ¿Como es posible? -exclamó Kagome, apoyandose en sus codos, para verlo mejor-. Has tenido muchas novias, no? Eres el chico más apuesto que he conocido. ¿Cómo es posible?

Inuyasha sonrió, se acostó de lado, mirándola y dijo:

- Como tú, me estaba reservando para la persona que amaba.

Kagome estaba a punto de llorar. Los dos se habían entregado, en cuerpo y alma.

Inuyasha se asutó cuando vió como Kagome hacía intentos vanos por no llorar.

- Amor, ¿Porqué lloras? -preguntó al tiempo que hacía que ella se acostar en su pecho, abrazándola con ternura.

- Es que estoy feliz, muy feliz. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, de haberme enamorado de ti y sobre todo de habernos amado. De habernos entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Inuyasha solo sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, pero sin dañarla.

- Yo también estoy feliz de que te hayas entregado amí como yo a tí. De saber que ningún otro a besado antes tu cuerpo, de que soy el primero y el último en tu vida y de ahora te digo que ers mía, mía, mía -dijo posesivamente.

Kagome sonrió entre las lágrimas.

- Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres mío? -preguntó alzando el rostro para verlo.

- Yo fui tuyo desde que te ví por primera vez -dijo con voz tierna.

Sonriendo, Kagome se abalanzó a besar sus labios con pasión.

Y así pasó la noche, entre suspiros, gemidos, besos, abrazos y palabras de amor.

Una noche especial que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara nunca.

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA!! os a gustado?? es el primer lemon q escribo u.u asiq tened compasion u.u**

**es mas corto q los demas, pero no keria ponerlo mas largo, este es un cap donde el lemon era lo principal.**

**se lo dedico a Yolanda q a estado e el msn espeando para leer el cap n.n y de no ser x ella no abria puesto el lemon tan pronto n.n**

**un beso para los q len mi fic y para los q dejan reviews n.n**


	15. Despertar nunca fue tan pasional

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_- Amor, ¿Porqué lloras? -preguntó al tiempo que hacía que ella se acostar en su pecho, abrazándola con ternura._

_- Es que estoy feliz, muy feliz. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, de haberme enamorado de ti y sobre todo de habernos amado. De habernos entregado en cuerpo y alma._

_Inuyasha solo sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, pero sin dañarla._

_- Yo también estoy feliz de que te hayas entregado amí como yo a tí. De saber que ningún otro a besado antes tu cuerpo, de que soy el primero y el último en tu vida y de ahora te digo que ers mía, mía, mía -dijo posesivamente._

_Kagome sonrió entre las lágrimas._

_- Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres mío? -preguntó alzando el rostro para verlo._

_- Yo fui tuyo desde que te ví por primera vez -dijo con voz tierna._

_Sonriendo, Kagome se abalanzó a besar sus labios con pasión._

_Y así pasó la noche, entre suspiros, gemidos, besos, abrazos y palabras de amor._

_Una noche especial que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara nunca._

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

**CAP 15: Despertar nunca fue tan pasional**

-Señor, ya han llegado -informó el sirviente.

- Hazlos pasar -ordenó.

Cuando salió el sirviente, entraron tres hombres.

- Y ¿Bien? ¿Está muerto? -preguntó la voz siniestra desde detrás de un enorme sillón.

- No, señor -dijo el líder-. Nos desarmó a los tres, sin darnos cuenta -continuó encogiendose de hombros, esperando la reacción de su señor.

- Asi que, no lo habéis matado -dijo al fin, arrastrando las palabras.

Los tres asintieron con temor.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, aparecieron dos hombres super musculosos y muy altos, o sea matones.

- Llevaos a estos inútiles de mi vista. No me importa lo que les hagais. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el mundo no necesita más inútiles.

Los matones se os llevaron, escuchando como gritaban y suplicaban por su vida.

Cuando se fueron, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro del hombre oculto en las sombras, sentado tranquilamente en el cómodo sillón.

- Te has salvado muchas veces, Taisho. Pero tu suerte está a punto de terminarse.

o.O

Los rayos del Sol entraban en la habitación, despertando a una hermosa joven de su dulce sueño.

Lo primero que Kagome vió, fue a Inuyasha durmiendo como un bebé. Se veía tan tierno así. Con una sonrisa, Kagome fue delineando el rostro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sintió como le acariciaban la cara suavemente. Kagome, pensó Inuyasha.

Se fue acercando al rostro de su novio lentamente. Inclinándose hacia él puesto que estaba casi encima de él.

Rozando sus labios, Kagome alzó la mano para posarla en su mejilla, se concentró en el labio inferior.

Inuyasha estaba bien despierto, pero la dejó hacer. Le gustaba como besaba Kagome, o mejor dicho, cómo le besaba Kagome.

Con la otra mano, Kagome fue acariciando el musculoso pecho de Inuyasha. Éste, no podía seguir haciendose el dormido, esas caricias le estaban volviendo loco. Gruñendo bajo, Inuyasha devoró la boca de Kagome sorprendiendola, ella creía que estaba dormido.

Abrazándola por la cintura muy fuerte pero sin lastimarla, apretándola contra él.

Soltando un suspiro, Inuyasha se puso encima de ella, dejándola de espaldas en la cama. Situándose entre sus piernas.

Abandonó sus labios, viendo con arrogancia que estaban rojos e hinchados por sus besos apasionados. Fue bajando, dejando besos por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo dejando marcas rojas por sus continuos mordiscos y succiones. Mientras tanto, Kagome gemía su nombre. Le encantaba como Inuyasha besaba y mordía su cuello.

Dejando atrás su cuello, sigió besando hasta llegar el valle de sus pechos. Primero daba pequeños besos, abanzando hasta su pezón pero sin tocarlo. Después con la mano izquierda, le daba masajes al otro pecho pero sin llegar a tocar el pezón endurecido.

Kagome estaba desesperada. Arqueaba su espalda intentando que Inuyasha tocara sus pezones, pero lo único que conseguía era que él sonriera con picardía.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que mientras él jugaba con sus pechos sin tocar la parte que ella más quería que tocara, Inuyasha movía sus caderas, simulando los movimientos del acto amatorio. Haciendo que sus sexos se rozen.

Me esta volviendo loca, pensaba Kagome.

Decidiendo que ya la había hecho esperar demasiado, Inuyasha tomó en su boca el pezón izquierdo. Primero le dió lametazos, después lo mordió suavemente y por último lo succionó. Haciendolo en el otro pecho, Inuyasha bajó su mano izquierda hasta el centro de su feminidad, descubriendo que ya estaba lista para recibirlo dentro.

Al tiempo que Inuyasha hacía aquello, Kagome lanzó un mini grito. Estaba muy sensible por las continuas caricias y por su estado de deseo.

Arodillandose entre sus piernas, Inuyasha tomó los muslos de Kagome entre sus manos, abriendo sus piernas. A continuación, fue metiendo la cabeza de su muy erecto miembro, para después de una embestida entrar por completo en ella.

Los dos amantes lanzaron un gemido al sentirse otra vez de esa manera.

Agarrando a Kagome por los muslos, Inuyasha fue entrando y saliendo. Embistiendo con más fuerza.

Kagome gemía, se movía al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de Inuyasha. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más fuerte era la pasión y más salvaje era la entrega.

Las manos de Kagome se levantaron para intentar tocar a su Inuyasha. Al ver que Kagome intentaba tocarlo, Inuyasha se inclinó, sin dejar de moverse, hasta tumbarse sobre ella, moviendo sus manos por la espalda de Kagome cojiendo sus glúteos para levantarla y así penetrarla mejor.

Kagome hizo lo mismo, lo cojió por ese hemoso y bien formado trasero.

Y así, ambos, moviendose a un ritmo casi animal llegaron hasta el clímax al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro al alcanzar el paraiso.

Agotado, Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre Kagome, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente.

Cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, Inuyasha levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kagome con una sonrisa tierna y unos ojos que la miraban con un amor inmenso.

Dándose un beso lento, Inuyasha se apoyó sobre sus codos, para no aplastar a su pequeña.

- Amor -susurró Inuyasha con sus labios aún tocándose.

- Mmmm

- Llegamos tarde.

-¿ A donde?

- A la universidad.

- Mmmm

- ¿Te has enterado de lo que te he dicho, amor? -preguntó divertido Inuyasha.

- Mmm...no.

Inuyasha suspiró.

- Son las 8:30 y todavía tenemos que ducharnos, vestirnos, desayunar y llegar a clases.

Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente.

- ¡¡LA UNIVERSIDAD!! -gritó Kagome saltando de la cama gloriosamente desnuda. Dejando ver el precioso trasero que tenía a Inuyasha.

Levantandose pero sin ninguna gana, Inuyasha fue a prepara el desayuno, mientras Kagome se daba una ducha rápida. Le hubiera gustado compartir la ducha pero en vez de ducharse le hubiera hecho el amor a Kagome en la ducha, y andaban cortos de tiempo.

o.O

Llegaron justo a tiempo. Y gracias a Inuyasha, pensó Kagome.

_**Flash Back**_

- Inuyasha, no vamos a llegar a tiempo -dijo Kagome corriendo todo lo que podía.

Parando de correr, Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome y le dijo:

- Monta

- ¿Qué?

- Monta -repitió Inuyasha agallándose, dandole la espalda para que ella suba.

Kagome se montó, preguntándose qué haría Inuyasha ahora.

Lo único que podía hacer, correr. Y cómo corría, pensaba Kagome. Pasaban a toda velocidad los coches y a los peatones. Era increíble, Kagome no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, que no llegarían tarde a clases.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, cuando entraron.

Al terminar la clase, Sango y Miroku se levantaron para pararse enfrente de Inuyasha y Kagome, para hablar mientras venía el próximo profesor.

- ¿Y como estan, chicos? -preguntó Sango.

- Bien -respondió Kagome con una sonrisa. Esta estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio, estaba super cómoda.

- ¿Y porqué llegaron tarde? -preguntó Miroku con voz pervertida.

- No estes pensando cosas pervertidas, monje -dijo Inuyasha.

Mientras Kgome se sonrojaba al recodar porqué casi llegaban tarde.

Sango notó el sonrojo de su amiga y le preguntó:

- ¿Porqué te sonrojas, Kagome?

- Yo te diré porqué, Sanguito -dijo Miroku con aire de superioridad

Inuyasha y Kagome lo miraron asustados y muy sonrojados.

- ¿Porqué, Miroku? -preguntó inocentemente Sango.

- Porque estaban muy ocupados haciando cositas pervertidas en la cama -dijo Miroku con la voz y la mirada sin olvidar la sonrisa, pervertida.

¡Plaf! ¡Pum!

- Seras pervertido, monje -gritaba Sango

- Nunca cambias pervertido -gritaba Inuyasha.

Se ve como en la cabeza de Miroku ay dos chichones enormes, de los golpes que recibió de su novia, Sango y de su mejor amigo, Inuyasha.

- ¿Y ahora que he dicho? -preguntaba Miroku con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Pensar que todo el mundo es igual de pervertido que tú -contestó Sango.

- Pero si no han hecho ada pervertido, ¿Cómo es que Kagome tiene chupetones en todo el cuello e Inuyasha esa sonrisa que pongo yo cuando pienso en algo pervertido? -pregunta Miroku

Sango los miró entrecerrando los ojos, primero el cuello de Kagome y después a Inuyasha. Estos dos sonrojados, pero Kagome incluso brillaba de lo roja que estaba.

Lanzó un grito y se abalanzó sobre Kagome para abrazarla, siendo visto por toda la clase

- Ay, Kagome ¿Porqué no me lo has dicho, eh? Soy tu mejor amiga -dice sonriendo-. Ya eres una mujer.

Mientras Kagome se sonroja aún más si cabe. Tenía mucha vergüenza.

- Amigo, te felicito. Ya veo que has aprendido mucho de mí. Tu Sensei está orgulloso de tí. Eres mi alumno más aplicado -dice Miroku con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazando a Inuyasha.

- Soy tu único alumno, Miroku -dice Inuyasha con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Me da igual. Dentro de poco abrá más. Me e estado pensando abrir un club.

- ¿Un club?

- Sip, se llamrá el club de los pervertidos -se ríe Miroku, pero se calla de repente al sentir bibraciones malignas de trás de él.

- Monje -dice una voz siniestra.

- Sanguito, te lo puedo explicar -dijo con miedo.

- Me lo puedes exlpicar y un cuerno

Así empezó otro dia, con un Miroku a punto de irse de vacaciones pero al hospital de la paliza que le daría Sango.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, una persona los estaba viendo con odio.

- Chicos -llamó Kagome-. Tenemos que preparar el cumpleaños de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha había ido a coger más tiza, por eso hablaban sobre la fiesta. Inuyasha ya sabía que habría una, pero no es cuestión de que sepa todo, al fin y al cabo, es una sorpresa.

- Casi se me olvida -dijo Miroku-. No le he comprado el regalo todavía -dice pensando en el regalo que le podría comprar, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza, haciando aparecer una sonrisa pervertida.

- Y ¿Tu ya le has comprado algo, Kagome? -le pregunta Sango sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de su novio.

- Sip -dice feliz.

- Y ¿Qué es?

- Lo sabrás cuando Inuyasha lo abra -dijo misteriosa.

o.O

- ¿Señor?

- _Esos inútiles que me recomendaste han fallado. Encárgate de él tú mismo. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Hay que matarlo antes de su cumpleaños_ -le ordenó la amenazadora voz a través del móvil.

- Si, señor.

Colgó. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se fue a clases. Ahí vió a su presa y a sus amigos, también vió al otro lado a una hermosa chica, que estaba mirando al chico y a sus amigos con odio. Sonrió. Se iba a divertir con todo esto. Nadie podría desconfiar de él.

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA!! ya se q es un poko korto u.u pero es mejor q nada u.u**

**espero q os guste el lemon n.n**

**un beso!!**


	16. ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Inuyasha!

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- ¿Señor?

- _Esos inútiles que me recomendaste han fallado. Encárgate de él tú mismo. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Hay que matarlo antes de su cumpleaños_ -le ordenó la amenazadora voz a través del móvil.

- Si, señor.

Colgó. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se fue a clases. Ahí vió a su presa y a sus amigos, también vió al otro lado a una hermosa chica, que estaba mirando al chico y a sus amigos con odio. Sonrió. Se iba a divertir con todo esto. Nadie podría desconfiar de él.

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

_**CAP 16: ¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha!!**_

La semana pasó muy deprisa para todos. Inuyasha iba todos los días al templo Higurashi para entrenar con su preciosa espada, al mismo tiempo que Kagome se entrenaba utilizando su arco.

Souta se pasaba todas las tardes jugando con los videojuegos que le prestó Inuyasha y de vez en cuando miraba como su héroe entranaba con una espada un poco patética para él.

Sonomi, la madre de Kagome, hacía los queaceres de la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, y el abuelo...bueno, el abuelo iba a lo suyo.

Sango, que estaba muy aburrida por las tardes, iba al templo para entrenarse con Inuyasha. Desde siempre, Sango e Inuyasha se ayudaban a entrenar artes marciales, así fue como se conocieron ellos dos.

Y Miroku...el tiempo que no estaba inconsciente por tocar algo que no debía, practicaba con su bastón y escuchaba al pobre abuelo. Aunque en realidad estaba pendiente de las muchachas que visitaban el templo.

Durante esos días, ocurrieron muchos accidentes. Pero, gracias a Dios, no ocurrió nada.

A parte de los accidentes, todo iba bien hasta que llegó el día antes del cumpleaños de Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba hablando con sus amigos, Sango y Miroku, en el receso mientras Inuyasha iba a comprar la comida para él y su novia.

- Chicos, he estado pensando que lo mejor sería celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Inu hoy, antes de la media noche -dijo Kagome en voz baja. Ultimamente, el oído de Inuyasha estaba muy receptivo, incluso desde lejos.

- Qué buena idea -contestó Sango.

- Si -dijo Miroku.

- Le avisaré a Sesshomaru -contestó Kagome sacando su teléfono móvil.

- ¡¡ SESSHOMARU?? -gritaron los dos a la vez.

- Si, el hermano de Inuyasha. Hace una semana vino a nustro apartamento. Tenía que decirle algo muy importante a Inuyasha, pero solo se lo podría decir el día de su cumpleaños. Así que lo invitamos a la fiesta -dijo con una sonrisa

Sango y Miroku estaban alucinados, la última vez que vieron a Sesshomaru fue hace mucho y no le tenía simpatía a su hermano pequeño. Esperaban que no pasara alguna catástrofe ese día.

- Hola, busco a Sesshomaru Taisho -dijo Kagome mientras halaba por el móvil-. Soy Kagome Higurashi, la novia de su hermano Inuyasha -se quedó callada mientras escuchaba lo que le decían-. Mucho gusto en conocerte Rin -dijo sonriendo Kagome-. Llamaba porque Sesshomaru nos dijo que le avisáramos cuando es la fiesta de cumple de Inuyasha -de nuevo se calló, escuchando-. Sí. Hemos decidido hacer la fiesta hoy, antes de la media noche, para sorprender a Inu...Sí, ¿Ya tienes la dirección de mi apartamento?...Vale, nos veremos más tarde, bye -terminó la llamada con una sonrisa.

- Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es distraer a Inuyasha hasta que sea la hora. De eso me encargo yo. Saldremos a dar un paseo, mientras vosotros preparáis la fiesta -dijo Kagome.

-.-

Mientras su novia y sus amigos conspiraban para preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños, Inuyasha se encontró con la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver.

- Hola, Inushi -dijo coquetamente Kikyo acercándose a Inuyasha-. Me ha dicho un pajarito, que mañana es tu cumpleaños. ¿Estoy invitada a la fiesta o mejor nos vamos por ahí a celebrar a solas? -terminó de decir poniendo sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha.

- No estas invitada, Kikyo -dijo quitándo las manos que le acariciaban el pecho-. No iría contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina y no me llames "Inushi" -respondió dando la vuelta.

- Esto no termina aquí, Inuyasha Taisho. Si no te tengo, nadie te tendrá -susurró con odio.

-.-

- Kagome, ¿A donde vamos? -preguntó Inuyasha

- Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo -contestó entrelazando las manos-. ¿Es que acaso no quieres salir conmigo? -preguntó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- No es eso, amor -dijo-. Es que, ya que tenemos coche, ¿Porqué vamos andando?

- Porque si vamos en el coche no te puedo abrazar -dijo abrazándolo-. Ni te puedo besar -terminó de decir, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo.

- Mmmm... entonces, andando que es gerundio -dijo feliz de la vida.

-.-

- Rápido Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome llegarán dentro de nada -decía Sango poniendo los aperitivos en la mesa.

- Sanguito -dijo con voz sexy Miroku, mientras se acercaba por detrás de ella y la abrazaba-. Bien podríamos aprovechar que no estan para jugar un poquito, no?

Sango se puso más roja que un tomate.

- ¡¡Pero en qué está pensando monje dejenerado??

¡¡PLAF!!

Cachetada al canto.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Voy a abrir la puerta, en mientras haz algo útil y sigue poniendo los aperitivos en la mesa.

Cuando Sango abrió la puerta...

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAA!!

- ¿Qué pasa Sanguito? -preguntó asustado Miroku, corriendo hasta ella.

- Ni que huviera visto a un fantasma -dijo una voz fría.

Miroku se volvió hacia la puerta abierta. Al ver al hermano de Inuyasha se quedó en estado de shock.

- ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o nos vamos? -preguntó igual de frío.

- Vamos Sessho, no seas maleducado -le reprendió una voz muy dulce-. Hola, soy Rin -dijo con una sonrisa cálida-. Soy la esposa de Sesshomaru.

- Hola -dijo Sango cuando se recuperó del susto-. Soy Sango -dijo dándole la mano-. Y este es Miroku...

- Encantadora mujer, ¿Le gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos? -preguntó tomándole las manos.

Rin se quedó con la boca abierta. Después se puso a reir.

Este hombre no aprecia para nada su vida, pensó Sango.

- Maldito monje -dijo Sesshomaru apartándolo de su esposa-. ¿Quieres morir?

Hasta Sesshomaru me dice monje, pensaba Miroku.

- Sesshomaru -dijo Rin-. Solo estaba bromeando, déjalo tranquilo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de inmediato. Increíble pero cierto.

- Será mejor que entremos. No queremos que Inuyasha nos encuentre aquí fuera, verdad? -dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-.-

- ¿Porqué sonríes así? -le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Pues como si supieras un secreto.

- Imaginaciones tuyas -dijo sin darle importancia.

Estaban enfrente de la puerta de su piso, cuando Kagome la abrió, se encendió las luces y gritaron:

- ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha se asustó un poco.

- Feliz cumpleaños, cielo -dijo Kagome abrazándolo.

Inuyasha correspondió el abrazo.

- Decidimos sorprenderte, por eso adelantamos la fiesta -dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado -dijo Inuyasha acercándose para besar sus labios.

- Ejem, ejem

- ¿Rin? -preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido-. Que de tiempo sin verte -dijo abrazandola-. ¿Todavía sigues con el serio de mi hermano?

- El serio de tu hermano está detrás tuya, controlándose para no darte tu merecido.

-.-

- ¿Qué es esto, monje? -preguntó Inuyasha mirando el regalo de Miroku.

- Es para que seas original y tengas más repertorio -dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

¡¡PLAF!!

- ¡¡SERÁS PERVERTIDO!! ¿¿COMO LE REGALAS ESO A INUYASHA?? -gritó Sango

- ¿Y qué querías que le regalara? Soy un pervertido -dijo con orgullo.

¡¡PLAF!!

- ¡¡No tendrías que estar orgulloso de ser un pervertido!! -le gritó Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Mira que regalarle revistas y videos porno. ¿Es que nunca cambiarás? Además, no se suponía que te los había tirado todo? -preguntó Sango con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha.

- Son de coleccionista, Sanguito. Además he hecho el sacrificio de regalárselo a Inuyasha.

A todo esto, Kagome y Rin estaban rojas como tomates. En cambio Sesshomaru movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Ese nunca cambiará -dijo indiferente.

- Bien que me lo agradeceras, Inuyasha -continuó Miroku con chichones en la cabeza.

¡¡PLOF!! ¡¡PLAF!!

Miroku inconsciente.

- ¿Porqué no abres los otros regalos?

Inuyasha abrió el regalo de Sango.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos como platos-. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Contactos -dijo Sango.

- Gracias -dijo con los ojos brillando.

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Kagome

- ¡Un vale para todo un año gratis de ramen! -dijo emocionado.

Kagome se rió con una gotita.

- Ahora abre el nuestro, Inuyasha -dijo Rin.

- ¿Y Esto? -preguntó Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Es un botiquín de primeros auxilios con todo lo necesario -respondió Rin alegre.

- Te será de gran utilidad, creeme -dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha no lo entendió.

- Ahora abre el mío -dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Ka...Kagome...-dijo Inuyasha impresionado.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Que si me gusta? ¿Es original?

- Claro que sí. Lo vi en el templo y supe que te gustaría.

- Me encanta -dijo con los ojos aguados-. Gracias -dijo abrazandola con ternura.

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Miroku.

Separándose un poco pero no del todo, Inuyasha le respondió:

- Es un auténtico traje de Rata de Fuego.

- ¿Una qué? -preguntaron todos menos Sesshomaru.

- Es un traje que es indestructible, ni el fuego puedo quemarlo.

- Aaaaa -dijeron todos, sin seguir enterándose del todo.

Sesshomaru miró su reloj, faltaba poco para la media noche.

- Inuyasha, ha llegado el momento de decirte algo muy importante. Preferiblemente a solas.

- Lo que tengas que decirme, lo puedes decir delante de todos.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

- Vale. Voy a decirte algo que tendría que haberte dicho nuestro padre, si no huviese muerto.

Inuyasha igual que el restro, le miraron intrigados.

- El día de tu vigésimo-segundo cumpleaños, será el comienzo de tu nueva vida.

- ¿Nueva vida? -preguntó Inuyasha.

- Si. A partir de la media noche, tendrás que viajar a un lugar muy lejano, para empezar con la búsqueda de un objeto que si cae en mlas manos, será terrible para el mundo.

- Un momento, ¿Has dicho, que tengo que hacer un viaje? Ni hablar. No pienso ir a ningún lado.

- No tienes elección. Tienes que encontrar ese objeto antes que Él lo consiga.

- ¿Quién es Él?

- El hombre que mató a nustro padre y a tu madre.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos.

- ¿Naraku?

- Si. Es un ser maligno.

- Y ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro padre en todo esto? ¿Porqué Naraku iba a matarlo? ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro padre en todo esto?

- Antes de contestarte, tengo que decirte algo. Al igual que nuestro padre y que yo, tú te convertirás en un ser mitológico.

- ¿¿QUÉ?? -gritaron todos menos el mayor de los Taisho y su esposa.

Mirando el reloj, Sesshomaru dijo:

- Dentro de un minuto lo sabrás.

Inuyasha estaba alucinado, ¿De qué iba todo esto?

Cuando terminó el minuto, Inuyasha empezó a brillar.

- Pe...pero..¿Qué me está pasando?

El cabello negro como la noche de Inuyasha se fue cambiando en blanco.

Kagome, Sango y Miroku se quedaron en shock.

Las uñas se convirtieron en garras y cuando Inuyasha abrió la boca, con un grito de dolor, viron como crecían unos colmillos afilados.

Pero lo más estraño fue las orejas. Ya no estaban a los lados de su cara, sino encima de la cabeza y en forma de perro. ¡Orejas de perro!

Cuando aparecieron las orejas, Inuyasha dejó de brillar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Inuyasha-. Me siento estraño -susurró.

Inuyasha se acercó al espejo que había en la habitación donde todos estaban.

- ¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -gritó Inuyasha-. ¡¡QUE ME HA PASADO??

- Te has convertido en un Hanyou -dijo tranquilamente Sesshomaru.

- ¿Cómo? -dijo Inuyasha-. Los Hanyous no existen.

- Existen. Tú eres uno. Y ahora que te has convertido en un Hanyou, tienes el deber de viajar a la época del Sengoku, y encontrar la Shikon no Tama.

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA!!**

**os as gustado?? n.n weno, ya sabeis el secreto n.n jijiji seguro q a algunos os esperabais esto jiji**

**espero reviews!! v.v**

**un beso!!**


	17. El Comienzo de una Nueva Aventura

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Cuando terminó el minuto, Inuyasha empezó a brillar._

_- Pe...pero..¿Qué me está pasando?_

_El cabello negro como la noche de Inuyasha se fue cambiando en blanco._

_Kagome, Sango y Miroku se quedaron en shock._

_Las uñas se convirtieron en garras y cuando Inuyasha abrió la boca, con un grito de dolor, viron como crecían unos colmillos afilados._

_Pero lo más estraño fue las orejas. Ya no estaban a los lados de su cara, sino encima de la cabeza y en forma de perro. ¡Orejas de perro!_

_Cuando aparecieron las orejas, Inuyasha dejó de brillar._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Inuyasha-. Me siento estraño -susurró._

_Inuyasha se acercó al espejo que había en la habitación donde todos estaban._

_- ¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -gritó Inuyasha-. ¡¡QUE ME HA PASADO??_

_- Te has convertido en un Hanyou -dijo tranquilamente Sesshomaru._

_- ¿Cómo? -dijo Inuyasha-. Los Hanyous no existen._

_- Existen. Tú eres uno. Y ahora que te has convertido en un Hanyou, tienes el deber de viajar a la época del Sengoku, y encontrar la Shikon no Tama._

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

_**CAP 17: El comienzo de una aventura**_

- ¿Qué? -gritó Inuyasha volviendose hacia su hermano-. La Shikon no Tama solo existe en las historias que me contaba mi madre de pequeño.

- No. Es real. Igual que todas las historias que nos contaba nuestro padre.

Inuyasha estaba en shock. Esto no estaba pasando. Y ahora, ¿Qué iba a pasar con su vida? ¿Con Kagome?...Kagome, pensó Inuyasha mirándola.

- Kagome -susurró, acercándose a ella.

Con los ojos agrandados, Kagome dió un paso atrás.

- Kagome -susurró Inuyasha con dolor al verla alejarse de él.

Ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo y bajó la cabeza. Ahora que era un monstruo, Kagome ya no lo quería.

De repente, sintió como le tocaban las orejas de perro. Era Kagome.

- Pero qué mono -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-. Me encantan tus orejas, amor. Son tan lindas.

Sorprendido, Inuyasha balbuceó:

- ¿No...no te doy miedo?

Kagome dejó de tocarle las orejas para mirarlo seriamente.

- Yo nunca tendría miedo de tí, Inuyasha. Yo te amo. Me da igual si eres un humano o un Hanyou, como si eres un fantasma, sigues siendo mi Inuyasha y nunca me harías daño -dijo con voz tierna.

Inuyasha acercó el rostro de Kagome al suyo, besándola con una infinita ternura. Te amo, Kagome, pensó Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku todavían estaban un poco sorprendidos, su mejor amigo se había convertido en un Hanyou. Esto no pasaba muy a menudo.

- Inuyasha -lo llamó Sesshomaru-. Todavía no he dicho todo.

Inuyasha dejó de besar a Kagome a desgana, para mirar a su hermano, pero no dejó que su novia se fuera muy lejos. Con ella entre sus brazos, podía enfrentarse a todo un regimiento.

- Para buscar la esfera, hay que viajar a la época feudal.

- ¿La época feudal? -preguntó incrédulo.

- Si.

- Pero ¿Cómo podrá viajar hasta allí? -preguntó Sango ya completamente recuperada.

- Hay una conexión entre este época y la otra.

- Y ¿Donde esta? -perguntó Kagome

- En un antiguo pozo. El pozo que está en el templo Higurashi.

Todos se sorprendieron.

- ¿En el templo de mi familia?

Sesshomaru asintió.

- Pues yo no voy a ir -dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño-. No me pienso alejar de Kagome -como para demostrarlo, Inuyasha abrazó un poco más fuerte a Kagome.

- No tienes que preocuparte, hermanito. Ella también irá. Igual que tus amigos -añidió mirando a Sango y Miroku.

- ¿Qué? -gritaron todos.

- Kagome es una sacerdotisa -dijo mirandola-. Aunque no sabe utilizar sus poderes, tiene un aura muy poderosa, un aura que solo las sacerdotisas tienen -su mirada se volvió hacia Sango-. Tus antepasados eran cazadores de demonios, y al igual que ellos con un poco de entrenamiento, podrías llegar a ser uno de ellos -y mirando a Miroku dijo-. Y tus antepasados fueron monjes, eran muy especiales.

- ¿Especiales? ¿Eran muy poderosos? -preguntó emocionado Miroku.

- No. Especiales porque eran todos unos pervertidos.

Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

- Y, ¿Tú como sabes todo eso, Sesshomaru? -preguntó Kagome.

- Soy el Gran Señor Sesshomaru, yo lo se todo -dijo con su voz fría, levantando la barbilla.

Inuyasha lo miró levantando una ceja.

Rin se acercó hacia los demás y les susurró:

- Lo buscó en Internet.

Todos miraron a Sesshomaru con la ceja levantada.

- Como he dicho, con entrenamiento, os podríais enfrentar a los demonios que poblan la otra época -dijo cambiando de tema.

- ¿Entrenamiento? -preguntaron a la vez.

- Os ayudaré a entrenaros. El que más necesitará ayuda será Inuyasha -dijo mirándolo.

- ¿ Y yo porqué? -preguntó enfadado.

- Porque tendrás que dominar todos tus poderes, además de a Colmillo de Hierro.

- ¿Colmillo de Hierro? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi espada en esto?

- Mañana te lo explicaré. Empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana en el templo Higurashi -terminó de decir Sesshomaru. Tomó la mano de Rin-. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Ya que no teneis que ir a la universidad.

Antes de irse, Sesshomaru se giró.

- Te recomiendo que vayas vestido con el kimono que te ha regalado tu novia -diciendo esto se fue.

- Hasta mañana -se despidió con una sonrisa Rin-. Y felicidades por tu cumpleaños, Inuyasha.

Cuando se fueron, se hizo un gran silencio en el apartamento.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en el templo, no? -preguntó Sango tranquilamente.

- Ehhh...¿No os doy miedo? -preguntó temeroso Inuyasha.

- ¿Porqué tendríamos que temerte? -dijo Sango encogiendose de hombros-. Eres nuestro amigo. Con otro color de pelo y no olvidemos con orejas de perro...pero nuestro amigo.

- Gracias -suspiró Inuyasha aliviado.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Mañana hay que levanterse muy temprano. Y algo me dice que va a ser muy duro el entrenamineto -comentó Sango.

- Si. Es mejor que descansemos -dijo Kagome.

- Miroku -lo llamó Sango.

Silencio.

- Miroku -lo volvió a llamar Sango.

Vemos a Miroku con la boca abierta.

- Inuyasha, ¿Te has teñido el cabello? -preguntó Miroku asombrado.

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

- Creo que de los tantos golpes que ha recibido, Miroku se ha vuelto más tonto de lo que era -Dijo Kagome con una gotita en el cabeza.

- Sango, tendrías que rebajar los golpes a la mitad, o por lo menos no lo dejes inconsciente tan a menudo -comentó Inuyasha divertido.

- Jejeje, creo que teneis razón -dijo Sango.

-.-

Cuando sus amigos se fueron y los dejaron solos, Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron.

- Esto es increíble -comentó Inuyasha-. Mírame -dijo con los brazos levantados-. Nunca creí que algún día me convertiría en un Hanyou -dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Kagome sonreía al ver la emoción en sus ojos.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Kagome se acurrucó contra él. Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos, descansando su cabeza en la de ella.

- Siempre me han gustado los Hanyous -dijo con una sonrisa-. No eran como los demás. Tenían que luchar para consegir un lugar en el mundo. Tenían que ser fuertes para sobrevivir. ¿Sabes? Me identificaba con ellos. Siempre tuve que luchar para consegir algo. Claro, no en el sentido figurado de la palabra. Y ahora, soy uno de ellos -terminó con una sonrisa.

- No se lo que nos deparará el futuro -dijo Kagome levantando su rostro para mirarlo-. Pero lo afrontaremos juntos -dijo con decisión.

Inuyasha la miró con una ternura y amor infinitas.

- No se lo que hubiese hecho de no tenerte a mi lado.

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, bebé.

- ¿Bebé? -dijo sorprendido.

- Si, bebé. Es que eres tan mono con esas orejitas -dijo acariciandolas-. Y tu carita es tan tierna cuando estas dormido. Asi que, a partir de ahora mismo, eres mi bebé.

- Mmm...yo soy tu bebé, y tú eres mi amor -dijo con sonrisa tierna, acercándose al rostro de su novia para besarla con infinita ternura.

-.-

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano.

- Inuyasha ¿Te sienta bien el kimono que te regalé? -le preguntó Kagome detrás de la puerta del baño.

Al instante, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Inuyasha.

- Me queda muy bien -dijo mirándose-. Es muy cómodo.

- Me alegro -dijo sonriendo-. Sesshomaru dijo que te lo pusieras hoy.

- Que conste que no me lo pongo porque me dijera eso -contestó con el ceño fruncido-. Me lo he puesto porque me encanta este kimono, y porque me lo regalaste tú -sonrió.

- Mmmm...todavía no me has dado los buenos días como es debido -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa pícara.

- Con mucho gusto -dijo con voz sensual, abrazando su cintura, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Lentamente se fueron acercando. Estaban a punto de rozarse cuando...

¡Ding Dong!

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

- Mataré al que esté al otro lado de la puerta -gruñó Inuyasha llendo hacia la puerta.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, Inuyasha acababa de gruñir. No era que nunca lo haya escuchado antes, pero este era muy diferente. Como si el gruñido saliera de un perro.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Te mataré, Miroku! -gruñó Inuyasha lanzandose contra él.

Mientras que el persegido corría como loco por el pasillo, intentando salvar su vida.

El grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sango estaba en la puerta mirando como corría su novio por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? -le preguntó a Sango. Llendo hasta ella.

- Tu novio, nada más abrir la puerta, se lanzó sobre Miroku intentando matarlo -dijo como si nada.

- Creo que sus hormonas estan un poco alborotadas -comentó Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Si. Convertirse en un Hanyou de la noche a la mañana, trastorna a cualquiera. Y más si el sujeto en cuestión es Inuyasha.

Kagome y Sango se rieron por el comentario.

- ¿De qué se ríen? -preguntó Inuyasha enfrente de ellas.

- De nada -respondió Kagome sonriendo-. Se rá mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde.

- Inuyasha, ¿Donde está Miroku? -le preguntó curiosa Sango.

- Aquí estoy Sanguito

Miroku apareció de repente enfrente de ella. Tres chichones en la cabeza, un ojo morado y moratones por toda la cara.

Sango chilló por el susto que se llevó al verlo tan de cerca de repente. Superado el susto, un aura maligna rodeó a Sango.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! ¡¡INUYASHA, QUE LE HIZISTE!!

Inuyasha se tapó las orejitas. Casi le deja sordo esa loca.

Miroku se ilusionó. Su Sanguito estaba preocupada por él.

- ¡¡SOLO YO LE PUEDO PEGAR!!

Ahí fue cuando volvió al mundo real.

Mientras Inuyasha se escondía detrás de Kagome, con sus orejitas aplastadas en la cabeza.

- Sango, tranquilizate -dijo conciliadora Kagome-. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

El aura se esfumó.

- Vamonos -dijo con una sonrisa Sango.

-.-

Inuyasha aparcó el coche enfrente del templo. Salieron los cuatro del coche y subieron las interminables escaleras.

Al llegar al final, se encontraron con Sesshomaru y Rin.

- Hola -saludó sonriendo Rin.

- Hola -dijo Kagome sonriendo igual.

- Veo que me has echo caso y te has puesto el traje de las Ratas de Fuego -dijo Sesshomaru con su voz fría.

- No lo he hecho porque tú me lo dijeras. Sino porque me lo regaló Kagome. A demás, es muy cómodo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, hechando chispas y rayos.

- Será mejor que empecemos con el entrenamiento -dijo Kagome, no quería que se pelearan.

- Está bien. Iremos a entrenar al bosque que está detrás del templo. Lo que haremos, no es muy aconsejable que lo vea nadie -repuso Sesshomaru.

Se estaban por ir, cuando Kagome dijo:

- Esperen. Ya que estoy aquí, tengo que saludar a mi familia.

- Rápido -dijo fríamente Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha acompañó a su novia hasta la casa, también quería saludarlos, en el poco tiempo que se conocen, ya es como si fuera de la familia.

- ¡Hola! -gritó Kagome entrando-. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- ¡Hermana! -gritó Souta desde el piso de arriba. Segundos después, veían a Souta bajar corriendo las escaleras-. Hola, Inuya...

Souta abrió muy grande los ojos. Tenía delante a un hombre que no se parecía a su amigo Inuyasha, excepto en los ojos, que seguían siendo dorados. Tenía el cabello plateado,garras y colmillos, y lo más impactante era que ¡tenía orejas de perro!.

- Hermana, ¿Quién es?

- Es Inuyasha -dijo como si fuera obvio. Pero se acordó de que ayer por la noche, Inuyasha se convirtió en un Hanyou. Su aspecto era muy diferente. Casi no parecía él mismo.

Souta levantó una ceja, mirando a su hermana.

- No se parece en nada a Inuyasha.

- Pues es él.

- Souta -lo llamó Inuyasha-. Soy yo -suspiró-. Lo que pasa es que...

- Inuyasha, será mejor que les demos la noticia cuando esten todos juntos.

- Si, Souta llama a tu madre y a tu abuelo.

Souta se fue a buscarlos. Ese chico tenía la misma voz que Inuyasha. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

Cuando todos los mienbros de la familia Higurashi estaba presente, Kagome les explicó porqué Inuyasha estaba tan cambiado. Las reacciones eran muy distintas. Souta, estaba un poco impactado pero igual de feliz. Su amigo y héroe se había convertido en un Hanyou, un medio-demonio y su aspecto ahora lo hacía ver mucho más espectacular que antes, o sea, molaba más. Sonomi, estaba sorprendida, pero le daba igual si su futuro yerno era un Hanyou, lo único que importaba era que amaba a su hija y eso era lo importante. Y el abuelo...bueno, el abuelo estaba en su mundo de fantasia. La verdad, a él le gustaba mucho el novio de su nieta, y la verdad es que ahora sería más capaz de protegerla.

Su familia se lo tomó muy bien. Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado por si le pedían que dejara a Kagome. No quería dejarla. Y tampoco quería que la familia que ahora tenía le diese la espalda o le despreciaran por ser un híbrido. Pero cuando vió sus caras después de contarselo, se relajó. Les daba igual que sea un híbrido.

- Inuyasha -lo llamó Sonomi-. No nos importa si eres un Hanyou. Lo único que nos importa es que hagas feliz a Kagome, y como sabemos que lo harás y que la amas y la protegerás, solo podemos darte nuestra bendición -dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha brilaron por la emoción que sentía.

- Aún tenemos que contarles algo más -dijo Kagome cogiendo la mano de Inuyasha. Les explicaron que tenían que viajar al Sengoku para buscar la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus, que tenían que entrenar para enfrentarse a los demonios que habitaban y todo lo sabían de Naraku.

Tardaron un poco en comprenderlo, pero lo asimilaron muy rápido.

- Inuyasha -era el abuelo-. Esa época es muy peligrosa, no hace falta que te diga que debes proteger a Kagome -dijo serio.

- La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario -afirmó Inuyasha atrallendo hacia él a Kagome, abrazándola.

- Muy bien -dijo Sonomi con típica sonrisa en la cara-. Ahora que sabemos que no correrá ningún peligro, será mejor que os vayais a entrenar.

- Si -dijo sonriendo Kagome e Inuyasha.

Tras despedirse, se fueron con los demás.

El entrenamiento fue muy duro, Sesshomaru no se andaba con tonterías.

Así fue durante dos semanas, Miroku estudió pergaminos que encontró en la casa familiar, eran mis mismos pergaminos que escribieron sus antepasados. Se lo tomó muy en serio, además de entrenar con un báculo que encontró en el mismo sitio que los pergaminos. Sango la primera semana tuvo que hacer pesas para fortalecer sus brazos. Cuando se fortaleció lo sufuciente, Sesshomaru le entregó el boomeran que perteneció a sus antepasados. El arma se perdió cuando hubo una guerra. El boomeran pasó de mano en mano hasta llegar hasta Sesshomaru. Su padre lo reconoció al instante, era el famoso boomeran de una importantísima familia de exterminadores de demonios. Inu noTaisho, sabía perfectamente bien que Sango y Miroku, los amigos de su hijo menor, eran los descendientes de exterminadores y monjes budistas respectivamente.

Al poco tiempo, Sango aprendió a utilizarlo, y ya no le pesaba nada.

Kagome lo único que tuvo que aprender fue a utilizar sus poderes espirituales. Como se le daba muy bien el tiro con arco, aprendió a combinar los poderes y el arco. También tuvo que leer y aprenderse pergaminos para aumentar su sabiduría. Aprendió a crear campos de energía, golas de energía, a cómo sellar a un demonio y todo tipo de tecnicas más. La verdad es que se esforzó mucho en todo ese tiempo. Era muy difícil aprender y utilizar sus poderes en tan poco tiempo.

El que se llevó lo peor fue Inuyasha. Primero tenía que aprender a utilizar sus poderes de Hanyou, como identificar los olores y los sonidos. También a saltar con precisión y a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Como ya sabía artes marciales, le fue muy fácil. Le llevó tiempo controlar su fuerza. Pero el control de la espada fue muy díficil. Fue sorprendente cómo cuando la primera vez que Inuyasha empuñó a Colmillo de Hierro se transformó en una espada muchísimo más grande y no estaba oxidada. Al principio no podía levantarla, cuando se aocstumbró a su fuerza y al peso de la espada le fue mejor.

Sesshomaru le ensañó como utilar el Viento Cortante, pero le advirtió que la espada tenía todavía más ataques, muchísimo más poderosas.

- Y¿Porqué no me las enseñas? -le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Porque yo no puedo hacerlo, lo tienes que aprender tú solo, luchando con otros demonios. Cuanto más poderosos son lo demonios que derrotes, más fuerte se hará tu espada.

Además de entrenar el cuerpo, Inuyasha también tuvo que aprender todas las leyes de los demonios. Él ya sabía algunas leyes de los cuentos y leyendas que le contaba su padre, pero habían leyes que los niños de su edad no podían escuchar. Como el tema del apareamiento entre demonios y sus respectivas leyes.

Cuando terminó las dos semanas, el entrenamiento también lo hizo.

Ya estaban preparados para luchar.

- Naraku, no te vas a salir con la tuya. Nosotros encontraremos la Esfera y te derrotaremos -afirmó Inuyasha delante del pozo, con sus amigos a su lado y Kagome cogida de su mano.

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**os a gustdo? espero q si n.n**

**este cap no es koo los otros, ya lo se u.u pero tenía ser asi**

**espero q me dejeis reviews o si tego muxo pongo l koty mas rapido n.n**

**un beso!!**


	18. La época Sengoku

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Cuando terminó las dos semanas, el entrenamiento también lo hizo._

_Ya estaban preparados para luchar._

_- Naraku, no te vas a salir con la tuya. Nosotros encontraremos la Esfera y te derrotaremos -afirmó Inuyasha delante del pozo, con sus amigos a su lado y Kagome cogida de su mano._

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

_**CAP 18:**_ La época Sengoku

Estaban delante del pozo devora-huesos. Cuando lo cruzasen, sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente. Aunque, mirándolo bien, ya habían cambiado. Pero tenían que derrotar a Naraku.

- Kagome, ¿Porqué llevas esa mochila tan grande? -le preguntó Inuyasha mirando la mochila amarilla.

- Son provisiones -dijo dulcemente.

- Se ve que pesa mucho. Déjame llevarlo a mí -dijo cogiendo la mochila como si no pesara nada. Ese gesto le valió la sonrisa más dulce del mundo.

- Rápido -dijo Sesshomaru-. Teneís que ir ya.

- NO nos metas prisa -dijo Inuyasha con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vamos, saltemos -sugirió Sango. Ya tenía ganas de ver esa época.

- ¿Tú no vienes Sesshomaru? -le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Cuando llege el momento.

- Como quieras. Kagome -la llamó-. Déjame que te ayude -dijo al tiempo que la cogía en brazos tipo nupcial.

Miroku se iba acercando lentamente hacia Sango.

- Sanguito, si ellos lo hacen, nosotros también.

- Serás pervertido.

¡¡PLAF!!

- Yo puedo sola, mejor ocúpate de tí mismo.

Mientras los demás saltaban hacia la aventura de su vida, Miroku estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Tenía una gran marca roja en la mejilla y pajaritos volando encima de su cabeza.

- El entrenamiento la ha hecho más fuerte -balbuceó-. Pobre de mí -terminó de decir llorando.

Más tonto y pervertivo imposible, pensaba Sesshomaru.

-.-

Inuyasha, con Kagome en brazos, saltó hasta posarse en un precioso claro rodeado de árboles y flores.

- Es precioso -susurró Kagome-. Es como si estuviesemos en un mundo de ensueño.

- Si, precioso -musitó Inuyasha mirándola.

Kagome se volvió hacia él. Puede que el paisaje fuese precioso, pensó Kagome, pero el hombre que está a mi lado es todavía más hermoso.

Inuyasha ya no podía más. Desde el día de su cumpleaños no habían tenido tiempo para nada. Entrenaban desde la mañana hasta bien pasada la noche. El poco tiempo que tenían libre lo utilizaban para descansar. Y si no lo remediaba pronto, se volvería loco de la fustración.

Con imágenes que encendían su ardor, Inuyasha atrajo a Kagome hacia él y la besó con todo el deseo que había ido guardando.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco por el fuerte deseo de su beso. Pero ella también había sufrido lo suyo. Cuando descubría lo que era la pasión y el placer, tenía que soportar semanas de abstención.

Estaban tan concentrados en el placer de besarse que pasaron varios minutos en escuchar que alguien estaba gritando.

- ¡Eh! ¡Parejita! -gritó Sango desde dentro del pozo-. ¡Necesito ayuda para subir! ¿Qué se supone que estais haciendo?

La parejita dejó de besarse para mirar dentro del pozo. Fue el momento en que apareció Miroku en escena.

- ¡¡Sanguito!! Qué alegría de volver a ver -dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, al igual que corría hacia ella.

Vemos como Miroku corre por un campo de flores, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa enorme. Estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando un puño se estrelló en su cara. La fantasía desparareció para dar paso a la triste realidad, triste para Miroku.

- ¡MIROKU! ¡Déjate ya de tonterías!

Inuyasha y Kagome movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

- ¡Y TU INUYASHA! -gritó Sango mirando para arriba, tenía un aura maléfica alrededor-. ¡YA PUEDES SUBIRNOS! ¡AHORA!

Inuyasha tragó saliva.

- Si..señor..eh...señora.

Cuando ya estuvieron fuera del pozo, se pusieron en marcha.

- Inuyasha -lo llamó Kagome cuando llevaban más de una hora caminando-. ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?

Inuyasha se paró.

- ¿Porqué me lo preguntas a mí? Yo estoy siguiendo a Miroku.

- Miroku, ¿Sabes a donde...

- Hola, preciosura, ¿Te gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos? -le preguntó a una aldeana tomándola de las manos

- Pero que hombre tan simpático -rió la mujer.

- Mi..ro..ku -pronunció despacio Sango.

Miroku se puso recto, detectaba problemas.

-Sanguito, no es lo que piensas -dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

¡¡PLAF!!

- ¡Eres un monje pervertido!

Con la gotita en la cabeza, Kagome se volvió hacia la aldeana.

- Disculpe, ¿Sabe donde hay una aldea?

- Si. La aldea más cercana es la mía. Si quieren les lle..

La mujer se calló cuando vió las orejitas de Inuyasha.

- Es...es..¡Un Hanyou! -gritó corriendo.

- Pero, ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó molesto Inuyasha, moviendo sus lindas orejitas.

- Parece que en esta época, no les gustan los Hanyous.

-¡Feh!

- ¿Y ahora?¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Kagome.

- Alguien se acerca -susurró Inuyasha.

De repente se escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos.

Inuyasha se puso delante de Kagome. No iba a dejar que le hizieran daño, si algo le pasaba a ella se moriría.

Preparados para la batalla, esperaron hasta que apareció un enorme cienpies.

- Es un Mononoke -informó Miroku.

No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, el demonio se lanzó sobre ellos.

Inuyasha se lanzó sobre Kagome, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, tirándola al suelo. Sango y Miroku hizieron lo mismo.

El demonio volvió a lanzarse sobre ellos, pero esta vez Inuyasha estaba preparado.

Se puso en posición de combate: las piernas abiertas, el torso de lado y la mano derecha lista para lanzar su ataque.

- Con un demonio tan insignificante como este, no hace falta que utilice a Colmillo de Hierro.

Cuando el Mononoke estuvo cerca, Inuyasha flexionó las rodillas y saltó quedando frente al demonio.

- ¡¡Garras de acero!! -gritó.

El ataque cortó en pedazos el cuerpo del demonio, desperdigando partes de su cuerpo.

- Ha sido impresionante, Inuyasha -dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ellos.

- Kagome, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado.

- Si -contestó sonriendo-. No me ha pasado nada.

De repente se escuchó otro sonido proveniente de los arbustos.

Todos se pusieron alerta. Pero lo que apareció no era un demonio, sino una anciana.

Al ver que era una humana, se relajaron pero no Inuyasha.

- Debo daros las gracias por librarnos del Mononoke -dijo la anciana inclinandose.

- No hay de qué -sonrió Kagome.

- Como agradecimiento, os llevaré hasta mi aldea. Allí podreis quedaros el tiempo que deseeis.

-.-

Ya en la aldea. En la cabaña de la anciana.

- ¿Cómo os llamais?

- Yo Sango.

- Miroku.

- Yo soy Kagome y él -señaló a Inuyasha que estaba sentado al lado de la puerta de la cabaña-. Es Inuyasha.

La anciana agrandó los ojos.

- ¡¡TU ERES INUYASHA??


	19. La leyenda de Midoriko

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Ya en la aldea. En la cabaña de la anciana._

_- ¿Cómo os llamais?_

_- Yo Sango._

_- Miroku._

_- Yo soy Kagome y él -señaló a Inuyasha que estaba sentado al lado de la puerta de la cabaña-. Es Inuyasha._

_La anciana agrandó los ojos._

_- ¡¡¿¿TU ERES INUYASHA??!!_

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

**CAP 19: La leyenda de Midoriko**

La voz de la anciana se escuchó hasta el otro lado del mundo, lo que ocasionó que nuestro Hanyou favorito se tapara sus lindas orejitas.

El resto del grupo miraron a la anciana extrañados. ¿Porqué se ponía así al saber el nombre del Hanyou?

- Eh, vieja bruja -advirtió Inuyasha-. Deja de gritar y explicame porque te pones asi.

La anciana se tranquilizó y se dispuso a hablar.

- Desde niña, he escuchado una historia. Mas bien, es una leyenda.

Al ver que la vieja hablaba, Inuyasha se dispuso a sentarse al lado de la puerta, pero se lo pensó mejor. Se sentó al lado de Kagome, con su típica postura. (ya saben, estilo indio)

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa y le cojió la mano. La mirada del Hanyou se suavizó, dejando ver el enorme amor que sentía.

- ¿Y qué dice esa leyenda, anciana? -preguntó Miroku.

La pregunta del monje los devolvió al presente.

- La leyenda anuncia la llegada de cuatro personas. Esas cuatro personas, diferentes entre sí, vendrían para vencer al mal que asola al mundo.

- Cuando dice "diferentes", ¿Qué quiere decir? -le preguntó Kagome

- De distintos poderes. Un monje, una cazadora de demonios, una sacerdotisa y por último un hanyou -terminó mirando a Inuyasha-. El hanyou, según la leyenda, se llamaba Inuyasha.

Todos se sorprendieron.

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que aparecía su nombre en una leyenda?

Kagome estaba empezando a sospechar lo que pasaba.

- Esas personas de la que habla la leyenda, somos nosotros, ¿verdad? -preguntó seria, mirando a la anciana.

- Kagome -susurró Inuyasha mirando a su amada.

- Si, es verdad -afirmó.

Los demás no sabían que estaba pasando.

La anciana y Kagome no dejaban de mirarse.

- Si somos nosotros los que aparecemos en la leyenda -dijo Kagome-. El mal que tenemos que vencer es Naraku. Así mismo, la esfera de los cuatro espíritus está de por medio.

La anciana asintió.

- Habla de una vez, vieja bruja -amenazó Inuyasha poniendose de pie-. Dinos qué está pasando.

- Inuyasha -dijo Kagome al tiempo que le cogía de la mano para que volviese a sentarse. Al hanyou no le quedó mas remedio que obedecerla.

- Hace mucho tiempo, los demonios governaban el mundo -empezó a contar-. Por aquel entonces, la única que podía detenerlos, era una sacerdotisa, Midoriko. Esta sacerdotisa tenía un increíble poder. Para detenerlos, Midoriko se enfrentó a todos ellos en un combate épico. Duró siete días con sus siete noches. Pero, aunque era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, al fin y al cabo era una humana. Por eso, en el combate final, al ver que estaba apunto de perder, encerró a todos los demonios dentro de su cuerpo para purificarlos. La unión de las almas de los demonios con la de Midoriko, creó la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Cuando salió del cuerpo de Midoriko, la esfera se rompió en cuatro pedazos, y se desperdigaron por cuatro direcciones diferentes. Nadie sabe donde están, la única que podría hacerlo sería la creadora o en este caso la reencarnación de la misma o si es posible, una descendiente -terminó de decir para mirar a Kagome.

- ¿Está diciendo que Kagome es la descendiente de esa sacerdotisa? -preguntó Sango.

- Si.

- Y ¿Cómo lo sabe? -dijo de mala manera Inuyasha

- Porque además del parecido, Kagome tiene una marca de nacimiento, el mismo que tenía Midoriko.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene una marca en forma de esfera? -preguntó Inuyasha

- Pss, Sango -llamó en un susurró Miroku. Sango se acercó-. ¿Tú sabías que Kagome tenía una marca de nacimiento?

- Si -contestó de la misma forma-. Un día sin querer se lo ví. A Kagome no le gusta enseñarlo. Está en un sitio comprometido.

Miroku se quedó callado, pensativo.

- Oye, Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué quieres monje?

- ¿Cómo sabes que es en forma de esfera? -preguntó de forma pervertida.

Inuyasha se puso de todos los colores. Y Kagome no se quedaba atrás

- Monje, deje de incomodarlos -dijo Sango con un golpe en la cabeza. Si no se lo daba ella, de seguro que Inuyasha le daba algo más que un golpe.

- Lo sé porque, cuando se enfrentaron al Mononoke, sin querer lo ví.

- ¿Nos estaba espiando? -gruñó el Hanyou.

- No. Yo lo estaba persigiendo, pero ya no corro como antes, y entonces, los notó a ustedes y me dejó. Pero como os iba diciendo.... una vez que los fragmentos de la esfera se desperdigaron, muchos demonios y humanos con un negro corazón, intentaron encontrarla pero ninguno lo consigió. Hace unos años, un demonio llamado Naraku intentó lo mismo pero como los demás, se fue con las manos vacías. Pero no era un demonio cualquiera, Naraku al ver que no conseguía los fragmentos, desapareció de la faz de la tierra, nadie sabe a donde fue, pero hace unos meses, que la paz desaparece. Los rumores dicen que Naraku ha vuelto y esta vez con más fuerza que antes. La esfera puede ser buena o mala dependiendo del ser que la use. Por eso, teneis que detener a Naraku y recuperar los fragmentos.

- Eso ya lo sabía -dijo Inuyasha-. Mis padres me contaron el gran poder que tiene la esfera. Puede cumplir cualquier deseo.

- Entonces debes saber lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser en las manos equivocadas. Sobre todo si esas manos son las de Naraku.

- Por eso estamos aquí -contestó Sango-. Para encontrar la esfera y derrotar a Naraku.

La anciana asintió.

- Os ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta. Solo teneis que decirlo.

- ¿Y nos servirás de ayuda con lo vieja que eres tú? -preguntó Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha -amenazó Kagome-. A todo esto -dijo pensantivamente-. No nos ha dicho como se llama.

La anciana sonrió.

- Que despiste. Me llamo Kaede, y soy la sacerdotisa de este pueblo.

Todos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Tú eres la sacerdotisa del pueblo? -preguntó Inuyasha-. Pero si casi eres una momia.

-¡¡INUYASHA!! -le gritó Kagome.

Kaede se metió las manos en las amplias mangas del traje de sacerdotisa, murmurando palabras sin sentido.

Nuestros héroes no sabían que estaba haciendo.

- Encima de vieja, está senil -dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho.

- ¡¡¿¿QUE ES ESTO??!! -gritó Inuyasha poniendose de pie.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo.

- No deberías ser tan grosero con una anciana. Este es tu castigo -terminó de decir Kaede.

- No lo entiendo -dijo Kagome-. ¿Cómo un rosario le puede castigar?

- Solo tienes que decir la palabra mágica y él obedecerá

Kagome se queda pensativa, mirando a Inuyasha.

- ¿Obedecer? -preguntó escéptico.

Kagome se fijó en sus orejitas, tan monas, pensó. Cuando de repente se le ocurrió la palabra. Sonrió.

- ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Sácame este maldito collar! -exclamó intentando quitarselo, pero al intentarlo, el rosario brillaba y no había manera de quitarselo-. ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Cuando me saque esto te mataré!

- ¡Sientate!

¡PLUF!

Inuyasha en el suelo.

Sango y Miroku lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ka..ka..gome -gimió Inuyasha.

- Cada vez que Kagome diga "Sientate", Inuyasha se irá al suelo -exlpicó Kaede-. Como habrás notado, el rosario no te lo podrás quitar ni romper.

Inuyasha levanta la cabeza para mirar con odio a la anciana.

- Bebé -susurró con voz tierna Kagome, acercándose al Hanyou, que todavía estaba en el suelo-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada.

- ¡Feh! ¿Como quieres que esté bien? -respondió malumorado-. Me has estrellado contra el suelo -continuó diciendo mientras se sentaba.

- Lo siento -dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, sentandose-. Tú sabes que nunca te haría daño, no era mi intención -terminó de decir para llorar, tapandose el rostro con las manos.

Inuyasha se asustó al verla llorar. No le gustaba ver llorar a ninguna mujer, y mucho menos si es su linda niña.

- Preciosa -dijo con austado, acercandose a ella-. No llores -continuó desesperado-. Ya sé que no harías daño ni a una mosca, y mucho menos a mí.

Con esas palabras, lo único que hizo Inuyasha fue que llorara con más fuerza.

Inuyasha no lo soportó más y acercó a Kagome hasta sentarla en sus piernas y arrullarla como si fuera un bebé, acariciandola con una mano en la espalda y otra en su precioso pelo.

- Shh, mi niña -susurró el Hanyou-. No quiero verte llorar, y mucho menos por las tonterías que digo sin pensar -Kagome poco a poco se fue calmando.

- ¿No estás...hip..enfadado..hip..conmigo por mandarte..hip..al suelo? -preguntó entrecortadamente.

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura. Su niña era tan adorable que a veces le entraban ganas de abrazarla hasta que llegase el fin del mundo.

- ¿Cómo podría estar enfadado contigo? -le preguntó levantandole con ternura la barbilla, para que le pudiera ver-. Si eres la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Kagome sonriendo feliz, le dió un besito y lo abrazó.

- Te kelo, bebé -dijo con voz de niña chica Kagome.

- Y yo, mi niña -contestó Inuyasha besandola con ternura-. Mi princesita.

- Jijiji mi perrito.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

- ¿Perrito? -preguntó haciandose el enfadado (pone una cara tan linda kuando se enfada :3)

- Sip, mi lindo perrito -terminó con un besito. Inuyasha se olvidó de todo menos del beso y de su amada.

Los demás miraban esta escena entre sorprendidos, con ternura y pervertidamente (ya saben kien es este ultimo vdd? )

- Ejem, ejem

Los enamorados se sobresaltaron, habían estado tan concentrados en su mundo de amor, que se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos. Se pusieron como tomates fluorescentes y se separaron, pero no muy lejos. No podían estar sin tocarse mucho tiempo, asi que se tomaron de la mano.

- Si quieren, se pueden ir a un hotel -dijo pervertidamente cierto monje-. O lo pueden hacer aquí, yo no tengo problema, perrito -dijo con una gran sonrisa (pervertida, komo no u.u)

¡¡PUM!!

- Me vuelves a decir "perrito" -amenazó con el puño Inuyasha-. Y será lo último que dirás en esta vida.

Miroku estaba inconsciente con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Sango movió la cabeza.

- A este paso, lo dejaremos tonto antes de tiempo -comentó la chica.

- Bien -dijo Kaede-. Ahora que ya esta todo aclarado.... -la ancina hizo una pausa.

Todos la miraron con suspense.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos? -preguntó alegremente la anciana.

(caida estilo anime)

-.-

- Señor, lo sentimos pero....no hemos podido matar al chico -dijo el subordinado con temor.

Unos ojos rojos como la sangre lo miraron con furia.

- ¡¡¿¿Como no han podido matar a un simple chico??!!

- Se...ñor...lo intentamos todo, pe...ro...sin saber como...no le pudimos hacer na..da -contestó con sudor recorriéndole por la cara.

El jefe se quedó pensativo.

Por un instante, el subordinado se relajó, creyendo que no le castigaría. Pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado.

Un chasquido se escuchó en sala. De inmediato entraron dos enormes hombres, no se les veía mucho a causa de la poca visivilidad del lugar, pero cuando pasaron por un rayo de luz, el hombre supo lo que pasaría. No lo contaría.

Cuando se llevaron a aquel inútil, el jefe volvió a quedarse pensativo.

- Con que has logrado salir inmune a los intentos de asesinato, no? Para hacerlo, tendrías que ser muy listo o ....un Hanyou -con esto último, sonrió malvadamente-. Y ya que a pasado ese día, supongo que será lo último, no Inuyasha? Wuawuawua (risa de malo de cuarta v.v)

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ....**

**weno, aki os dejo el cap 19 n.n**

**espero q os guste y q me dejeis reviews n.n**

**un beso!!!**


	20. Marcada

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Un chasquido se escuchó en sala. De inmediato entraron dos enormes hombres, no se les veía mucho a causa de la poca visivilidad del lugar, pero cuando pasaron por un rayo de luz, el hombre supo lo que pasaría. No lo contaría._

_Cuando se llevaron a aquel inútil, el jefe volvió a quedarse pensativo._

_- Con que has logrado salir inmune a los intentos de asesinato, no? Para hacerlo, tendrías que ser muy listo o ....un Hanyou -con esto último, sonrió malvadamente-. Y ya que a pasado ese día, supongo que será lo último, no Inuyasha? Wuawuawua (risa de malo de cuarta v.v)_

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

**_Inuyasha y compañia no son mios_**

_**CAP 20: Marcada**_

- ¿Qué haces aquí, amor? -preguntó el Hanyou.

- Admirando las estrellas -contestó maravillada mirando hacia el cielo.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado en el pasto, mirando también las estrellas.

- ¿Qué tienen de especial? -preguntó escéptico-. Son las mismas que en la época actual.

- Te equivocas. Éstas se pueden ver con más claridad y son más bellas.

- Lo más seguro es que sea porque aquí no hay contaminación.

Kagome lo miró.

- Es una pena. La contaminación está matando el planeta -dijo mirando el cielo.

Inuyasha la miró.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor?

- En lo que nos dijo la anciana Kaede. En lo mucho que han cambiado nuestras vidas en las últimas semanas. En la búsqueda de los fragmentos...

Inuyasha la miró con tristeza y culpa.

- Lo siento.

Kagome se giró con sorpresa y confusión.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Haberte metido en todo esto. Por mi culpa, ahora estas en peligro y lo último que quiero es verte lastimada.

Kagome se acercó a él, levantándole el rostro suavemente con una sonrisa tierna.

- No tienes porqué culparte. Yo decidí hacer este viaje. Y contigo a mi lado, no tengo nada que temer.

- Kagome -susurró, acercándose a ella para besarla.

Kagome no se quedó atrás, profundizó el beso y abrazó al chico por el cuello, haciéndole caer sobre ella en el pasto.

Hacía tanto desde la última y primera vez que lo hizieron, que estaban frenéticos. Tenían que demostrar con hechos su amor o se volverían locos.

A pesar de la pasión que sentía, Inuyasha se contuvo un poco. No podían hacer el amor en la puerta de la cabaña de anciana, delante de todo aquel que diera un paseo por el pueblo o Dios no lo quisiera, de Miroku.

Así que, con un poco de control, Inuyasha cargó a su amada de forma nupcial y se la llevó a un lugar donde no les molestasen.

Fue un milagro que no se chocaran con algún árbol, ya que no paraban de besarse en todo el trayecto.

El apasionado Hanyou la llevó hasta un gran árbol (ya saben kual, no xD), desde que llegaron a esa época, le intrigó mucho el gran roble. Se parecía enormemente al árbol sagrado del templo de Kagome. Siempre le gustó ese árbol, le daba una paz que sólo lo consegía estando al lado de su amada Kagome.

No sabía porqué, pero le parecía que ese lugar sería perfecto para el acto de amor que iban a realizar.

Cuando llegaron, ambos estaban desesperados. Ya no podían esperar más.

Así que, sin soltar a Kagome, Inuyasha la apoyó contra el tronco, se puso entre sus piernas e intentó bajarse el pantalón.

En mientras, Kagome lo besaba donde podía y le acariciaba, metiendo sus ansiosas manos por debajo de su haori. Cuando el chico se encorbó para sacarle las bragitas, Kagome vió sus lindas orejitas. No pudo resistirse y acarició una con su mano y se llevó la otra oreja a la boca para besarlo.

Inuyasha no pudo tragarse el gemido, ya de por sí sus orejitas eran sensibles, pero en el estado en el que estaba, creyó que explotaría si no paraba.

Actuando rápido, Inuyasha le sacó las bragitas y la alzó para que así le pudiera abrazar las caderas con sus torneadas piernas. Cuando estuvo en posición, le levantó la falda y la penetró.

En ese momento, ambos gimieron al unísono. Que bien se sentían. Eran uno solo.

Dejandose llevar, las acometidas fueron creciendo en intensidad y velocidad. No faltaría mucho para la culminación.

Para que los ruidosos gemidos de su compañera no atreyeran a visitantes indeseados, Inuyasha los ahogó en un profundo beso que simulaba el acto que más abajo se llevaba a cabo.

Unos minutos después, el clímax llegó de forma explosiva.

Antes de perder el control, Inuyasha previamente, adormeció con la lengua la zona del cuello que se une al hombro. En el momento en que fue imposible aguantar más, la mordió.

Al ser el mordisco hecho cuando la chica llegaba al orgasmo, no notó dolor, solo un pequeño pinchazo en el cuello. Estaba más atenta al increíble placer que su compañero le daba para notarlo.

Cuando al fin terminaron, estaban agotados. Sudando como si hubieran corrido un maratón.

No pudiendo sortenerse en pie, Inuyasha se recostó contra el tronco, con Kagome acurrucada en su regazo.

Recuperando energía para poder hablar, Inuyasha dijo:

- Te amo, mi niña.

Kagome por su parte sonrió, dándole un besito.

- Yo también te amo, Inu.

Sonriendo con ternura, los enamorados se quedaron dormidos. Eso sí, Inuyasha estuvo pendiente a los sonidos que les rodeaban. No iba a bajar la guardia teniendo a su niña dormida y siendo el único que podía protegerla. Primero estaba la protección de su mujer, después estaba el descanso.

Su mujer.

Inuyasha sonrió. Que bien sonaba eso. Ahora que la había marcado como su compañera de por vida, sentía que era el hombre o en este caso medio-demonio más feliz de la vida.

Sonriendo, nuestro Hanyou veló el sueño de su mujer.

-.-

- Ha llegado la hora de comenzar la búsqueda.

- Y de divertirnos un poco, no te parece, Naraku?

Naraku sonrió malvadamente

-.-

A la mañana siquiente

- Miroku, ¿Sabes donde estan Inuyasha y Kagome? -preguntó preocupada Sango. Desde anoche, no los habían visto.

Miroku sonrió pervertidamente.

- No se ellos, pero yo me hubiese ido al bosque y...

¡PLAF!

- ¡TU NO CAMBIAS!

- Sanguito, ya sabes que mi mano se mueve solita -explicó el monje, con la forma de la mano marcada en su mejilla.

Sango iba a contestar, o mas bien golpear, cuando ven a Kagome e Inuyasha venir hasta ellos.

- ¿Donde estaban? -preguntó entre preocupada y enfadada.

Los recien llegados se pusieron un poco rojos.

- Bueno... -empezó a explicar Kagome. Pero Miroku la interrumpió.

- Estaban en el bosque -dijo serio

- Eh...pues...si -contestó extrañado el Hanyou.

- Y por sus ropas, durmieron allí.

- Si -dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No me digan más. Se la pasaron haciendo...

Sango lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

La miko y el Hanyou se pusieron de todos los colores del arcoiris.

- ¡¡¿¿COMO SUPISTE??!!

Sango inmediatamente se puso colorada.

Así que estuvieron haciendo cochinadas, pensó Sango, y yo preocupándome cuanto se la estaban pasando bien.

- Además de que no pasaron la noche con nosotros, que sus ropas estan arrugadas, el pelo con hojas y mas felices que ayer..... solo lo dí por supuesto -dijo haciandose el intelectual.

Inuyasha y Kagome lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

- A todo esto....

Los demás se inclinaron para escuchar.

- Yo haría lo mismo -sonrió

(caida estilo anime)

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**hola!!!!**

**os a gustado??**

**decir q si no os gusta komo escribo los lemon, me lo decis y me corrijo**

**solo terminar dano la gracias a as personas q me an dejado un review n.n perdon x no poner los nombres pero esq no me acuerdo aora mismo v.v la proxima vez los escibire en un papelito y lo pondre **

**un beso!!!!!!!**


	21. Perra

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fic, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

_- ¿Donde estaban? -preguntó entre preocupada y enfadada._

_Los recien llegados se pusieron un poco rojos._

_- Bueno... -empezó a explicar Kagome. Pero Miroku la interrumpió._

_- Estaban en el bosque -dijo serio_

_- Eh...pues...si -contestó extrañado el Hanyou._

_- Y por sus ropas, durmieron allí._

_- Si -dijo con el entrecejo fruncido._

_- No me digan más. Se la pasaron haciendo..._

_Sango lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más._

_La miko y el Hanyou se pusieron de todos los colores del arcoiris._

_- ¡¡¿¿COMO SUPISTE??!!_

_Sango inmediatamente se puso colorada._

_Así que estuvieron haciendo cochinadas, pensó Sango, y yo preocupándome cuanto se la estaban pasando bien._

_- Además de que no pasaron la noche con nosotros, que sus ropas estan arrugadas, el pelo con hojas y mas felices que ayer..... solo lo dí por supuesto -dijo haciandose el intelectual._

_Inuyasha y Kagome lo miraron con los ojos como platos._

_- A todo esto...._

_Los demás se inclinaron para escuchar._

_- Yo haría lo mismo -sonrió_

_(caida estilo anime)_

**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**

**_CAP 21: Perra_**

Nuestros protagonistas emprendieron el camino para recuperar los fragmentos de la esfera, cuando....

- Descansemos un rato -dijo una cansada Kagome.

- No tenemos tiempo -respondió Inuyasha-. Tenemos que recuperar los fragmentos antes de que lo haga Naraku.

- Ya lo sé, pero estoy cansada de caminar -contestó molesta.

- Que poco aguante tienes, perra.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, no se podía creer que su novio le hubiera dicho eso. Poco a poco la furia se fue adueñando de la joven.

- ¿Que...di...jis....te?

Todos se asustaron, todos menos un Hanyou con poco sentido de supervivencia.

- Pe-rra.

- ¡Atrévete a repetirlo! -gritó Kagome.

- Con mucho gusto, PERRA.

- ¡¡SIÉNTATE!!

¡¡PUM!!

Inuyasha hizo un gran agujero en el suelo, eso sí, con su forma.

- Así aprenderás a no discutirme -amenazó la chica

Inuyasha levantó con esfuerzo la cara del suelo para decirle unas cosas muy bien dichas, pero nada más verla....bueno, digamos que al Hanyou le volvió su instinto de supervivencia.

Observándolo todo, estaban unos muy entretenidos Miroku y Sango.

......Oo.O

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan, Inuyasha? -preguntó el monje.

Los cuatro estaban acampando en el bosque, cuando el medio demonio pudo liberarse del hechizo, decidieron buscar un sitio donde acampar, ya que anochecía.

Reunidos entorno a una fogata, nuestro grupo discutían sobre el siguiente paso.

- Nuestra prioridad es recuperar los fragmentos.

- Eso ya lo sabemos -dijo Miroku-. Lo que quiero decir es lo que haremos.

- Mmmm....

- Supongo que al ser la Esfera una leyenda en esta época -comenzó a decir Kagome-. Los aldeanos habrán oído rumores sobre los fragmentos, no?

- Que buena idea, Kagome -felicitó Sango-. Preguntaremos en la próxima aldea si saben algo.

- Mmmm...si que es buena idea -reflexionó Inuyasha.

- Entonces, eso haremos -dijo entusiasmado el monje.

- Aún queda un asunto pendiente que resolver -dijo muy serio Inuyasha.

Todos lo miraron intrigados.

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Caída estilo anime para todos.

- Es que tengo hambre -dijo con una gran sonrisa el Hanyou.

Kagome movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, su querido medio demonio no tenía remedio. Pero lo amaba tal cual era.

- Te traje una cosita que seguro te gustará -dijo Kagome sonriente, al tiempo que sacaba de detrás de su espalda Ramen.

- ¡RAMEN! -gritó emocionado Inuyasha con estrellitas en los ojos.

......Oo.O

Después de cenar, o más bien de enguñir para Inuyasha, se fueron a dormir.

Miroku se recostró en un árbol con su báculo reposando en su hombro, mientras que Sango se fue a su saco de dormir cerca de la fogata.

Inuyasha lo miraba todo desde la rama de un árbol cercano, pero al ver que su chica tenía la intención de dormir lejos de él, se bajó silenciosamente. No quería dormir solo, ni lejos de ella.

Además, Kagome y él tenían que hablar, después de la "diferencia de opiniones" de esa tarde, tenía un mal sabor de boca. No le gustaba pelear con ella.

Asi que, tan sigilosamente como bajó del árbol, se puso detrás de ella y le tapó la boca.

Kagome ya sabía que era él, no por nada estuvo entrenando sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

- Kagome -susurró.

- ¿Si?.

- Necesito hablar contigo -volvió a hablar en susurros.

Kagome suspiró.

Tomándolo como un sí, Inuyasha tomó su mano y se adentró en el bosque.

Caminando, se encontraron un claro, por donde pasaba un río. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban el lugar. Todo parecía tan pacífico y hermoso, que no pudieron evitar sonreir.

Se sentaron cerca del río, todavía cogidos de la mano.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Kagome no pudo más con la curiosidad.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?

Inuyasha la miró y dijo con voz profunda:

- Verás, es que.... -tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó despacio-. Después de la pelea de esta tarde...

- Inuyasha, no fue una pelea -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ah, no? -preguntó confundido.

- No -dijo riendo un poco.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y bajó sus orejitas, no le gustaba que se riera de él.

Kagome no pudo evitar el reir más, esa carita era tan graciosa. Sobre todo sus orejitas, ¡Adoraba sus orejitas! Al pensar en ellas, no pudo resistir el tocarlas. ¡ERAN TAN MONAS!

Inuyasha sintió como Kagome las tocaba y le salió un ronroneo de lo más enternecedor, además de un sonrojo.

- Ka..go...me.....pa...ra... -dijo entrecortadamente, estaba tocando una zona muy sensible, y él todavía tenía que hablar con ella.

- Pero, es que son taaaaan monas -dijo con voz de niña chica.

Más rojo que un tomate, Inuyasha alcanzó sus manos y las separó de sus sensibles y adorables orejitas.

Como era de esperar, Kagome infló sus mejillas. ¡Con lo que le gustaba tocarlas!

- Eres malo -refunfuñó ella.

Inuyasha sonrió, esa expresión de Kagome le encantaba, se veía tan tierna.

- Si me tocas las orejas, no podré coordinar las palabras. Demonios, ni siquiera podré pensar.

- Mmm, vale. Pero después las tocaré hasta que sea de día.

A Inuyasha le recorrió un escalofrío, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

- Bueno, estábamos hablando de esta tarde -dijo Kagome, sacando a su novio de pensamientos mas bien del gusto del moje.

- Ehh, pues... quería hablarte de porqué te llamé perra.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, todavía le resentía que le hubiese llamado perra.

- Cuando te marqué la otra noche...-continuó muy sonrojado, esa noche no la olvidaría en muuuucho tiempo, estaba completamente convencido de que no lo haría nunca. Y por lo roja que está, ella tampoco, pensó con orgullo masculino-. Te convertiste en mi compañera, en mi pareja, es decir, en mi perra.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

- Uh! Tú eres un medio-demonio perro, por eso...

- Sí, no quería ofenderte. Pero ya sabes de mi carácter y tú no te quedas corta.

Eso sí que le molestó. ¿Que ella tenía el mismo carácter que él? Ella era muy amable, no levantaba la voz para nada....bueno, para casi nada....oh! Está bien, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfadaba, pero eso sí, no muy a menudo, solo cuando no hacían lo que quería.

- Nuestros genios chocan, por eso tenemos tantas peleas.

- Es verdad -coincidió él-. He querido contártelo, pero no he tenido ocasión con el moje pervertido y sus miradas pervertidas.

La chica rió.

- Bueno, ahora ya lo hemos aclarado todo -dijo Kagome, recostando su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su chico.

Inuyasha le pasó el brazo derecho por la cintura. Se quedaron así, con los ojos cerrados y la paz llenando sus corazones y sus almas.

Girando la cabeza, Inuyasha admiró al ángel que tenía a su lado.

Sintiéndo la mirada ambarina de su novio, Kagome le miró con una sonrisa. Acercándose, unieron sus labios en un beso delicado, lleno de ternura y sobre todo de amor.

Lo único que se les venía a la cabeza era:

_"Te amo"_

......Oo.O

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -preguntó una voz profunda.

- Sí, ya está todo preparado -respondió una voz de mujer.

- Perfecto -contestó-. Ha llegado la hora de la venganza -continuó la voz desde la oscuridad-. La hora de recuperar la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus y tú me vas a ayudar, verdad, Kikyo?-concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Sí, Amo -respondió Kikyo con su usual tono de frialdad.

- No olvides lo que tienes que hacer. Quiero la Esfera, lo que tengas que hacer para recuperarla me da absolutamente igual. -dijo despiadadamente.

- No te preocupes, Naraku -respondió-. Tendrás la Esfera – _y yo mi venganza_, pensó Kikyo mientras salía del despacho, _prepárate Inuyasha Taisho, me las pagarás por dejarme, si no eres mío, no serás de nadie y mucho menos de una mocosa._

......Oo.O

Llegó la mañana y con ella el sonido de los cántos de los pájaros, del viento al mover las hojas de los árboles, del....

¡PLAFF!

- ¡¡MONJE PERVERTIDO!!

Del sonido de un monje pervertido al caer incosciente.

Sango estaba muy furiosa, ni dormida podía bajar la guardia. Puede que Miroku sea su novio, pero una cosa es que sea su novio y otra muy distinta es que la manosee cuando le de la gana y sobre todo cuando sus amigos estaban presentes. Ella, aunque no lo parezca, era muy tímida.

Por cierto, hablando de sus amigos, ¿Donde estaban?.

Cuando escuchó un ruido, se volvió rápidamente en postura de defensa, pero no se imaginó lo que vió.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban dormidos encima de una rama. Inuyasha recostado en el tronco, abrazando protectoramente a su amiga mientras ella con el aori de él encima estaba cómodamente recostada en el pecho del Hanyou y sus manos estaban.....en sus orejas????.

- Parece ser que olvidaron la pelea de ayer -dijo la voz del moje, peligrosamente cerca de ella.

- Si, es verdad -contestó Sango. Cuando de pronto sintió una mano tocándole cierta zona que todos ya sabemos.

¡¡PALFF!!

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿NUNCA APRENDERÁS MONJE DEL DEMONIO???!!!

- Mi mano, Sanguito, es mi mano que está maldita -dijo como pudo el monje.

Ajenos de la segura muerte del monje, Inuyasha y Kagome dormían con una sonrisa mezcla de amor y paz.

**CONTINUARÁ........**

* * *

LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!

PERO ESQ NO SABÍA KOMO KONTINUAR U.U LA INSPIRACION SE FUE, ME ABANDONÓ.

SE QUE ES CORTO U.U PERO YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO LA KONTY

ESPERO Q OS ACORDEIS DE MANDAR REVIEWS ToT NO SE SI QUEREIS QUE LO KONTINUE, SI YA NO OS INTERESA ME LO DECIS Y ASI NO LO KONTINUO U.U

WENO, LO UNICO QUE ME FALTA DECIR ESQ SI ME DECIS QUE OS GUSTA, NO OS PREOCUPEIS, QUE AUNQ SEA LO ULTIMO QUE AGA LO TERMINO ;)

UN BESO!!!!!

**CarmenTaisho**


	22. La aldea de los Exterminadores

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Llegó la mañana y con ella el sonido de los cantos de los pájaros, del viento al mover las hojas de los árboles, del..._

_¡PLAFF!_

_- ¡MONJE PERVERTIDO!_

_Del sonido de un monje pervertido al caer inconsciente._

_Sango estaba muy furiosa, ni dormida podía bajar la guardia. Puede que Miroku sea su novio, pero una cosa es que sea su novio y otra muy distinta es que la manosee cuando le de la gana y sobre todo cuando sus amigos estaban presentes. Ella, aunque no lo parezca, era muy tímida_

_Por cierto, hablando de sus amigos, ¿Donde estaban?_

_Cuando escuchó un ruido, se volvió rápidamente en postura de defensa, pero no se imaginó lo que vio._

_Inuyasha y Kagome estaban dormidos encima de una rama. Inuyasha recostado en el tronco, abrazando protectoramente a su amiga mientras ella con el aori de él encima estaba cómodamente recostada en el pecho del Hanyou y sus manos estaban...en sus orejas?_

_- Parece ser que olvidaron la pelea de ayer -dijo la voz del moje, peligrosamente cerca de ella_

_- Si, es verdad -contestó Sango. Cuando de pronto sintió una mano tocándole cierta zona que todos ya sabemos._

_¡PALFF!_

_- ¡¿NUNCA APRENDERÁS MONJE DEL DEMONIO?_

_- Mi mano, Sanguito, es mi mano que está maldita -dijo como pudo el monje._

_Ajenos de la segura muerte del monje, Inuyasha y Kagome dormían con una sonrisa mezcla de amor y paz._

!- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -

...O

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

_**CAP 22: La aldea de los Exterminadores de demonios**_

Caminaron hasta encontrar una aldea, aunque ya había que tener mala suerte que en el primer lugar en el que preguntaban sobre la Esfera, fuese una aldea de exterminadores de demonios.

- ¡HANYOU! -gritó una voz.

El grupo no entendía lo que pasaba, lo único que habían hecho fue preguntar a un aldeano si sabía algo sobre la Esfera. Y de repente toda la aldea los rodearon con actitud un poco agresiva.

Inuyasha, como era natural, se puso delante de Kagome protegiéndola.

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa? -susurró Kagome asustada.

Inuyasha gruñó a un aldeano que se atrevió a dar un paso, deteniéndole en el acto.

- Maldito Hanyou -dijo despectivamente un hombre-. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a esta aldea?

Sin previo aviso, un dolor punzante atravesó la cabeza de Kagome. No sabía lo que era, pero algo dentro de ella le avisaba que había cerca un fragmento de la Esfera.

- Inuyasha -susurró. Por como una de sus orejitas se volvió hacia ella, supo que tenía su atención-. En esta aldea hay un fragmento.

Inuyasha dio un respingo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si.

Sango y Miroku miraron de reojo a Kagome, esto lo complicaba todo. Tendrían que luchar con los aldeanos y buscar el fragmento.

Como si fuera el Mar Rojo, los aldeanos dejaron avanzar a un hombre. No tendría más de treinta y ocho años, con un porte distinguido y por como le hacían reverencias al pasar, sería el jefe de la aldea.

- ¿A qué han venido? -exigió el hombre.

Kagome miró al hombre por encima del hombro de su novio.

- Inuyasha -susurró-. Si le decimos que estamos buscando el fragmento, esto podría acabar mal.

Inuyasha no podía estar más de acuerdo. Con el mismo tono de voz le contestó, casi sin mover los labios:

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

El jefe empezó a enfadarse, le estaban ignorando y al jefe de una aldea tan famosa era una falta de respeto enorme. No sabía porqué estaban estos extraños en su aldea, pero tenía que ser una razón muy poderosa para que un Hanyou se atreviera a entrar aquí. Uno de sus defectos era su orgullo, pero la curiosidad era otro que se le acercaba en intensidad. Recabando impresiones sobre sus visitantes inesperados, los recorrió con la mirada. El Hanyou era, muy posiblemente, el más poderoso y fiero. Tendría que cuidarse de él. La muchacha que estaba detrás del ya mencionado no sabía donde ubicarla y eso era peligroso. Además de que se veía a la legua que tenía algún lazo afectivo con el Hanyou. El siguiente era, por su vestimenta y su báculo, un monje. Y la otra chica...no podía ser.

El hombre empezó a respirar muy rápido. Se parecía tanto a...La vista empezó a nublarse a causa del repentino brote de las lágrimas.

Inuyasha se enderezó y miró al imponente hombre, había olido el aroma a sal de lágrimas. ¿Por qué parecía que estaba apunto de derrumbarse?. Al seguir su mirada, se encontró con Sango que también se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba.

Kagome sintió como se tensaba Inuyasha, lo miró y apretó su aori. El chico no apartó la mirada del jefe pero se giró ligeramente hacia ella. Kagome siguió su mirada y lo entendió todo.

- Sa-sayu-ki -susurró. Los aldeanos se quedaron perplejos, el aire hostil había cambiado.

Todos parecen tan tristes, pensó Kagome.

- Sayuki -dijo el jefe, pero meneó la cabeza-. No, Sayuki murió hace tiempo -dijo para sí con tristeza. Levantó la mirada para volver a ver a los visitantes y sonrió-. Creo que no quieren hacernos ningún daño. Pero me gustaría saber a qué han venido.

Los cuatro se vieron entre sí y asintieron. Inuyasha fue el que contestó en nombre de todos.

- No hemos venido a pelear, solo queríamos...

- Prefiero que hablemos en mi casa -lo interrumpió.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, el hombre se veía confiable, pero nunca arriesgaría la seguridad de su Kagome. Conociendo a Inuyasha, Kagome lo cogió de la mano y dijo:

- Nos encantaría -contestó con una sonrisa.

!- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -

...O

- Así que están de viaje -dijo Shako, el jefe. Al entrar en la gran casa, los hicieron pasar a una habitación muy amplia e iluminada. Sentados enfrente de Shako, le dijeron que estaban de viaje y que no sabían que era una aldea de exterminadores-. Es muy raro que no lo sepan, esta aldea es muy famosa.

- No somos de aquí, señor -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Shako sonrió en respuesta, le caía muy bien esa chica. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Sango.

- Me disculpo por haberla confundido con otra persona, señorita -dijo avergonzado-. Y por mi comportamiento.

Sango sonrió.

- No tiene por qué. Pero me gustaría saber quién es Sayuki, si no le importa.

Shako bajó la mirada, triste.

- Sayuki es mi...era mi hija.

El grupo se sobresaltó un poco. Tiene que ser muy duro perder a una hija, pensó Kagome.

- Lo sentimos mucho, señor -dijo Sango.

Shako esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y pues, al verte me la recordó. Sois idénticas.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente, quería tener el fragmento cuanto antes. No estaría tranquilo hasta que lo tuviera en su poder. Kagome notó como se movía inquieto y decidió hablar:

- Perdone pero, estamos aquí por una razón -dijo con firmeza. Shako la miró-. Hemos oído que en esta aldea podríamos saber algo sobre la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus.

El hombre apreció la forma directa de hablar de la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Se alegraba de que sus intenciones fueran honestas. Si no fuera así, no hubieran dicho nada y actuarían a sus espaldas.

- La Esfera se creó aquí, en esta aldea -dijo, sorprendiendo a los cuatro-. Cuando al séptimo día de la lucha, entre la sacerdotisa Midoriko y los demonios, la sacerdotisa que tenía el poder para purificar el alma de los demonios, absorbió en su interior sus almas. De la fusión, salió del cuerpo de la Miko la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus. Se dice que en el interior de la Esfera, aún siguen luchando.

La historia, aunque ya la hubiesen escuchado, les seguía impresionando.

- A las afueras de la aldea hay una cueva. Dentro de esta fue donde se creó.

Kagome sentía que el fragmento estaba a las afueras, así que no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que muy posiblemente estuviera en la susodicha cueva. La chica cogió la mano de su novio para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Inuyasha se levantó de golpe.

- Llévenos -exigió. Kagome rodó los ojos, a veces podía ser tan impaciente. Shako frunció un poco el ceño.

- Os puedo llevar, pero no podréis entrar.

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó Miroku.

- Midoriko creó una barrera que impide el paso, ya podéis imaginar lo poderosa que era que hasta el día de hoy sigue en pie.

Miroku se acarició la barbilla, pensando.

- Sería interesante ir a verlo.

!- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -

...O

- Bien, aquí esta.

El grupo se detuvo delante de la cueva. Era en verdad extraña, no por su apariencia sino más bien la energía que transmitía. Una mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos.

- Se percibe un aura muy poderosa aquí -murmuró Kagome. Miroku estaba de acuerdo.

- Si, es muy poderosa.

- Como ya les conté, Midoriko creó la barrera.

Inuyasha lo miró.

- ¿Alguien ha entrado?

- Sólo se puede entrar unos metros. Normalmente esta cueva se usaba para tirar los esqueletos de los demonios que matábamos, pero cuando empezamos a utilizar los huesos para crear armas se convirtió en un lugar para guardarlos.

- ¿Así que se puede entrar, no? -preguntó exasperado el Hanyou.

- Bueno, si. Pero...

Sin mediar palabra, Inuyasha caminó hasta la entrada. Pero antes de poner un pie dentro...

- ¡Ahhhh! -Inuyasha fue repelido por una barrera.

- ¡Inuyasha! -gritó Kagome corriendo hasta él. Inuyasha se levantó de un salto, furioso con el jefe.

- ¡¿No dijiste que se podía entrar?

- No me dejaste terminar -suspiró-. Si me hubieras dejado, te habría dicho que sólo los aldeanos tienen el permiso de Midoriko para entrar.

- ¿Permiso? -preguntaron todos.

- Pero cómo es posible que incluso estando muerta...

- Por algo era la creadora de la Esfera.

Dejando a los demás hablando, Kagome se acercó a la cueva. Sentía que ésta no era una barrera común y corriente. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la cercanía de Inuyasha hasta que éste la abrazó por detrás. Apoyándose en su cálido pecho, se dejó mimar.

Inuyasha la besó en la sien.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Porqué estás tan pensativa?

- Estaba pensando que esta barrera no es común.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- No entiendo -dijo. Kagome se volvió para quedar de frente, sin romper el abrazo.

- Hay muchos tipos de barreras -explicó. Alzó las manos hasta posarlos en sus hombros-. Esta barrera esta creada para impedir el paso a aquellos que no tengan buenos pensamientos.

- Entonces Miroku no entrará seguro -dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona. Kagome le dio un manotazo en el hombro de forma juguetona.

- No son esos malos pensamientos de los que hablaba -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué tan abrazaditos? -preguntó insinuante Miroku-. ¿No tuvieron suficiente con la otra noche?

Como era natural ambos se sonrojaron.

- Déjalos en paz Miroku -llegó Sango con Shako-. Que tú eres peor. Te juro que un día de estos te saldrán más brazos para manosear más.

Los demás empezaron a reír mientras Miroku se quedó pensativo.

¿Más brazos?, se preguntó, ¡Qué buena idea!. Inuyasha paró de reír al ver su cara de pervertido.

Éste nunca cambiará, pensó meneando la cabeza.

- Lo que no entiendo es eso de que sólo se puede entrar unos metros -dijo Miroku.

- Es muy posible que Midoriko haya puesto otra barrera dentro -respondió Kagome. Inuyasha y los demás la miraron, para después hacerlo con la entrada de la cueva. Shako, en cambio fijó su mirada en la chica.

- Lo que dice la chica es verdad.

Todos lo miraron, esperando la explicación.

- Hace algunos años, cuando nuestros antepasados exploraron la cueva no pudieron llegar hasta el fondo. Mi tatarabuelo, el jefe de esa época, hizo llamar a una sacerdotisa para derribar la barrera. La Miko no bien sintió su energía le dijo que era imposible, que la barrera sólo se abriría ante la sucesora de Midoriko. Después de aquello la aldea decidió hacer caso omiso a la barrera y empezaron a utilizar la cueva como un lugar en donde tirasen los huesos de demonios.

- ¿Alguien ha podido traspasar esa barrera? -preguntó Kagome.

- No. Todavía la estamos esperando.

Kagome no estaba muy segura de preguntar si había un fragmento de la Esfera...

- No tenemos tiempo de esperar a esa persona -dijo molesto Inuyasha-. ¡Tenemos que recuperar el fragmento de la Esfera!

Kagome le fulminó con la mirada, Miroku meneó la cabeza y Sango suspiró. En cuanto a Shako...no hacía falta decir que estaba más que sorprendido.

- ¡¿Cómo saben que en esta aldea hay un fragmento de la Esfera Sagrada? -preguntó al grupo.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Siento muxo haber tardado tanto ToT esq ¿no se me venia nada a la cabeza! Tenia ideas para otro fic q estoy escribiendo en mi pc de inuyasha, menos para este xD ademas deq mientras no se me ocurria nada, leia fics xD a veces ayuda para inspirarte ;)

Decir que:** ¡NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE FIC!** este es mi primer y no voy a dejarlo. Se como se siente cuando estas leyendo un fic que te interesa muxisimo y la autora o traductora lo abandona, x eso no lo voy a hacer ;)

con todo esto...

UN BESO!

_**CarmenTaisho**_


	23. A por el Fragmento

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_- Hace algunos años, cuando nuestros antepasados exploraron la cueva no pudieron llegar hasta el fondo. Mi tatarabuelo, el jefe de esa época, hizo llamar a una sacerdotisa para derribar la barrera. La Miko no bien sintió su energía le dijo que era imposible, que la barrera sólo se abriría ante la sucesora de Midoriko. Después de aquello la aldea decidió hacer caso omiso a la barrera y empezaron a utilizar la cueva como un lugar en donde tirasen los huesos de demonios._

_- ¿Alguien ha podido traspasar esa barrera? -preguntó Kagome._

_- No. Todavía la estamos esperando._

_Kagome no estaba muy segura de preguntar si había un fragmento de la Esfera..._

_- No tenemos tiempo de esperar a esa persona -dijo molesto Inuyasha-. ¡Tenemos que recuperar el fragmento de la Esfera!_

_Kagome le fulminó con la mirada, Miroku meneó la cabeza y Sango suspiró. En cuanto a Shako...no hacía falta decir que estaba más que sorprendido._

_- ¡¿Cómo saben que en esta aldea hay un fragmento de la Esfera Sagrada?! -preguntó al grupo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**AMOR ENTRE INQUILINOS**_

_**CAP 23: ¡A por el Fragmento!**_

Kagome respiró hondo y se enfrentó al hombre.

-Puede que no lo crea pero puedo sentir la presencia de los fragmentos de la Esfera.

Shako se quedó estático. El grupo esperaba la reacción del hombre mientras el silencio se extendía, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué le pasa, Señor Shako? -le preguntó Sango al ver la cara descompuesta del hombre.

Inuyasha no sabía que es lo que le pasaba al tio y la verdad no le importaba mucho que digamos, a él solo le interesaba saber como entrar a la cueva y recuperar el fragmento antes de que Naraku se hiciera con él. Aunque visto de esa manera...si Naraku se aparecía todo sería más fácil. Mataba al desgraciado, le quitaban los fragmentos que tenga y si faltara alguno lo buscarían tranquilamente. Cuando los tengamos todos, volvemos a nuestro tiempo, regresamos a nuestro apartamento y me encierro con Kagome una semana en el dormitorio sin salir de allí solo para asaltar el frigorífico e ir al baño. A partir de ahí él y Kagome podrían realizar algunas fantasías relacionadas con nata montada y...

Kagome miró asustada las expresiones que hacía su novio. Empezó con una mirada de fastidio, después pasó a una de deleite asesino y de ahí a una completamente pervertida mientras soltaba una risita acorde con la mirada. En ocasiones como esta daba gracias por no ser capaz de leer la mente.

- Te he-hemos estado esperando -dijo Shako arrodillándose frente a una sorprendida Kagome.

La chica y sus compañeros se asombraron al verlo así, no sabían que estaba pasando y mucho menos porqué actuaba así.

- Durante mucho tiempo hemos estado esperando tu llegada -dijo esta vez llorando mientras la tomaba de las manos, gesto que no le gustó nada a Inuyasha. Antes de que el Hanyou arremetiera contra el hombre, Kagome se soltó y amablemente le instó a levantarse-. Creíamos que este momento no llegaría nunca.

- ¿Qué momento es ese? -preguntó el monje.

Shako se limpió la cara y respiró hondo.

- Tenía mis sospechas pero ahora estoy seguro, eres la sucesora de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko. Según la leyenda, solo su sucesora podría ver los fragmentos de la Esfera y tú misma me has dicho que lo puedes sentir. Además, también se dice que estará con un Hanyou, una exterminadora y un monje -terminó mirándolos a todos-. Sólo tú podrás traspasar la barrera, recuperar el fragmento y librar al pueblo de la amenaza de los demonios.

Inuyasha sin ocultar su entusiasmo dijo:

- ¿Entonces sólo tiene que entrar, coger el fragmento y ya?

Shako miró a Inuyasha mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No es tan fácil. Hay que recordar que la barrera la hizo Midoriko y por lo tanto muy poderosa, así que os aconsejo que volvamos al pueblo para comer algo y descansar para venir mañana con fuerzas.

Inuyasha no esta para nada de acuerdo, él quería el fragmento ya, ¿Para qué esperar si estaban tan cerca? Estaba apunto de decirlo en voz alta cuando un sonido lo detuvo. Volvió la cabeza hacia Kagome para verla roja como un tomate. Y no era la única, Sango y Miroku también estaban sonrojados. El ruido de sus estómagos hambrientos se oyó por todo el lugar.

Kagome lo miró:

- ¿Podríamos hacerle caso y ver mañana, no? -preguntó con una sonrisa avergonzada. Los otros dos asintieron repetidamente.

Inuyasha suspiró, ¿cómo le iba a decir que no a Kagome?

- Esta bien, volveremos mañana -dijo con una sonrisa-. Además yo también tengo hambre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Y entonces me dijo que era un maldito bastardo -dijo riéndose a carcajadas Miroku. Todos en la sala se le quedaron mirándole con cara de "¿de qué diablos hablas?"

Mientras Miroku reía sin parar de Dios sabe qué, Inuyasha engullía su cuarto tazón de arroz y las chicas hablaban entre ellas al tiempo que comían lentamente.

- Me recuerda mucho a Buyo -comentó una risueña Kagome a Sango mirando a su novio.

- ¿Tu gato? -preguntó extrañada.

- Si -rió-. Los dos comen como si se fuera a acabar el mundo mañana.

Sango se rió imaginando a Inuyasha y Buyo comer el uno al lado del otro para después levantar la cabeza y mover sus orejitas al unísono. El susodicho levantó la cabeza para mirar extrañado como su amiga rodaba por el suelo cogiéndose el estómago sin parar de reírse de forma histérica. Dejó de mirarla para fijarla en Kagome y preguntarle silenciosamente lo que pasaba.

Sango se recuperó al tiempo de ver la mirada de confusión de Inuyasha para volver a reírse de forma descontrolada.

Shako que también estaba con ellos comiendo sintió como si su hija hubiera vuelto a la vida. Sayuki era un ángel en la tierra, una chica muy feliz y entusiasta de la vida. Aunque cuando se enfadaba era temible y daba auténtico terror, su risa inundaba de feliz a quien lo escuchaba. Escuchar a Sango reír de la misma forma en vez de entristecerle lo llenaba de paz. Ya era hora de dejar atrás el pasado y vivir el futuro, Sayuki hubiera querido verlo feliz y no lleno de remordimientos. Por fin, después de muchos años, pudo sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

- Chicos -los llamó-. Me gustaría ayudarlos, si puedo hacer algo por vosotros, comida para el viaje o cualquier otra cosa...

- Es muy amable, Señor Shako -empezó a decir Sango-. Pero no queremos molestar...

- Por favor, no me llaméis señor, me hace parecer más viejo de lo que soy. Con Shako es suficiente. Y no es molestia...

De repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido y a continuación el ruido de muchas pisadas en el corredor dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban. Inuyasha se puso en alerta con la mano preparada en el mango de Colmillo de Hierro mientras los demás menos Shako también se preparaban para un futuro combate.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta explotó y una especie de animal de un tamaño considerable apareció gruñendo amenazante.

Sin mover un músculo, Inuyasha le devolvió el gruñido y sonrió de medio lado.

- Mira por donde, ya tengo una forma para hacer la digestión.

Shako se puso entre Inuyasha y la bestia y se apresuró a hablar.

- No le hagas nada.

Inuyasha lo miró sólo un segundo antes de volver otra vez al demonio. No lo quería perder de vista ni un momento, lo principal era proteger a Kagome.

- ¿Un demonio ataca tu casa y me dices que no le haga nada? -preguntó con voz grave y un toque de sorpresa.

- No es un demonio cualquiera, era la mascota de mi hija.

- ¿Mascota? -preguntaron al unísono mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Cómo una niña puede tener a un demonio de ese tamaño como mascota? -preguntó Inuyasha.

Shako se volvió hacia el demonio y dijo:

- Presentate.

El demonio gruñó y asintió para a continuación rodearse de llamas y de ellas aparecer un gatito de dos colas.

El silencio lleno la habitación, pero no por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Kya! -gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo que corrían hacia él-. Que monada.

Kagome lo apretujaba contra su pecho y Sango esperaba impaciente su turno, aunque no esperó mucho, le arrebató el gato de los brazos y empezó a asfixiarlo de lo fuerte que lo abrazaba.

Inuyasha y Shako las miraban con sendas gotitas en la cabeza mientras Miroku...

- En mi próxima vida me gustaría reencarnarme en gato -decía sin apartar la mirada de los pechos de Sango que...

Sango levantó la cabeza con una aura demoníaca rodeándola para mirar a su novio.

Kirara presintiendo el peligro forcejeaba para liberarse.

Kagome aprovechó el intento de asesinato de su amigo Miroku para volver a asfixiar, digo a abrazar a Kirara.

Inuyasha suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia su novia para salvar al gato cuando unos pasos apresurados por el camino de entrada lo detuvo.

El Hanyou agudizó sus sentidos y detectó muchas presencias malignas cerca la cueva.

- Creo que no somos los únicos que hemos venido a por el fragmento -dijo Inuyasha para sonreír de forma maliciosa.

Dicho esto, todos en la habitación dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prepararse a luchar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Rápido! -gritaba para sí el aldeano mientras corría como un loco hacia la casa del jefe-. Tengo que avisarles.

Como pudo, el hombre ya sin respiración llegó a la puerta cuando se abrió de golpe. Un borrón rojo salió y detrás una chica llevando arrastras a un hombre les seguía.

El aldeano se quedó estático, ¿Y ahora qué hacía?, se preguntaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kotaro? -le preguntó el jefe.

- ¡Señor! Tengo malas noticias.

- Si es por la aparición de demonios en la aldea, ya lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabe? -preguntó asombrado-. Entonces, ¿los forasteros van...?

- Si, van para allá.

Kotaro se tiró al suelo a llorar.

- ¿Para qué he corrido tanto? -decía entre ríos de lágrimas. El jefe lo miró y dijo con toda la calma del mundo:

- Míralo por el lado bueno -Kotaro paró de llorar para escuchar la sabiduría del jefe-. Ya has hecho el ejercicio de hoy. Oye, ¿estás bien?

Kotaro cayó otra vez al suelo del shock, no estaba para nada bien, tanto correr para nada y encima me sale con esa chorrada...hoy no es mi día, pensaba entre lágrimas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Crees que saben dónde se encuentra el fragmento? -preguntó Kagome en la espalda de Inuyasha.

- Las presencias rodean la cueva de Midoriko -contestó mientras corría-. No me extrañaría nada que los mandase Naraku.

- No tenemos que preocuparnos del fragmento -dijo Miroku-. Los demonios no podrán entrar en la cueva por la barrera.

- Tienes razón, Miroku. Podemos derrotarlos sin preocuparnos de que lo roban -Sango corría como Miroku en la estela del Hanyou, ninguno corría tanto como él pero por lo menos Inuyasha por consideración a sus amigos iba a su ritmo. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que le gustaría correr más rápido.

- Kagome, ¿crees que podrás con la barrera? -preguntó el Hanyou.

Kagome sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza el cuello de su novio.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no confías en mis poderes, Inuyasha? -preguntó la Miko en su oído.

Inuyasha sonrió nervioso.

- Claro que confío en tí, cariño. Sólo lo preguntaba por...

Inuyasha paró de correr y olió el aire.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué te has parado? -preguntó Miroku.

- Las presencias malignas han desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- No lo sé. Pero lo mejor es recuperar el fragmento y salir de aquí -concluyó el Hanyou-. Esto me da muy mala espina.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Naraku, ¿a qué estas jugando? -preguntó una voz de mujer.

Naraku sonrió.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en divertirse un poco, Kikyo?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Qué planea Naraku? -preguntó una mujer.

- No lo sé -contestó una niña-. Pero no tenemos más opción que obedecerle.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y miró por la ventana.

Él matará a Naraku y entonces yo seré libre, libre, pensaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, no había rastro de demonios.

- ¿Qué significa esto? -se preguntaba Sango. El lugar estaba igual que antes y ni rastro de energía demoníaca.

Inuyasha volvió a oler el aire.

- Tal parece que somos los únicos que hay por la zona.

- Está todo muy silencioso -Kagome preocupa se acercó mas a Inuyasha. Él le cogió la mano, acariciándola para tranquilizarla.

- Lo mejor será que entremos en la cueva por el fragmento y salir de aquí -Miroku sacó sutras-. Kagome, ¿necesitas algo?

- No, gracias Miroku -sonrió la chica.

Se acercaron a la entrada mientras Kagome en el centro se preparaba. Cerró los ojos y una luz rosa la rodeaba. Tendió la mano y se abrió una apretura lo suficientemente grande para pasar sin problemas. Abrió los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado Inuyasha acariciando su cara con ternura.

- Estoy bien -sonrió dejándose acariciar-. Sólo me ha tomado algo más de energía de lo que pensaba.

Inuyasha se tranquilizó un poco.

- Entremos -dijo Sango que se volvió hacia su novio-. Miroku, ¿has traído la linterna?

- Por supuesto que no, Sanguito -Miroku se acercó a cierta parte...

¡Plaff!

- ¡Pervertido! Ni si quiera en momentos como este te comportas. ¿Y cómo que no has traído la linterna? Antes de salir te dije que la cogieras.

Miroku se puso a recordar...

- Miroku, saca la linterna de la mochila de Kagome -dijo apresurada la exterminadora.

Mientras Miroku...

- ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? -le preguntaba a una chica que pasaba por allí.

¡Plaff!

- ¡Maldito monje pervertido! ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! -gritó arrastrando al moje semiinconsciente a la salida.

Fin del recuerdo

- No fue culpa mía, Sanguito -gimoteó el monje.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Quién se puso a ligar?

- No es momento para discutir. ¡Vamos a por el fragmento! -gritó Inuyasha.

- ¡Si!

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

Siento mucho la larga ausencia, pero me quede pillada en una escena y no sabia como continuarla xD

No os preocupeis que queda mucho fic ;) Iba a subirlo mucho antes, hace unos cuantos meses pero como dije, en una escena se me fue la inspiracion u.u

Para que no vuelva a pasar he escrito a grandes rasgos lo que pasara en papel y me e dado cuenta de que sera un fic muy largo o.O

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, hace mucho que no escribo y no se si este se hace muy repetitivo o no, vosotros me decis ;)

Gracias a los que me escriben y a los que me agregan a favoritos ;)

Por cierto he pensado en editar los dos primeros capitulos y revisar los demas, avisare al principio del capitulo editado ;)

UN BESO!

CarmenTaisho


End file.
